La Neige du Ciel
by Plume85
Summary: Il n'y a pas six, mais sept gardiens. Même si le Gardien de la Neige est spécial par rapport aux autres. Hein ? C'est une Gardienne et une ancienne Varia ! / Commence pendant le conflits des bagues / BelxOC et YamamotoxOC / Possible présence de Lemon / RxR please ! / En ce moment dans l'arc Shimon
1. Cible 1: Le Gardien arrive !

**Disclamer: Les personnages de __****Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**** appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf l'OC principal.**

* * *

Elle était allongée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, regardant pensivement la demi-bague qu'elle avait entre les doigts. La moitié d'un bouclier y était, où deux moitiés de points ainsi qu'un point entier trônaient.

-Le combat entre les gardiens de la Pluie se déroulera ce soir, ce sera sûrement ton tour après, l'informa une voix enfantine.

-Je pense aussi, soupira t-elle en lançant sa bague en l'air.

-Tu y assisteras encore, comme pour les trois autres match.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua l'adolescente en rattrapant sa bague. En tant que gardienne de la Neige, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Exact, affirma son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

-Au faite Reborn, ce Yamamoto Takeshi, a t-il vraiment une chance de gagner contre Squalo ?

-Qui sait ?

Avec cette dernière parole, il sauta de la fenêtre comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. Elle se releva et commença à se préparer, voyant le soleil se coucher. Ses cheveux châtains, lui arrivant au milieu du dos se retrouvèrent en une tresse qui reposait sue son épaule droite. Ses yeux chocolats montraient légèrement l'excitation face au combat qui arrivait. Elle enfila un jean blanc, un tee-shirt noir et une veste ainsi que des converses noires puis partit. Le combat pour la bague de la pluie promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

-VOII ! Je vais éclater la face de ce gamin ! Hurla un homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Ferme la déchet, ordonna une voix froide en même temps que celui qui avait hurlé reçut une bouteille de whisky vide sur la tête.

-VOII ! Boss, c'était pour quoi ça ?!

-Ne perturbe pas la tranquillité du boss Squalo !

-Levi, ferme la un peu !

-~Ushishishi~ Le Prince est de retour.

Ledit Prince s'attira le regard des occupants de la pièce, hormis du fameux boss qui était trop occupé a tenter de s'endormir.

-Belphegor, tu es déjà debout ? Demanda Squalo, semblant s'être calmé.

-~Ushishishi~ Bien sûr que oui, stupide requin. Le Prince ne reste pas blessé longtemps, répliqua t-il en faisant un sourire digne du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

-Même si tu dis ça, tu as des séquelles importantes Bel.

Une ombre violette apparut à côté du Prince, révélant un bébé flottant dans les airs. L'homme à côté de Bel alla s'asseoir dans un divan de la pièce, s'attirant le regard de tous.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-il, irrité de toutes ces attentions.

-Tu te rappelles que si jamais tu perds ta bague, tu es mort, lui rappela Squalo.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui va perdre ma bague, épéiste de bas étage.

Une veine grossit sur son front en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-VOII ! Je ne peux pas perdre contre ce merdeux ! Hurla t-il en s'élançant sur son supposé « équipier ».

* * *

-Go-Gokudera-kun ?! S'exclama Tsuna en voyant son auto-proclamé bras droit tomber à cause de ses bandages.

-Il est vraiment stupide.

Après ce dernier mot de Reborn, le groupe de collégiens allèrent vers la fameuse tour sud, sans remarquer la présence qui les suivait. Le combat commença rapidement, montrant le potentiel de Yamamoto. Reborn se dirigea vers la présence, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, trop absorbés par le combat. Le tueur à gage sauta sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se mit à de nouveau regarder le combat, voyant l'attention que l'adolescente y portait.

-Qu'en pense tu ?

-Il est doué, très même. Mais tu es sûr quand tu dis que c'est un tueur à gage né ?

-Tu douterais de mes compétences de professeur particulier pour repérer le talent ? L'interrogea t-il en lui coulant un regard qui en disait long si elle répondait mal.

-Mais pas du tout ! Se rattrapa t-elle, sachant que les punitions du célèbre Reborn étaient assez -beaucoup douloureuses.

-Sinon, tu es prête ?

-Je suppose que oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu as des informations sur ton adversaire ?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est effrayant, mais à par ça...

-Donc tu ne le connais pas non plus...fit sombrement l'Arcobaleno.

-Je me demande où Xanxus est allé le chercher.

Avec un dernier regard échangé, Reborn sauta à terre et retourna vers Tsuna et ses amis juste à temps pour voir Yamamoto rassembler l'anneau. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Elle avait sous-estimé ce garçon. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Un requin arriva, le collégien tenta de partir avec Squalo mais il le repoussa et laissa la bête l'attaquer. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Squalo était...mort ? Un rire interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Finir en bouffe pour poisson ! Ce déchet !

Tous le monde resta silencieux, à l'exception de Xanxus. Quand son rire cessa, une femme aux cheveux roses apparut à l'écran.

-Je vais à présent annoncer le combat de demain. L'élément qui combattra demain sera la Neige.

-Arduino, c'est finalement à toi, annonça le bébé de la Varia d'une voix plate.

-~Ushishishi~ On va te voir combattre pour la première fois, continua le blond à la tiare.

Le fameux Arduino esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Du côté du groupe de collégiens, Tsuna commençait à paniquer, sous le regard de ses amis.

-Juudaime, calmez-vous ! Implora presque Gokudera.

-Mais le combat est demain soir et on ne sait toujours pas qui est notre gardien de la Neige !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à temps, tenta Yamamoto, suivit des hochements de tête de Ryöhei

-Mais...

-Ferme la un peu Tsunaze ! L'interrompit Reborn en le frappant sur le crâne. Elle sera là dans les temps.

-Tu en es sû...Elle ?! Cria le châtain en même temps que tous les autres présents.

-Mais, Reborn-san, vous êtes sûr qu'une fille peut se battre contre un Varia ? L'interrogea Gokudera, commençant à ressentir la panique de Tsuna.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il s'assit sur l'épaule de son élève pour signaler qu'il voulait y aller et qu'il ne dirait rien.

* * *

La jeune fille marchait lentement vers le collège de Namimori, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et regardant le ciel. Elle sentait le métal de ses dagues qu'elle avait mis dans ses bottes contre son jean. Elle arriva finalement à l'établissement, mais elle s'arrêta en sentant un regard sur elle. Ses yeux tombèrent dans celui couleur amande du garçon en face d'elle. Garçon qu'elle avait vu la veille et qui, à présent, la regardait avec surprise de son œil valide, l'autre étant caché par un bandage.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, fit-elle simplement.

-Tu me connais ? S'étonna t-il. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose que tu as fait hier soir.

-Tu...tu es notre gardienne de la Neige, c'est ça ? Devina t-il.

-Ouais. Mais pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

-Je suis en retard, c'est tout, expliqua t-il en riant légèrement. Allons-y !

Elle regarda le garçon passer devant elle. Il était préoccupé, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard.

-Hey, Yamamoto ! L'appela t-elle en se mettant à le suivre.

-Hum ? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je vais te dire une chose : le verbe mourir n'est pas dans le dictionnaire de Squalo, lâcha t-elle en passant devant lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant la fille en face de lui. Il était si transparent que ça ? Ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu il se mit à sourire, faisant arquer un sourcil à son interlocutrice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Si tu le dis, je te crois.

-Tu crois souvent des étrangères toi ? Demanda t-elle en esquissant un fin sourire moqueur.

-Non, mais j'ai le sentiment que je peux te faire confiance.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Allons-y sinon tu vas être disqualifiée !

-Je te suis.

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction des sous-sols de l'un des bâtiment du collège en silence.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que le gardien fait ? Commença à paniquer Tsuna. Et Yamamoto n'est pas là non plus !

-Sawada-dono, calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas loin ! Tenta Basil en regardant le futur parrain avec un sourire crispé.

-Arrête de paniquer Tsuna, ils sont là, lui apprit Reborn.

Tsuna se figea quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils se tournèrent tous vers les escaliers derrière eux pour voir le visage familier du joueur de baseball, un air surpris sur le visage, ses sourcils se haussant.

-Ce n'est que Yamamoto, soupira le boxeur en baissant la tête.

-Yamamoto, commença Reborn en interrompant l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à parler, tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Ouais, affirma t-il avec un sourire confiant en se tournant vers les escaliers.

Le groupe se tût et regardèrent dans la direction que Yamamoto avait indiqué, l'impatience se lisant sur leur visage. Tsuna déglutit bruyamment quand une botte noire entra dans son champs de vision, suivit d'une autre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de la jeune fille, en particulier devant ce visage familier. Elle leva la main et esquissa un sourire, puis son regard dévia sur Tsuna.

-Salut Tsuna, ça fait un bail !

-Yu...YUKI ?! S'exclama t-il en criant.

-Juudaime, vous la connaissez ? S'enquit son gardien de la tempête en regardant d'un œil mauvais à la nouvelle venue.

-Bien sûr qu'il la connaît, enchérit l'Arcobaleno en sautant sur l'épaule de Yuki. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Sawada Yuki, et c'est sa cousine.

-COUSINE ?! Répétèrent les autres en chœur, leur regard faisant des allers-retours entre Tsuna et Yuki.

-Mais Yuki, comment...

-Je t'expliquerai tout après Tsuna, le coupa t-elle en souriant. Pour le moment, je vais aller combattre.

Il hocha la tête faiblement. Reborn passa de l'épaule de Yuki à celle de Yamamoto, qui était toujours choqué, comme les autres, sauf Basil. Ce dernier regardait la jeune fille pénétrer dans l'espace de combat, les yeux écarquillés. Mais avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la pièce, une Cervello se posta devant elle et vérifia la bague.

L'espace de combat était au sous-sol. C'était une large pièce avec deux entrés opposées, donnant chacune sur un petit espace puis des escaliers menant à la surface. C'était là que se trouvaient respectivement l'équipe du Dixième et la Varia. Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand Yuki entra dans cette salle. Elle aurait dû se douter que la température serait basse, étant donné que c'était un combat pour la bague de la neige. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'adversaire en face d'elle. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux et le bas de son visage montrait de nombreuses cicatrices. Mais ce qu'il l'interloqua le plus, c'était son regard. Ses yeux exprimait clairement sa soif de sang et de combat. Le bruit d'une porte verrouillée la fit se retournée brusquement. Pas d'échappatoires possibles.

-Le terrain pour le combat de la Neige comporte la particularité d'avoir une température pour le moment de 2°C. La température continuera à baisser jusqu'à la fin du combat. Une fois que la température aura atteint le seuil des négatifs, les poudreuses situées au plafond s'activeront. Si le combat dure trop longtemps, les participants seront en hypothermie. Fit l'une des Cervello à l'intention des tous le monde.

-Le combat de la Neige opposant Sawada Yuki à Arduino commence ! Termina son acolyte.

* * *

Les écrans s'allumèrent, laissant voir les deux adversaires.. Tsuna déglutit, se demandant si sa cousine pouvait vraiment battre ce type. Il lança un regard à Reborn, qui semblait lui aussi la connaître.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna. Yuki a toutes les chances de gagner.

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant l'air serein de son tuteur. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour la jeune fille.

Du côté du Varia, un grand silence avait pris place. Un silence pesant. Ils regardaient tous l'écran, et une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe du bébé.

-Yu-Yuki ? Balbutia le Prince, son sourire de Cheschire à présent effacé.

-Elle a dit Sawada Yuki, comme Sawada Tsunayoshi, rajouta Mammon.

-Boss ? Demanda le possesseur de l'anneau de la Foudre en se tournant vers Xanxus. Boss ?

Xanxus regardait l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ce déchet était là alors qu'elle avait disparût depuis trois mois ?

* * *

_** Alors ? Laissez vos reviews !**_

_**~Bye~**_


	2. Cible 2: Combat de la Neige !

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! appartiennent à Akira Amino, sauf Yuki, et accessoirement Arduino mais on s'en fout de lui.**

**Mikarucchi: Ohhhh merci :3**

* * *

-Pauvre gamine...

-Tu parles de moi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment en cherchant les caméras qui retransmettait le combat des yeux.

Son adversaire la regarda, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres avant de rire. Yuki fronça les sourcils. Son rire était tout sauf rassurant. Elle déglutit quand elle le vit sortir une sorte de bâton attaché à une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un poids en fer. Elle renifla bruyamment en réprimant le frisson qui parcourait une fois de plus son corps.

-Je te présente mon **Kusari chigiriki**.

-Pas mal si tu sais t'en servir.

Elle se baissa immédiatement et sortit les deux dagues de ses bottes, se servant de l'une d'elle pour bloquer l'attaque de Arduino. Il la fit lâcher l'une de ses armes et enfonça son pied dans son estomac, la propulsant quelques mètres en arrière. Elle grimaça quand son dos rencontra le béton. Elle se releva à l'aide de ses mains et son visage prit une expression de surprise. Yuki porta ses doigts devant ses yeux pour voir de fines gouttes tombées par terre. Alors le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau invisible à l'œil nu ? Une difficulté en plus.

-En train de rêver fillette ? Demanda son adversaire, devant elle et la soulevant par le col de sa veste.

* * *

-YUKI ! Hurla Tsuna en voyant sa cousine malmenée par son adversaire.

-Tsuna, calme toi !

-Mais Reborn, tu vois bien que...

-Aies confiance en elle, elle va gagner, coupa le bébé en fixant son élève.

-Mais...

-Elle sait se battre à l'extrême !

Le futur parrain reporta son attention sur l'écran pour voir la jeune fille se dégager se l'emprise de son opposant. Elle commença alors à l'attaquer avec sa dague restante, même si il évitait tous les coups. De la neige commença alors à tomber, sans que ça ne perturbe les combattants. Tsuna retint un cri quand Yuki fut expédiée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais à sa surprise, elle se réceptionna et atterrit sans dommages. Elle se releva et courut vers Arduino, et commença un corps à corps. Chacun donnait et recevait des coups, mais le groupe de Tsuna écarquillèrent leurs yeux quand le Varia réussit à éjecter la dague de Yuki en l'air. Il esquissa un sourire vainqueur mais le rétracta bien vite quand il vit le micro-sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille. Elle profita qu'il ait sa garde baissée pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de pieds au menton. La dague retomba et Yuki l'attrapa avant de la planter dans l'épaule de l'homme.

-_Attacco Furtivo_, murmura t-elle en tendant sa main vers l'anneau.

-Garce, souffla t-il en s'éloignant quand les doigts de Yuki effleurèrent sa bague.

Elle le regarda, le sang de l'italien gouttant à ses pieds à cause de la dague, toujours dans sa main.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'écran, tous étaient impressionnés du retournement qu'il venait d'y avoir.

-Tu vois Tsuna, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

-Mais quand même...

-Elle va gagner Tsuna.

Le châtain regarda Yamamoto qui affichait un sourire confiant. Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils et tourna sa tête vers son ami, sentant son regard sur lui.

-Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il, son visage exprimant la surprise.

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu l'as connaît depuis dix minutes ?

-Je sais pas, rigola Yamamoto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, c'est juste que quelque chose me dit qu'elle va gagner.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal, intervint Reborn avec un sourire. La neige et la pluie sont liées, sont comme des âmes sœurs. Lorsque les conditions le permettent, la pluie laisse place à la neige, qui recouvre tout. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Yuki est parfaite pour ce rôle.

-Parfaite ? Répéta Tsuna en regardant son tuteur.

-Une apparence innocente et inoffensive qui est en réalité meurtrière, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, voilà ce que représente la gardien de la Neige !

Le châtain retourna son regarda sur l'écran. C'est vrai que Yuki avait l'air inoffensive alors qu'en réalité, elle savait se défendre. Encore une fois, son regard se reporta sur Reborn. Comment connaissait-il Yuki lui d'ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Tsunaze ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Se plaignit t-il en regardant le bébé sourire devant sa réaction. C'est juste que...comment tu connais Yuki ?

-Disons juste que c'est l'élève d'une de mes connaissances.

-Une de tes connaissances ?

-Et apparemment, elle est bien plus douée que toi.

-REBORN !

Reborn se contenta de l'ignorer en regardant le combat. Elle avait fait du bon travail en entraînant Yuki. La jeune fille semblait contrôler le combat.

* * *

Elle se rattrapa de justesse quand elle faillit glisser sur l'eau qui avait gelée. _'J'aurai pas l'air conne si je me ramasse à cause du gel'_ pensa t-elle en regardant le sol de toute la salle. La neige cachait les plaques glissantes qui étaient en dessous.

-Ne joue pas avec moi...

-Hein ? Sursauta Yuki en relevant la tête pour voir Arduino la regarder, une lueur folle dans ses prunelles.

-Te fous pas de moi et bats-toi sérieusement ! Hurla t-il en courant vers elle, son arme sortit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Répliqua t-elle en criant aussi. Elle esquiva l'une de ses attaques mais n'empêcha pas le poing qui arrivait dans son estomac. Merde, souffla t-elle en bloquant le poing avec ses bras.

-MONTRE MOI TON MODE D'HYPER VOLONTE !

Yuki écarquilla les yeux et baissa sa garde, juste assez pour que le Varia lui entaille la cuisse. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et sauta en arrière, l'une de ses main plaquée contre sa blessure.

-Montre le moi ! Reprit Arduino avant de rire. Mais son rire avait quelque chose de fou.

-Comment t'es au courant ?! Rugit la jeune fille, perdant son sang-froid.

* * *

-QUOI ?!

Gokudera et Tsuna avaient crié simultanément en regardant Reborn. Ce dernier leur donna un chacun une coup de pied sur le crâne, suffisamment puissant pour les cloués à terre, une bosse pointant le bout de son nez.

-C'est vrai qu'elle peut utiliser ce mode, mais contrairement à toi Tsuna, c'est dangereuse.

-Dangereuse ?

-Oui. Tous le monde ne réagit pas pareil et n'est pas capable d'utiliser ce mode. Par exemple, Basil a eu du mal à le supporter pendant notre entraînement.

-Je sais mais...Basil ? Demanda le Vongola en voyant l'air inquiet de son ami.

-Elle ne peut pas l'utiliser...murmura t-il pour lui-même.

-Basil, ça va ? Répéta t-il en se relevant.

-Si elle l'utilise ça va faire comme la dernière fois...

-Comment ça la dernière fois ? Tu connais Yuki Basil ?

-Oui. Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble il y a quelques années, quand elle faisait encore parti du Conseil Externe.

-Conseil Externe...HEE, YUKI TRAVAILLAIT POUR MON PERE ?! Hurla une énième fois Tsuna, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oui, affirma t-il en hochant la tête. Et lors de l'un de nos entraînements, nous sommes passés en mode d'Hyper Volonté, sauf que j'ai eu du mal à le supporter et Yuki m'a rapidement battu. Mais quand elle est redevenue dans son état normal, elle s'est écroulé.

-Écroulée ? Elle s'est évanouie ? Fit le boxeur, ne voyant pas en quoi c'était si grave.

-Mais elle est restée inconsciente pendant toute une semaine.

-Une semaine ?! S'exclama Tsuna, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, donc qui sait ce que ça fera si elle l'utilise maintenant...

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment en posant ses yeux sur l'écran. On ne discernait rien à part un écran de fumée, signe d'une explosion. Attendez...UNE EXPLOSION ?!

-Qu'est ce qui a explosé ?!

-Le mec de la Varia a lancé une grenade, lui répondit son bras droit en regardant l'écran, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?!

Le châtain mit ses mains dans sa tignasse et les agita, comme pour évacuer la panique. Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Yamamoto. Il arborait toujours un sourire confiant. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il décida de faire comme son ami, et d'avoir confiance en Yuki. Alors qu'il se concentra sur les images du combat, la fumée disparût, et il discerna facilement la couleur de la flamme de Dernière Volonté. Il ne remarqua pas le discret sourire de l'Arcobaleno sur l'épaule de l'épéiste, mais il vit clairement les yeux de sa cousine. Ils étaient effrayants et montraient qu'elle était prête à tuer ce mec si il le fallait. Mais ce n'était pas sa cousine sous ses yeux. Sa cousine était gentille et ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Alors que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces six dernières années ?

* * *

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir poussée à bout, connard...grogna la jeune, la colère se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Hurla l'italien en l'attaquant de nouveau de face.

Elle évita tous ses coup facilement, reculant vers là où se trouvait sa deuxième arme. Elle la récupéra et entailla profondément l'avant-bras du Varia. Il lâcha un cri de douleur pendant que la lueur de folie dans ses yeux s'amplifiait dangereusement. _'Il est taré'_ fut les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il se recula rapidement et tenta de récupérer son souffle.

-Ça va être la dernière attaque, annonça t-elle platement.

-Fais moi rire, sale garce !

Sa poigne sur ses dagues se resserrèrent et elle courut vers lui. Elle le vit se préparer et alors qu'il allait lui donner un coup avec son arme, elle fit exprès de tomber et glissa entre les jambes d'Arduino, se retrouvant derrière lui. Elle sauta sur son dos en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa poitrine et planta ses deux lames dans la poitrine de l'homme qui cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Puis un cri perçant déchira la salle. Elle enleva ses poignards du corps du Varia, lui prit la bague et redescendit. La jeune fille le regarda tituber en respirant bruyamment. Et il tomba. Elle s'approcha de lui pendant que les Cervello annonçaient sa victoire. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-J'ai évité tes points vitaux. Je ne sais pas comment tu étais au courant pour l'Hyper Mode, mais sache que ce que tu as reçu, c'est que tu mérite pour avoir énervé une ancienne Varia, souffla Yuki, son regard transperçant le blessé.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de perdre conscience. Yuki se releva et regarda l'anneau dans sa main en se dirigeant vers la sortie, toujours en Hyper Mode. Une fois sortie de la salle, elle leva les yeux en entendant un « ON A GAGNE A L'EXTREME ! » et tous les regards sur elle, accompagnés parfois de sourire. Puis elle remarqua le garçon aux yeux bleus qui la fixait l'air inquiet.

-Basil !

-Yuki, tu peux retourner à ton état normal maintenant, répondit Basil en s'approchant d'elle.

-Quelqu'un peut me rattraper ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, fit le grand brun en se mettant à côté d'elle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, son sourire chaleureux la mettant en confiance. Elle ferma les yeux et la flamme sur son front s'éteignit.

-J'ai froid...murmura t-elle en perdant connaissance.

-Elle est glacée, leur apprit Yamamoto en la rattrapant.

-C'est normal, il fait -11 °C là-dedans, déclara Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de Tsuna, montrant un thermomètre d'une mouvement de tête.

-Depuis quand il y a un thermomètre ?! S'exclama encore une fois Tsuna, ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Juudaime...

-Quoi ?

-On devrait emmené votre cousine à Romario, proposa Gokudera en pointant du doigt la fille inconsciente qui était à présent dans les bras du joueur de base ball, la verste de ce dernier lui servant de couverture.

-Tu as raison Gokudera-kun, approuva le châtain en commençant à partir.

-Bien, alors Yamamoto, Tsuna et moi allons à l'hôpital, vous autres rentrez et reposez vous, décida le bébé quand ils foulèrent le sol de la cour du collège.

Aussitôt, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent pour voir les Varia restant apparaître dans leur champs de vision, le robot géant traînant le corps de l'adversaire de Yuki. Les sourcils du bébé se froncèrent. Mais le regard de Xanxus sur eux, ou plutôt sur l'adolescente endormie dans les bras de Yamamoto leur firent à tous couleur une goutte de sueur le long de leur tempe.

-Sawada Yuki, commença t-il d'une voix rauque, une fois que ce conflit sera terminé, je te tuerai.

Yamamoto sentit Yuki coller son visage contre sa poitrine et il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle comme pour la protéger. Les sourcils du brun s'étaient froncés suite à la menace de Xanxus envers leur nouvelle amie. Yamamoto remarqua aussi, ou supposa que Belphegor regardait Yuki. Mais il n'en était pas sûr à cause de la frange épaisse qui recouvrait ses yeux. Quand les Varia partirent, le groupe de collégiens se mirent en route.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :) **

**Laissez des reviews !**

**Et comme dirait ce cher Belphegor: ~Bye-Bi~**


	3. Cible 3: Enchanté !

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki !**

**Merci pour les reviews ^^**

* * *

Elle papillonna faiblement des paupières avant de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Son regard parcouru la pièce et un soupir sortit de sa bouche, reconnaissant une chambre d'hôpital. Mais elle se redressa vivement en entendant un rire familier. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la provenance de la voix, pour découvrir un garçon blond, une tiare dans ses cheveux.

-Bel ?

-~Ushishishi~ Bien dormi, Yuki-Hime ?

-Xanxus sait que tu es là ? Demanda t-elle en ignorant sa question.

-Non, le Boss ne sait pas que le Prince est là, et il ne le saura pas.

-Pourquoi t'es là Belphegor ? Ce n'est pas par pur courtoisie je suppose, devina t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Le Prince voulait savoir si sa Princesse allait bien, c'est tout ~Ushishishi~.

-A d'autre.

Le sourire qui habitait le visage du Prince se dissipa et Yuki se retrouva vite avec un couteau sous la gorge, le visage du Varia à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle regardait dans ce qu'elle supposait être ses yeux, lui demandant silencieusement la raison de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'équipe adversaire au lieu des Varia ?

-Je suis un Gardien de Tsuna.

-Mais pourquoi celui de Sawada alors que tu aurait du être à la place de Arduino ? Lui demanda t-il en appuyant plus sur son couteau, faisant couler un fin filet de sang.

-Parce que mon oncle me l'a demandé avant que je ne sache pour toute cette histoire ! Répondit Yuki en le poussant de toutes ses forces, le rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Mais tu étais une Varia, tu aurais dû resté avec nous !

-Les plans de Xanxus ne m'inspiraient rien qui vaille, et puis de toutes façons j'ai quitté les Varia avant que Squalo ne vienne au Japon pour la première fois !

-Et alors ? Tu t'es quand même joint à ces paysans alors que tu aurais dû resté auprès du Prince !

-Mais c'est ça qui te gêne alors ? Que j'ai quitté le Prince pour rejoindre les autres ? Tu es jaloux en faite...

-Le Prince n'est pas jaloux de ces paysans, que ce soit bien clair, la coupa t-il en plantant son arme dans la blessure de Yuki.

Cette dernière grimaça et posa ses mains sur celle qui tenait le couteau et essaya de l'enlevé. Mais Belphegor était plus fort et résistait en bougeant lentement la lame. Yuki ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres quand il retira enfin son couteau. Instinctivement, elle mit ses mains sur sa blessure, même si le sang tâchait déjà les draps. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il ne s'en souciait nullement. Son sourire de Cheschire était de nouveau là quand il regarda le sang sur les draps.

-~Ushishishi~ Le Prince n'est pas content de l'attitude de sa Princesse.

-C'est vraiment une raison pour me poignarder ?!

-Oui, répondit le Prince en souriant toujours.

-Dégage Belphegor.

-Le Prince ne...

-DEGAGE !

Belphegor la regarda à travers sa frange. Elle perdait son calme, mais ce qu'il avait fait était tout à fait justifié. Les Princesses doivent rester auprès du Prince, non ? Il lâcha un 'Tsss' avant de se lever et partir, par la fenêtre malgré la béquille qu'il avait. Yuki le regarda s'en aller et se rallongea en soupirant. Bel était trop complexe pour elle. Il pensait qu'elle était à lui alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

-Quelle galère...se plaignit-elle à voix. On toqua à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la mère de Tsuna, accompagnée d'un infirmier. Oba-chan !

-Yuki-chan, ça fait longtemps ! Tsuna m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Reborn-kun et que tu étais tombée en t'enfonçant un bâton dans la cuisse ! Quelle maladroite tu fais !

-C'est...ça...souffla t-elle en regardant sa tante, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

_'Tsuna a vraiment trouvé une excuse débile...'_ pensa la jeune fille en souriant à sa tante pendant que celle-ci parlait.

-Mademoiselle Sawada, votre blessure s'est rouverte.

-Hein ? Fit la jeune fille en tournant son regard sur l'infirmier. Elle avait déjà oublié la douleur qui lui lançait la cuisse à cause de Belphegor grâce à l'arrivée de sa tante.

-Je vais changer votre bandage, montrez moi votre blessure, ordonna t-il en retirant les draps.

Elle le laissa faire et remonta sa blouse d'hôpital.

-Yuki-chan, où habites-tu en ce moment ? L'interrogea la Mama, retrouvant l'attention de sa nièce par la même occasion.

-J'ai une petite chambre dans le motel près de la gare.

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle en prenant l'une des mains de Yuki. Quand tu sortiras, on installera tes affaires dans la chambre que tu utilisais quand tu venais à la maison ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

-Euh...merci Oba-chan, la remercia t-elle, un peu gênée.

-D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu sortiras ?

-Maintenant, les coupa l'infirmier en serrant une dernière fois le bandage. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant mademoiselle, il n'y a plus besoin que vous restiez.

-Merci.

Il les salua et sortit. La mère de Tsuna la prévint qu'elle allait voir quelqu'un et qu'elle se retrouverait chez elle une heure après. Yuki hocha la tête et posa ses pieds à terre. Sa cuisse lui lançait encore mais elle arrivait à marcher seule, même si elle boitait. Elle prit ses vêtements de la veille et se changea. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, elle remarqua une veste beige sur une chaise. Elle s'en approcha et la prit, faisant tomber un papier de la poche. Yuki la ramassa et su alors qu'elle appartenait à ce Yamamoto Takeshi. Elle la passa sur ses épaules avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et prit la direction de son motel. Arrivée là-bas, elle prit le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements propres ainsi que la veste de Yamamoto et, mettant son sac sur son épaules, partie vers la maison où elle avait nombres de souvenir.

* * *

Gokudera venait de s'acheter quelque chose à manger quand il vit la fille qui avait combattu la veille au coin d'une rue. Il laissa tomber son gâteau et la pointa du doigt pour lâcher un « Oh ! » bruyant. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il se mette à courir dans sa direction. Il la vit commencer à reculer pour finir par partir en courant.

-Hey, attends ! Cria l'argenté en lui courant après.

-Laisse moi tranquille !

-Mais je ne te veux pas de mal !

-C'est ce que dise tous les pervers ! Rétorqua t-elle en criant.

-Pervers ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS ! Se défendit-il, une veine apparente sur son front.

-T'ES QUI ALORS ?!

-GOKUDERA HAYATO, LE BRAS DROIT DU JUUDAIME !

Yuki s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant ça et se retourna vers lui, le prenant par surprise et le faisant tomber juste devant elle. La jeune fille s'accroupit à son niveau et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Désolé, j'ai pris peur, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'excusa t-elle en lui faisant un sourire gêné.

-J'avais remarqué...grogna Gokudera en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Allez, prends ma main que je t'aide à te relever.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, l'envie de l'envoyer bouler présente en lui. Mais c'était la cousine du Juudaime, alors il ravala ses paroles et accepta l'aide qu'elle lui proposait.

-Alors t'es les bras droit de Tsuna ?

-Exactement. Et vous êtes la cousine du Juudaime, enchanté, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Hey, t'incline pas et me vouvoie, on a le même âge ! Se pressa de dire la gardienne en paniquant. Depuis quand on la traitait avec autant de respect ?

-Mais, Yuki-sama...tenta Gokudera en relevant la tête.

-Et pas de « -sama » ! « -san » si tu veux mais pas « -sama » !

-Très bien, Yuki-san dans ce cas, accepta t-il en se redressant. Mais que fais-tu ici Yuki-san ?

-Ben, je viens de poser mes affaires chez Tsuna et je sais pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce soir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire un tour. Tu m'accompagne maintenant que t'es là ?

-Si ce que tu veux, alors c'est d'accord.

-T'es pas obligé si tu veux pas tu sais !

-Non non, ça ne me dérange pas !

Elle le regarda un bref instant avant de le remercier. L'idée de passer plusieurs heures seules ne l'attirait pas spécialement. Elle aurait pu rester avec sa tante, mais elle allait lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre alors elle était partie.

* * *

Gokudera et elle attendaient devant le grillage du lycée de Namimori. Elle savait maintenant que Gokudera avait une admiration sans borne pour son cousin. Cousin qui, elle s'en souvenait, pleurait quand il voyait un chihuahua étant petit. Deux voix la sortirent des ses pensées. Elle tourna la têtes pour voir deux garçons, un avec un plâtre au bras, et l'autre qu'elle reconnu comme étant Yamamoto. Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire en s'avançant vers elle.

-Yo ! Ça va mieux ? Tu t'es évanouie directement après ton combat...

-Oui, merci pour ta veste d'ailleurs, le remercia t-elle en commençant à enlevant ladite veste mais Yamamoto l'arrêta.

-Garde la pour le moment, tu me la rendras plus tard, lui assura t-il en souriant et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-OHH ! Yamamoto, tu crois être qui pour être si familier avec la cousine du Juudaime ! S'énerva l'argenté.

-Gokudera, Yuki est mon amie, dit innocemment le joueur de baseball en passant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui n'empêcha pas des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

-Gaahh, grogna t-il avant de se faire pousser par le boxeur.

-Je suis Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe du lycée de Namimori ! Ma devise est : A L'EXTREME ! Enchanté !

-En...enchanté, répondit-elle, un peu choquée de la façon qu'il avait de se présenter.

-Oh, ce n'est pas Tsuna sur le dos de Basil ?

La remarque de Yamamoto fit tourner toutes les tête sur Basil, qui portait un Tsuna inconscient sur le dos et qui marchait à côté de Reborn. Ce dernier sauta rapidement sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, lançant un bref coup d'œil au bras du brun sur les épaules de Yuki.

-Juudaime !

-Il va bien Gokudera-dono, il s'est juste évanoui, le rassura le membre du CEDEF.

-Maintenant qu'on sait que Tsuna mérite son surnom de Tsunaze, si on allait voir ce combat, fit l'Arcobaleno avant de regarder son « siège ». Yamamoto, je crois que Yuki va faire une surchauffe si tu n'enlève pas ton bras.

-Hein ?

Il regarda la jeune fille pour la voir rouge comme une tomate. Il retira vite son bras en s'excusant et en lui lançant un sourire désolé. Yuki prit une grande bouffée d'air et ignora les regards des autres, en particulier moqueur de Reborn. Elle alla se mettre à côté de Basil et ils se mirent à marcher vers le gymnase.

-Un mot la-dessus et je te tue Basil, le menaça t-elle en le voyant s'apprêter à parler.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content de te revoir après un an et demi sans nouvelles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Yamamoto-dono.

-Ah...désolé, s'excusa la jeune fille en lui tapotant l'épaule. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Ils rentrèrent dans le gymnase et Basil posa Tsuna par terre. Yuki s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mit la tête de son cousin sur ses egnoux et attendit qu'il se réveille, tout comme Gokudera. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Belphegor regardait dans sa direction, son sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Elle retint un grognement puis se mit à regarder Xanxus qui l'ignorait. Il ignorait tout le monde d'ailleurs, même ses subordonnés. Pauvre Levi qui pensait qu'un jour son Boss le reconnaîtrait. Elle soupira puis regarda le visage de son cousin. Il avait grandi, même si elle restait plus grande que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres. En même temps, elle avait un an de plus que lui aussi. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'exclamation du Gardien de la Tempête quand Tsuna se réveilla. Ce dernier regardait le visage de sa cousine, puis ses yeux semblables aux siens qui le regardaient. Il se releva brusquement en continuant de la fixer.

-Yuki !

-Tsuna ! Imita t-elle en se moquant de lui.

-Tu...tu n'es pas repartie.

-Comme tu vois, rigola t-elle légèrement.

-Tu me dois des explications, fit-il sérieusement.

-Je sais, et je te les donnerais, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton Gardien de la Brume.

-Gardien de la...commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par Reborn. Il se mit à regarder l'entrée du gymnase.

-Le Gardien est là, déclara Reborn en regardant dans la même direction que son élève.

Deux adolescents rentrèrent, mais l'accueil fut plutôt glacial. Yuki passa son regard des deux garçons à son cousin et ses gardiens, ou plutôt à Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto pendant qu'elle se relevait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de ben s'entendre entre eux. Elle échangea un regard perdu avec Ryohei, qui, à son bonheur, semblait être aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle se mit rapidement à côté de Basil et regarda une fille aux cheveux violets rentrés. Fille qu'apparemment personne ne connaissait.

-Une amie à toi Sawada ? Demanda le Gardien du Soleil.

-N...Non.

Alors Gokudera commença à dire que la fille était un certain Mukuro. Yuki y réfléchit pendant deux secondes mais elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Et Tsuna la défendit, à la surprise de son bras droit. En remerciement, ladite Chrome embrassa le châtain sur la joue, provoquant les rougissements de ce dernier, une réaction excessive de Gokudera et d'un blond en uniforme vert et le fait que les Gardiens Vongola et Basil étaient blasés. Mais Yamamoto retint juste à temps Gokudera de sauter pour étriper la fille alors que Tsuna chancelait, une main sur la joue. Yuki mit son coude sur l'épaule de Basil, de façon à ce que son menton soit dans la paume de sa main et regarda l'échange d'un œil amusé. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard des Varia et les remarques de Bel et Levi, puis celle de Mammon disant que c'était un « humain spécial ». Elle haussa un sourcil à cause de ça. Spécial ? En quoi cette fille était spéciale ? Yuki suivit du regard Gokudera qui avait sortit de la dynamite et menaçait à présent les deux garçons qui accompagnaient la fille.

-Pourquoi Gokudera est aussi méfiant envers elle ? Chuchota t-elle à Basil.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais vu que Sawada-dono vient d'accepter Dokuro-dono en temps que Gardien, je suppose qu'il n'a pas le choix à par l'accepter aussi.

-T'as raison.

Ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement à cause du pacificateur de Reborn qui se mit à briller. C'était le signe qu'un autre Arcobaleno était dans les parages. Mais Mammon avait toujours sa chaîne autour de sa tétine, alors ça ne venait pas de lui.

-Yuki, t'as l'air en forme, kora ! Fit une voix derrière. Elle reçut un coup de pied sur la tête et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

-Yuki, ça va ? Demandèrent trois voix à l'unisson, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Basil, Yamamoto et Tsuna.

-Ouais, ouais...répondit-elle en se relevant, une main sur le nez. Attends...Kora ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son corps se retourna de lui même. Aucune paroles n'arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche.

-COLONELLO !

-Ça fait un bail, kora !

-Colonello-shishou, vous connaissez la cousine de Sawada ? Demanda le boxeur en regardant en maître.

-Bien sûr que oui, kora !

-Il m'a fait passer le pire mois de toute ma vie ! S'exclama la jeune fille en tentant de se cacher derrière Yamamoto.

-Bizarrement, je comprends tout à fait...murmura Tsuna pour lui même en jetant un regard blasé à Reborn.

-Mais je suis pas là pour ça, kora. Je devais savoir si cet enfant est un Arcobaleno aussi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et laissez vos reviews ^^**

**~ByeBi~**


	4. Cible 4: Duel du Nuage !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-J'ai la nausée...

-Les effets des illusions Yuki, rien de plus, lui dit Reborn du haut de la tête de Tsuna.

-Les illusions de Mukuro sont toujours aussi impressionnantes...fit pensivement Tsuna en tournant au coin d'une rue.

-Donc tu le connais finalement !

-Oui, je l'ai combattu une fois...

-Et depuis cette fois il veut ton corps ?

-C'est ça, se lamenta t-il en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du chemin.

-Cependant...commença l'Arcobaleno, je pensais que Tsuna serait déclaré vainqueur sachant que maintenant nous avons l'avantage du nombre de bagues.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Continua le châtain en se reprenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit continuer le combat alors qu'on est déjà gagnants ?

-Je ne sais pas...Yuki, une idée ?

-Pourquoi Yuki aurait une idée ? L'interrogea son élève pendant que Yuki secouait négativement la tête. Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

-J'ai...euh...

-Elle a fait parti des Varia pendant un an et demi et les a quitté il y a trois mois, lâcha Reborn avec un sourire innocent.

-Hey Reborn ! Protesta l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

-QUOI ?!

Yuki se boucha les oreilles et regarda son cousin se faire envoyer au tapis par un coup de pied de Reborn. Le bébé sauta ensuite sur l'épaule de Yuki et s'y assis, regardant son élève se relever péniblement. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux jambes, il se massa le crâne en coulant un regard inquisiteur à sa cousine. Celle-ci soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Je t'ai dis que je t'expliquerai tout mais après le conflit des Anneaux si ça te va.

-Très bien...

-Sinon, Yuki, reprit Reborn en tournant la tête vers son visage, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

-Aucune, j'ai quitté les Varia parce que je sentais que Xanxus manigançait quelque chose, quelque chose de gros. Mais je ne sais pas quoi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'est renforcé depuis que je suis à Namimori.

-Renforcé à quel point ? Lui demanda Tsuna, en la regardant avec sérieux mais aussi peureusement.

-A tel point que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va merder dans le combat de demain.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement devant les paroles, mais aussi le regard de Yuki. Elle était préoccupée, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. La Gardienne releva un peu la tête et regarda son Parrain, qui, pris sur le fait, rougit d'embarras.

-Ça va aller Tsuna.

-Yuki, tu sais, le soir de ton match, quand tu étais inconsciente...

-Hum ?

-Xanxus a dit qu'il te tuerait une fois le conflit terminé, termina Reborn à la place de son élève.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Et ça ne te fais pas peur ?! S'exclama le châtain en la regardant avec de grands yeux. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver et elle était menacée de mort.

-Si, mais je sais me défendre. Et puis je ne pense pas que mon cousin adoré le laisserait faire, non ?

Elle lui fit un clin ainsi qu'un sourire complice avant d'ouvrir le portail des Sawada. Tsuna la regarda rentrer et remarqua le sourire discret du tueur à gage sur l'épaule de Yuki. Avec un soupir et se disant que sa cousine était toujours compliquée, il rentra chez lui à son tour.

* * *

-Ce Hibari est si fort que ça ?

-Ouais, le mec le plus froid et le plus fort que j'ai vu, affirma le Gardien de Soleil en hochant la tête. Alors pourquoi tu t'énerve autant ? Continua t-il à l'intention de Gokudera.

-Je sais ! Mais le Juudaime a confiance en nous et n'est pas là. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre parce que nous avons manqué d'encouragements.

-C'est un raisonnement bizarre, rigola Yamamoto.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, idiot de joueur de baseball !

-Tête de pieuvre, je ne comprends rien mais je suis extrêmement gonflé à bloc !

-Ils sont bizarres...murmura la seule fille présente pour elle-même. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et à sa surprise, le rire léger de Yamamoto résonna à côté d'elle.

-Tu t'y feras, répondit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'entrée du lycée. Oh, notre héros du jour est là !

Elle regarda dans la même direction que ses amis pour voir un garçon brun arriver. Elle devait accorder un point à Ryohei, ce garçon avait l'air d'être glacial. Mais fort aussi. Très fort. Elle sentait clairement l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait, et rien qu'à première vue, elle pouvait dire qu'il représentait parfaitement le rôle de Gardien du Nuage.

-Un nouvel herbivore ?

Elle grinça des dents au mot « herbivore ». Ok, il pouvait être froid et fort, mais il n'était pas supérieur aux autres pour autant. Le rire du joueur de baseball se fit de nouveau entendre et il présenta rapidement Yuki, tandis que celle-ci fusillait Hibari du regard. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de déplaisant quand elle vit Yamamoto tenter de calmer Gokudera et Sasagawa.

-On fait que passer, t'occupe pas de nous Hibari.

Gola Mosca atterrit juste derrière ce dernier. Yuki remarqua alors le tonfa qu'il tenait et la seule question qui lui vint dans son esprit était : _'D'où est-ce qu'il sort ça ?'_. Elle se sentit une main sur son épaule et ses yeux se levèrent pour tomber sur Yamamoto, qui lui souriait encore. Elle se demanda alors si il était tout le temps comme ça, aussi positif et jovial.

-Allons-y.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit vers ce qui était un terrain de sport complètement transformé en zone de guerre selon elle. Les Cervellos commencèrent à expliquer le combat, mais elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi ce combat avait lieu alors qu'ils avaient l'avantage du nombres d'anneaux ? Et pourquoi Xanxus avait l'air si sûr de lui ? Elle sursauta en entendant des coups de feu et soupira mentalement de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'une démonstration. Son regard se focalisa sur Hibari. Il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Hibari est notre champion, il ne perdra pas.

La voix de Yamamoto la sortit encore une fois de ses pensées et le rire de Xanxus lui fit remonter un frisson d'horreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

…

-Euh...d'accord ?

D'accord, elle avait compris rien qu'en le voyant qu'il cachait une grande force. Mais de la à détruire ce Mosca en dix secondes ! Et elle pouvait dire que la bouche grande ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés ne s'appliquaient pas qu'à elle. Bel, Levi et même la famille de Tsuna étaient choqués de la facilité qu'avait eu ce Hibari à vaincre son adversaire. Yuki se reprit en voyant Xanxus attaquer Hibari après que celui-ci l'ait provoqué.

-Mais quel con ! S'exclama t-elle à voix haute, mais sans que personne n'y fasse attention cela dit.

Elle regarda Xanxus esquiver les coups d'Hibari en serrant la mâchoire. Son pressentiment était bien présent. Son ancien Boss avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Hibari reçut quelque chose ressemblant à un laser à la jambe.

-Yuki, attention !

Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouvait sous Yamamoto. Le souffle de plusieurs explosions caressa sa peau. Ses yeux cherchèrent ses nouveaux amis, mais tous ce qu'elle voyait c'était la fumée des explosions.

-Ça va ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur Yamamoto, qui pour une fois ne souriait pas. Ses yeux montraient clairement son inquiétude. Yuki hocha lentement la tête et le brun se releva mais garda un genou à terre tout en restant au-dessus de la jeune fille et regarda autour. Cette dernière s'assit en regardant Xanxus, horrifiée. Il avait complètement perdu la tête !

-Quelle merde ! Lâcha Yamamoto, paniqué.

-ILS SONT COINCES ! Continua Gokudera en regardant trois formes allongés sur le sol.

Yuki grinça des dents et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le Gardien de la Brume et les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Elle tenta de se relever, mais en vain. La blessure que Bel avait empirée la veille s'était rouverte quand Yamamoto l'avait plaquée au sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand elle vit les projectiles arrêtés par des flammes. Qui avait le pouvoir de faire ça ?

-Juudaime, dit Gokudera avec un sourire.

Yuki écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Tsuna...avait fait ça ? _'Incroyable'_ pensa t-elle en le voyant se battre contre le Mosca et le finir en moins de deux. Mais son moment d'admiration pour son cousin fut de courte durée car ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes et ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait trop vite. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Xanxus. Il semblait presque...heureux que Tsuna détruise ce tas de ferrailles ?

-Tsuna...souffla t-elle en le voyant tranché le robot en deux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant un corps tomber de Gola Mosca. Un corps qu'elle reconnut comme étant le Neuvième du Nom. De là où elle était, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille et elle se retrouva sur ses jambes. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder à qui appartenait le bras pour savoir que seul Yamamoto était assez près pour l'aider. Honnêtement, les seules choses qu'elle entendit étaient la menace de Xanxus envers Tsuna et le fait que Reborn quittait les Vongola. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher du corps du Neuvième. Il n'était pas mort, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Xanxus, commença Tsuna, la faisant poser les yeux sur son cousin, je vais récupérer mon anneau. Et je ne te laisserais jamais hériter de la place du Neuvième Parrain.

Les lèvres de Yuki s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Tsuna avait changé finalement. Il était déterminé à battre Xanxus. Elle se pencha pour récupérer l'une de ses dagues quand elle se rendit compte qu'un combat se préparait. Combat interrompu par les Cervello en annonçant que le combat serait le tournoi funéraire du Neuvième et qu'il aurait lieu en temps que duel pour l'anneau du Ciel, et que le prochain parrain serait également déclaré lors de cette occasion. Et ils disparurent. Yuki tenta de se détacher de Yamamoto pour aller voir le Neuvième mais il ne la laissa pas partir, se contentant d'un froncement de sourcils en lui jetant un regard la décourageant de bouger. Il avait définitivement vu la tâche de sang qui grossissait sur son jean.

-Haneuma !

Yuki tourna son regard vers Gokudera pour voir qu'il avait raison. Le Juudaime des Cavalone, Dino avec plusieurs hommes derrière lui venait d'arriver. Ils s'occupèrent du Neuvième et elle sentit Yamamoto la tirer vers eux, mais elle refusa de se laisser entraîner.

-Yuki, ta blessure pourrait s'infecter ! Tenta t-il en la regardant.

-Je m'en occuperai une fois chez Tsuna, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, contra t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais...

-Je vais bien, Yamamoto !

Il la regarda un instant, les lèvres pincées et soupira, montrant son abandon.

* * *

Ce qu'elle avait fait comme bandage à sa blessure était suffisant. Elle fit attention au bruit qu'elle faisait en sortant de chez Tsuna et partie vers le collège. Elle ne fut pas surprise de marcher à côté de Gokudera au bout d'un moment, avant de retrouver Yamamoto et Ryohei. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, sans rien dire, avant que Gokudera ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

-Allons-y.

-Ouais, approuva Yamamoto.

-Allons-y, répéta Ryohei.

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à marcher vers le lieu du combat, même si Yuki boitait légèrement. Basil arriva rapidement à leur hauteur, leur apprenant qu'il y avait trois autres prétendants au titre de Dixième du Nom, en plus de Tsuna et Xanxus.

-Et en dehors du Neuvième du Nom et du Conseil Externe, Xanxus était celui qui était choisi par tous. Voilà à quel point les capacités de Xanxus sont écrasantes.

-Le Juudaime était dans le trio qui avaient les capacités pour être Boss ? S'enquit Gokudera.

-Non, répondit Basil, d'un ton qui semblait préoccupé.

-Hum...fit le boxeur en fermant les yeux.

-Je vois...répondit Yamamoto avec un petit sourire.

-Fallait s'y attendre, souffla la seule fille présente en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, dit simplement l'argenté en regardant Basil, qui eut une réaction surprise. Le Dixième du Nom est tellement incroyable que seulement peu de personnes l'ont vu.

Yamamoto rigola un peu, s'attirant le regard curieux de Yuki.

-Tsuna n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, lâcha t-il finalement, laissant un Gokudera prêt à répliquer quelque chose. Son côté incroyable est tellement évident qu'il est facilement négligé.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, idiot de baseballeur !

-Parfois, je peux pas dire si Sawada est génial ou pas, commença Ryohei, s'attirant l'attention de tous.

-Quoi ? S'énerva le Gardien de la Tempête.

-Mais c'est pourquoi il est au-dessus de la moyenne, termina t-il avec un regard confiant.

-Honnêtement, avant hier soir je me demandais si Tsuna ferait l'affaire en temps que Parrain, reprit Yuki en regardant le ciel, sous le regard consterné de Gokudera et curieux des trois autres. Cependant, après l'avoir vu hier soir, je sais qu'il n'y a pas mieux que lui. Parce que contrairement à Xanxus, Tsuna considère ses Gardiens comme des amis qu'il est prêt à protéger, et pas comme des subalternes.

S'en suivit un petit silence. Elle regarda les trois autres Gardiens et remarqua qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle. Elle sentit une légère pression sur la tête et leva les yeux pour voir Yamamoto lui sourire et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Bien dit ! Lui dit Ryohei en hochant la tête.

-Franchement, à par Yuki-san, vous deux ne dîtes que des choses sans sens ! Vous avez du muscle à la place du cerveau !

Basil les regarda, approuvant ce qu'ils venaient tous de dire. Lui aussi pensait de la même façon. Une lumière les coupa en plein milieu de leur « conversation ». Une lumière qui venait du collège de Namimori.

-Xanxus, murmura la jeune fille en reconnaissant la lueur de sa Flamme de la Fureur de son ancien Boss.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Lança Gokudera en se mettant à courir vers le lieu de la lumière, suivit des Ryohei et Basil.

-Monte sur mon dos, ça ira plus vite, lui fit Yamamoto et se mettant dos à elle.

-Merci, souffla t-elle en s'exécutant, ses joues virant au rouge.

Ses bras passèrent autour du cou du brun qui se mit à courir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au collège de Namimori. Elle dû reconnaître que Yamamoto courait vite. Arrivés à la cour intérieur, il la fit descendre. Yuki remarqua Xanxus, qui était confiant, ainsi que Bel, Levi, Mammon enfermé dans une cage et Lussuria cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Squalo n'était pas là, alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas mort. Ce mec était trop bruyant, trop sûr de lui et avait plein d'autres défauts mais il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas le genre à mourir comme ça. Elle fut légèrement surprise quand elle remarqua que Lussuria ne l'avait pas appelée. Pendant qu'elle était chez les Varia, il était toujours là à la materné. Son regard se posa sur le gamin habillé en vache dans les bras du Cervello. Il avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Mais pas de traces de Squalo ou de son adversaire, Arduino.

-Et Squalo, il n'est pas là ? Demanda Yamamoto en serrant les dents. Elle le regarda un peu et mit sa main sur son épaule quand la Cervello lui répondit qu'il était présumé mort.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit quand on s'est rencontré, Yamamoto, souffla t-elle de sorte que juste son ami l'entende.

-Hum...

-Arduino, le Gardien Varia de la Neige, commença une autre de ces femmes, attirant l'attention de Yuki, est bel et bien mort en revanche.

-Bien à présent nous allons récupérer les anneaux.

Les protestations de Ryohei ne l'atteignirent pas. Si son adversaire était mort, cela voulait dire que la Varia l'avait fini. Elle n'avait touché aucun de ses points vitaux. Elle sortit son anneaux et le remit dans la boite, comme les autres Gardiens et lança un regard à Tsuna. La seule chose à faire, c'était lui faire confiance. Elle mit la montre qu'on lui avait donné à son poignet et esquissa un sourire moqueur au _« Tsuna en gros plan. »_ de Yamamoto et à la réaction de son cousin. Elle sentit Yamamoto la tirer par le poignet alors qu'elle avait encore raté une partie de la conversation.

-Bon ben, c'est notre dernière occasion.

-Hein ? Demanda Tsuna en regardant le boxeur, confus.

-Le cercle, lui rappela Yamamoto en souriant.

-Et soyons enthousiastes ! Ordonna presque Gokudera.

-Ah...ah oui, approuva finalement Tsuna en se rappelant.

-Le cercle ? S'interrogea Yuki à voix haute.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Ryohei en la regardant. On n'en a pas fait pour ton duel car tu es partie directement ! Avant chaque duel, on fait un cercle d'encouragement ! Lui expliqua avant de se tourner vers Chrome et Hibari. Vous pouvez rester où vous êtes, on a la règle des dix mètres maintenant.

-Quelle règle ? S'enquit le châtain en regardant son Gardien.

-Celle de l'extrême limite ! Toute personne à moins de dix mètres est considérée comme dans le cercle ! C'est parti ! Continua t-il pendant que les six adolescents, Basil les ayant rejoint depuis un moment, formaient le cercle. Sawada, FIGHT !

-OUAIS ! Répondirent en chœur les autres, sauf Tsuna.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans le lieu de leur combat, lâchant un mot pour Tsuna, sauf Hibari.

-T'en est capable, cousin, lâcha t-elle en disparaissant de la cour intérieure.

Elle arriva bien vite dans le lieu de son combat, où une grande parabole se dressait au milieu. La jeune fille s'assit contre un mur et attendit jusqu'à ce que son bracelet fasse un drôle de bruit. Sa tête se baissa pendant que son corps chauffait affreusement. Elle regardait les Cervello annoncer sans émotions qu'elle serait morte dans trente minutes si elle n'avait pas l'anneau.

-Et merde...chuchota t-elle en sentant qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et laissez des reviews, je vous en prie T^T, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est bien, au moins je saurais que des gens aime.**

**Sur ce, ~ByeBi~**


	5. Cible 5: Le combat des cieux !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle avait soif. Sa gorge était tellement sèche, et son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Xanxus avait sorti ses flingues. Yuki déglutit et tenta de se lever. Impossible, son corps refusait de bouger d'un millimètre, et elle devait lutter contre son envie de dormir. Elle était comme dans un état second. Elle entendait les bruits à travers sa montre, mais ça n'atteignait presque pas son cerveau. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre des bruits de pas, enfin elle croyait.

-Yuki-Hime est en mauvais état ~Ushishishi~.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lever la tête, mais à peine les bottes blanches de Bel entrèrent dans son champs de vision que son visage se retrouva de nouveau vers le sol. Elle entendit Belphegor s'accroupir à côté d'elle et ses doigts passèrent sous son menton, la forçant à la regarder. Mais il était flou. Trop flou.

-Le Prince va aider sa Princesse.

Il se releva, laissant la tête de Yuki retomber mollement. Elle n'entendait que de vagues sons et son corps la faisait souffrir. Il faisait trop chaud. Elle allait suffoquer. Une main bandée lui prit le poignet et elle sentit un liquide pénétrer dans ses veines. La chaleur suffocante partit rapidement et ses membres acceptèrent de nouveau de lui obéir. Elle releva la tête vers son sauveur pour voir Belphegor, accroupit à côté d'elle, un coude sur le genou et son menton dans la paume de sa main, son sourire de Cheschire sur les lèvres. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le mur derrière elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée Bel ?

-Yuki-Hime n'allait pas bien, alors son Prince est venu la sauver.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier alors...

-Si la Princesse veut remercier le Prince, alors elle n'a qu'à revenir en Italie., ~Ushishishi~.

-Belphegor...

-Tu es faite pour les assassinats Yuki-Hime, la coupa t-il, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

-Désolé Bel, je veux avoir une vie plus ou moins normale maintenant, souffla t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le silence du Prince ne la rassura pas du tout. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébral quand le métal froid de l'un de ses couteaux se posa sur sa gorge. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le blond qui appuya sur son arme, faisant couler du sang sur sa peau. Avec un sourire sadique montrant toutes ses dents et son rire distinct, il enleva la lame et y passa sa langue, léchant le sang qui s'y trouvait.

-~Ushishishi~Yuki-Hime a du sang de paysan, mais le Prince s'en accommode. De plus, tu as la marque du Prince, susurra t-il en levant le haut de Yuki légèrement, dévoilant une petite cicatrice en forme de B sur sa hanche gauche. Tu me reviens de droit.

-Je ne suis pas à toi Belphegor, soupira t-elle en enlevant la main qui tenait son haut. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue quand elle sentit le couteau s'enfoncer dans son bras.

-Tu es à moi, et si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ça arrivera plus tard. Yuki-Hime appartient au Prince, déclara t-il froidement.

Avec cette dernière parole, il se leva et partit, laissant la jeune fille retrouver ses esprits, mais aussi avec l'anneau au creux de sa main. Lançant un dernier regard à sa montre, elle se leva et partit dehors en boitant et en tenant son bras blessé, où le sang tâchait déjà la veste de Yamamoto qu'elle portait encore.

* * *

-Yuki-chan ! Aide moi !

Yuki leva ses yeux sur Lussuria, qui l'appelait pour l'aider. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur Ryohei, qui était entrain d'être aidé par Gokudera.

-Désolé Lussuria, mais ce choix ne me revient pas, s'excusa t-elle en boitant jusqu'aux deux garçons.

-Hein ? Yu-chan ! S'écria le Varia en la voyant partir.

-Yuki-san, ça va ? S'enquit l'argenté en la voyant arriver.

-Ouais, juste une entrevue avec Belphegor qui m'a coûté un couteau dans le bras.

-Cet enfoiré aux couteaux...grogna t-il.

-Attends tête de poulpe, l'interpella Ryohei en se relevant, je veux l'aider aussi.

Avec ça, il regarda Lussuria qui beuglait pour de l'aide.

-Yuki-san, ça vous va ? Lui demanda Gokudera en la voyant regarder aussi Lussuria.

-Je pense que cette décision revient à Ryohei, mais pour ma part, ça me va.

-D'accord, de toutes façons le Juudaime aurait fait pareil si il était là.

-Merci tête de poulpe ! Cria Lussuria, ayant entendu toute la discussion.

Si elle disait qu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas vu une veine se montrer sur le front de Gokudera, elle mentirait.

-Je vais aider les autres, vu vos blessures c'est mieux si vous restez en retrait. Prenez soin de la stupide vache, demanda t-il en mettant Lambo dans les bras de Ryohei.

-OK. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Prends ces anneaux aussi.

-Le mien aussi, dit la jeune fille en donnant son anneau, tout comme Ryohei qui tendait deux anneaux.

-Tu rencontreras Sawada avant nous.

* * *

-C'est le seul qui dort dans un moment pareil.

-Oui, mais il s'est battu à l'extrême ! Rétorqua t-il en regardant Lambo, tout comme Yuki.

-C'est bizarre que Gokudera mette autant de temps...

-J'ai cru entendre des bruits dans le gymnase tout à l'heure, je vais aller voir, décida t-il en donnant l'enfant à Yuki.

-J'y vais avec toi !

-Hors de question ! Tu es blessée !

-Et toi aussi ! Trouvons un endroit en sécurité pour lui et allons au gymnase.

Il la regarda longuement, finit par hocher la tête et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser Lambo dans la salle de boxe. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le gymnase, et une fois devant, Ryohei demanda à Yuki de s'écarter en enlevant son bras de son soutient.

-T'es sûr que ton bras va le supporter.

-Oui.

Elle le regarda se préparer et donner un coup de poing dans le mur du gymnase. Elle fut aveuglée pendant quelques secondes et ses bras se mirent à la hauteur de son visage quand le bâtiment se fit soufflé par le coup. Elle regarda les restes du bâtiment, puis Ryohei, puis encore le bâtiment où les trois Gardiens se relevaient.

-T'y vas pas à moitié toi !

-Toujours à l'extrême ! Répliqua t-il en la regardant.

Les regards de Gokudera et Yamamoto se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux venus.

-Désolé, je déteste être inutile, lâcha le boxeur en se tenant le poignet. Il commença à avancer dans les restes du gymnase avec Yuki, qui regardait tout autour d'elle, toujours impressionnée par les dégâts. Je suis content de vous revoir.

- « Revoir » ? On aurait pu être soufflé nous aussi ! S'énerva Gokudera en fusillant Ryohei du regard.

-Hey, il vous a sauvé quand même, intervint Yuki en le regardant sévèrement.

-Yuki a raison, il nous a sauvé, intervint Yamamoto en soutenant Chrome.

-Yuki et Yamamoto ont raison.

-Je veux pas te l'entendre dire ! Continua l'argenté envers le boxeur.

-Hey, tiens bon ! Dit le joueur de baseball en voyant la fille aux cheveux violets souffler irrégulièrement.

-Comment elle va ? S'enquit le Gardien de la Tempête.

-Bien, elle a reçu l'antidote. Pas le peine de s'inquiéter.

-Maintenant, on est tous bon pour l'action !

-Je suis même pas sûr si c'était une illusion, ce satané illusionniste, pesta Gokudera en regardant le sol.

-L'important, c'est que vous ayez récupéré cette fille, l'interrompit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de violents...

Yuki regarda derrière elle, où Mammon et Belphegor sortir des débris pour se poser en hauteur.

-Et pourquoi vous restez là, insoucieux ? Demanda Bel en leur faisant face. On est toujours au milieu d'un combat.

La châtain se baissa pour prendre ses dagues, pendant que Gokudera avait sa dynamite dans les mains. Yamamoto dégaina aussi son épée, mais Yuki s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Bel et Mammon avaient vraiment voulu les tuer, ils ne seraient pas entrain de parler en ce moment.

-Vous êtes vraiment combatifs, reconnu le blond, mais aucun de vous ne peut se battre normalement, ~Ushishishi~.

-La ferme ! Rugit le Gardien du Soleil. Descends là qu'on règle ça !

-Idiot. Comme si on allait vous affronter.

-Nous avons déjà ce que nous voulions, intervint Mammon en ouvrant sa main, découvrant tout les anneaux Vongola.

Elle remarqua la réaction de Gokudera, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer ses bombes, elle tendit son bras devant lui.

-Yuki-san ?

-Ce sont des illusions.

-Des illusions ? Répéta Ryohei en la regardant.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, Yuki, la complimenta le bébé. Mais ça ne vous donnera pas la victoire.

-Tu as choisi le mauvais camps, Yuki-Hime, continua Belphegor. Bye-Bi~.

Ils disparurent, les laissant tous les cinq dans les restes du gymnase. Gokudera fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta, serrant les poings.

-Et merde, à cause de moi...

-Gokudera, le coupa Yamamoto en le voyant coupable, t'inquiètes pas. On a sauvé cette fille, c'est l'important.

-Oui, soignons ses blessures, rajouta Ryohei en regardant la concernée.

Elle vit Gokudera regarder Chrome qui respirait irrégulièrement, puis Yamamoto qui se tenait le ventre, Ryohei qui tenait son poing et enfin elle qui tenait son bras, dévoilant tout de même un large tâche de sang. Elle hocha la tête, ce que Gokudera lui rendit.

-Tu as raison, fit-il à l'intention du boxeur.

Yuki soupira de soulagement et s'assit, enlevant la veste de Yamamoto pour voir les dégâts sur son bras. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Elle releva la tête vers la voix pour voir Yamamoto regarder son bras avec un air sérieux, qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-Belphegor, répondit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur sa blessure.

-Je vois...souffla t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Il ramassa sa veste et l'inspecta rapidement, s'arrêtant sur la tâche de sang de la manche. Yuki aurait juré avoir vu une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux amandes.

-Désolé pour ta veste, s'excusa t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura t-il en riant un peu et en déchirant le vêtement. Ça va nous servir comme bandage.

Elle le regarda prendre son bras et envelopper la plaie dans le tissu en rougissant. D'accord, elle était gêné quand un garçon était près d'elle si elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais avec Yamamoto ça arrivait trop souvent !

* * *

-Juudaime !

-Tsuna !

Elle regarda avec horreur son cousin par terre depuis le dos de Yamamoto, puis Mammon mettre les anneaux un à un dans la chaîne. Bel prit la main de Xanxus pour y mettre la bague, mais avant il rit encore une fois et tourna sa tête vers le groupe d'adolescents et Lambo, qui dormait dans les bras de Ryohei.

-Merci à vous d'assister au sacre du nouveau Boss, les nargua t-il avec son sourire de Cheschire.

L'anneau finalement au doigt de son ancien Boss, Yuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _'C'est pas vrai'_ pensa t-elle en voyant les anneaux briller et Xanxus devenir complètement fou. Mais d'un coup il arrêta tout mouvements. Et il tomba, la lumière aveuglante qu'avait provoqué l'anneau du Ciel se dissipant. Bel et Mammon se retrouvèrent autour de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais aucune réponse.

-Xanxus...les anneaux...commença Tsuna en le regardant les yeux écarquillés de surprise. L'anneau a rejeté Xanxus.

Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillèrent eux aussi. Les anneaux...avaient rejeté Xanxus ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était le fils du Neuvième du Nom après tout ! Mammon se tourna vers Tsuna pour lui demander des explications, mais fut interrompu par Xanxus qui avait repris conscience. Il s'assit avec difficultés, Bel à côté de lui, essayant de l'aider.

-C'est ça...débuta Xanxus d'une voix empreinte de colère. Le Neuvième et moi...n'avons aucun liens de parenté !

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir le bruit qui sortit de sa bouche, montrant sa surprise. Xanxus et le Neuvième...n'étaient pas liés par le sang ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

-Xanxus...reprit le châtain, son Hyper Mode désactiver.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, déchet !

Elle se mordit encore une fois la lèvre en regardant son ancien Boss. La main qui tenait l'épée de Yamamoto se resserra. Alors c'était pour ça ? C'était pour ça que pendant les six mois qu'elle avait travaillé sous ses ordres, dès que le nom du Neuvième venait dans la conversation, il s'énervait brusquement et balançait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main à ses subordonnés ? Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix grave, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Squalo, et afficha un sourire discret. '_Je savais qu'il était encore en vie de veux requin' _pensa t-elle en laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Elle écouta l'histoire de Squalo sur Xanxus et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de les garder ouverts.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis pleasee et suivez la fiction ^^**

**Bye-Bi~**


	6. Cible 6: Break !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

-Alala, Lambo-san ne sait pas qui est cette personne.

-Lambo, c'est la cousine de Tsuna-nii, elle est arrivée il y a trois jours, chuchota une autre voix.

-Yuki-san semble être gentille personne, continua une autre voix, avec un accent.

Yuki battit des paupières pour voir trois enfants parler entre eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en la voyant réveillée cela dit. Elle les regarda tous chacun leur tour, reconnaissant Fuuta, I-Pin et le gamin habillé en vache, Lambo si elle avait bien compris. La jeune fille s'assit et bailla en s'étirant avant de reporter son attention sur lui trois enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les trois ?

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée Yuki-nee, mais Lambo voulait savoir qui occupait la chambre, s'excusa Fuuta en lui montrant Lambo.

-Dis, dis, tu veux être le subalterne de Lambo-san ? S'excita le petit en sautant sur elle avant de rire.

-Lambo, n'embête pas les grandes personnes !

Sur ce, I-Pin commença à courser Lambo, ne laissant que Fuuta dans sa chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent un peu avant de descendre à leur tour. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle inspira un grand coup la bonne odeur qui était présente.

-Ah, Yuki-chan, bonjour ! La salua sa tante pendant que Yuki prenait place.

-Bonjour Oba-chan, ta cuisine a toujours l'air d'être aussi bonne !

-Ah, merci Yuki-chan ! La remercia la mère de Tsuna en lui posant son petit déjeuner devant elle.

Elle prit ses baguettes et commença à manger, en ayant un peu de mal. Elle n'avait pas utilisé de baguettes depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant.

-Yuki-chan, tu manges comme Dino-kun avec des baguettes, rigola gentiment sa tante en lui posant des couverts occidentaux devant elle.

-Merci,bougonna t-elle en rougissant de gêne. Tsuna n'est pas levé ?

-Non, il dort toujours.

-Reborn ! Cria t-elle en sursautant. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

-Il y a deux minutes.

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé avant de continuer son petit déjeuner.

* * *

-Un restaurant de sushis ? Yamamoto a un restaurant de sushis ?!

-Ce serait plus juste de dire que le père de Yamamoto a un restaurant de sushis, la corrigea Reborn, qui se moquait de sa tête surprise du haut de la tête de Fuuta.

Elle fit la moue quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurant. Tsuna ouvrit la porte et reçut pleins de cotillons sur lui, et tous le monde le félicita pour sa victoire à un tournoi de Sumo.

-Sumo ? Se demanda t-elle à voix basse.

-La couverture que Ryohei a trouvé pour le conflit, lui expliqua l'Arcobaleno à la tétine jaune.

-Ahhh...

-Yuki-nee, l'apostropha Fuuta en lui prenant la main, allons manger.

-Oui, oui.

Elle se mit devant un plateau de sushis et les regarda tous attentivement. Elle sentit Fuuta partir pour aller voir une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs virant sur le roux. Elle entendit vaguement Dino dire à Tsuna que le Neuvième allait bien et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal de son anneau qui pendait à son cou. Ils avaient gagné ce conflit et tout était terminé. Son estomac la sortit de ses pensées. Yuki prit des baguettes et tenta de prendre un sushi, en vain. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu qu'elle ne savait pas se servir de baguettes et recommença pour obtenir le même résultat. Un rire familier lui parvint aux oreilles et ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour tomber sur un Yamamoto qui se moquait d'elle.

-C'est pas drôle ! Se défendit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Désolé, désolé...s'excusa t-il en riant toujours. Quand il s'arrêta, il se mit derrière et mit sa main sur celle de Yuki qui tenait les baguettes. Je vais t'aider.

Elle rougit d'embarras à cause de leur position mais se laissa faire. En même temps, il tenait l'une de ses mains et son autre main était posé sur le comptoir, résultat elle était bloquée. Mais elle oublia sa gêne quand un sushi se retrouva dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha lentement, comme pour préserver le goût et finit par avaler, la laissant avec des yeux émerveillés.

-Alors, c'est comment ? S'enquit Yamamoto en souriant.

-_Delizioso !_

-Hein ?

-Délicieux, en italien. Désolé, vieilles habitudes, lui expliqua t-elle en voyant son air confus.

-Ah, d'accord ! Fit-il en rigolant.

* * *

Tsuna regardait dehors. Être en cours lui faisait bizarre après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se concentra sur le cours quand il entendit ses camarades faire un « OH ! » en chœur. Il les regarda pour connaître la source de leur réaction, et suivit leur regard vers le tableau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant sa cousine en uniforme, regardant le sol, les joues légèrement rouge à cause de tous les regards sur elle.

-Bien, tout le monde, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève transférée aujourd'hui. Présente toi.

-Je m'appelle Sawada Yuki, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Sawada ? Demanda un garçon du fond.

-Tsuna est mon cousin, lui répondit-elle en le regardant.

-Bien, Yuki, vas t'asseoir à côté de Gokudera.

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Gokudera. Ce dernier lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit et elle sentit plusieurs auras sombres dans son dos. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit bon nombres des filles de la classe la fusiller du regard. Son année commençait bien...

Quand l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, elle prit son bento et suivit son cousin, Gokudera et Yamamoto sur le toit. Et une fois en haut, elle donna son déjeuner à Tsuna et alla à la barrière pour regarder la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La dernière fois qu'elle était allée à l'école, c'est en primaire et après elle avait eu des cours par correspondance, alors voir un établissement aussi grand était une première pour elle.

-Oh, Yuki, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dans ma classe ?! Lui demanda son cousin de sa place.

-Je voulais voir ta tête, répondit-elle en s'approchant du groupe.

-Mais tu étais toute rouge ! Lui rappela le joueur de baseball en rigolant.

-Me le rappelle pas ! Ordonna t-elle en rougissant encore, s'asseyant à côté de Tsuna contre le mur, en face de Gokudera. En attendant, il semblerait que tu aies pas mal d'admiratrices Gokudera.

-Ces stupides femmes...bougonna t-il en commençant à manger.

-Gokudera-kun est toujours aussi populaire, tout comme Yamamoto, lui apprit Tsuna en mangeant lui aussi.

-Yamamoto ? Répéta t-elle en regardant le concerné se gratter l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

-T'exagère un peu Tsuna.

-Je n'exagère pas Yamamoto...

-Sinon, Yuki-san, comment avez-vous trouvé votre matinée ?

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé à l'école, mais ça n'a pas changé, toujours aussi chiant ! Le seul truc qui a changé c'est l'uniforme. La jupe est trop courte ! Pesta t-elle en prenant une bouchée de riz.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien moi !

Après sa phrase, Yamamoto récolta le regards de ses trois amis. Avec un air surpris, il remarqua le regard offusqué de Gokudera, choqué de Tsuna et gêné de Yuki.

-Yamamoto, ne dis pas ce genre de choses à Yuki-san !

-Du calme Gokudera, je dis juste ce que je pense, le calma Yamamoto.

Les joues de Yuki s'empourprèrent, et elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs derrières les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa tresse. Elle fit mine d'ignorer la discussion mouvementée des garçons en face d'elle en se concentrant sur son repas. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant.

-Donc, tu me dis où tu étais ces six dernières années ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...se rappela t-elle, s'attirant l'attention de Gokudera et Yamamoto en plus de celle de Tsuna. Donc...il y a six ans, après avoir quitté Namimori avec mon père, on est allé en Italie, où il m'a laissée chez une « connaissance ». J'ai attendu pendant un an et demi qu'il vienne me chercher, mais c'est Oji-san qui est venu à la place. Et je me suis retrouvé dans le Conseil Externe sans le savoir, sous la supervision d'une tortionnaire. C'est là où j'ai rencontré Basil d'ailleurs. Pendant ces trois ans où je me suis entraîné avec mon Maître, je pensais revoir mon père, mais rien.

-Rien ? Aucune nouvelles de ton père ? S'étonna Tsuna en la regardant.

-C'est ça. Quand j'avais treize ans et demi, Iemitsu m'a dit que j'allais rejoindre un groupe d'élite des Vongola.

-Élite ? Répéta l'argenté, les bras croisés avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Ce serait...

-Oui. A treize ans et demi, j'ai rejoins les Varia.

-C'est pour ça que le mec aux couteaux et le bébé te parlaient comme si ils te connaissaient dans le gymnase, se remémora le Gardien de la Pluie.

-Ouais. J'ai été là-bas pendant un ans et demi, et il y a trois mois, je les ai quitté. Puis Oji-san est venu et m'a donné la demi-bague de la Neige. Le reste, vous le connaissez.

-Je pensais pas que...et ton père ? Demanda brusquement son cousin, se rappelant qu'elle en avait brièvement parlé.

-Il est le second de ton père, mais autrement je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis six ans, avoua t-elle d'un ton monotone.

* * *

Le mariage de Bianchi et Reborn. Mais est-ce que Bianchi avait vraiment écouté la réponse de l'Arcobaleno ou pas ? Enfin bref, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le conflit, et depuis, c'était le calme. Aucune menaces majeures à traiter, aucune vies menacées. Une vie normale quoi. Enfin...si c'est normal pour une femme dans la vingtaine d'épouser un bébé. Mais elle devait s'avouer une chose. C'était que la mariée était sublime avec la robe de sa tante.

-Hey, Yamamoto, l'appela t-elle en se tournant vers lui, sachant qu'ils étaient juste à côté. J'ai entendu dire que tu allais faire quelque chose avec ton père, c'est quoi ?

-Surprise, répliqua t-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

-Mais...geignit t-elle à voix basse en faisant une tête de chien battu.

C'était vrai qu'en trois semaines, elle et Yamamoto s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait réussit à faire confiance à quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Le regard du brun tentait vainement lui échapper, mais à chaque il revenait sur son visage. Elle aurait presque juré avoir aperçu de petites nuances de roses sur ses joues.

-Tu verras plus tard, termina t-il avant que Gokudera ne se mette à lui parler en le prenant pour Tsuna.

Elle regarda d'un air blasé Gokudera parler au mur en croyant que c'était Tsuna. Son traumatisme avec sa sœur était vraiment triste. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle se retrouvait assise à côté du sportif dans l'église.

-Au faite...commença Yamamoto en chuchotant.

-Hum ?

-Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, la complimenta t-il en souriant.

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu, t'es pas mal non plus.

Il rit encore un peu avant de se concentrer sur Reborn qui tardait à répondre. Et la journée continua. Mais en tant que Vongola, rien ne se passa comme prévu et finalement, ce fut la mère et le père de Tsuna qui se « marièrent » encore une fois.

* * *

Être au lycée quand les cours étaient terminés était un peu déprimant, mais elle ne s'ennuyait pas spécialement en regardant Yamamoto s'entraîner à donner des coups de batte dans le vent. Ça se voyait qu'il aimait le baseball.

-Yuki !

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami. Il était assit sur le banc du rang d'en-dessous, sa batte à ses pieds.

-Tu me parlais ?

-Oui, mais t'écoutais pas apparemment.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, je te connais maintenant, rigola t-il. En faite, je voulais savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ben, est-ce qu'il y a des gens que tu admire ?

-Hein ? Fit-elle en haussant ses sourcils. C'est quoi cette question d'un coup ?

-C'est juste que tu parles souvent de ton Maître, alors je me disais que tu devais l'admirer un peu au moins.

-Mon Maître ? Hum...réfléchit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, c'est vrai que j'admire beaucoup mon Maître, elle m'a littéralement appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, même si elle reste une tortionnaire. Et pour répondre à ta première question, j'admire mon Maître et la femme qui m'a hébergé quand mon père a foutu le camps.

-Je vois, répliqua t-il en souriant. Je vais reprendre mon entraînement.

-Et moi je crois que je vais rentrer, déclara Yuki en se levant.

-Fais attention.

-Oui papa, ironisa t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. A demain !

Elle ne vit pas les joues rouges de Yamamoto quand il la regardait partir. Non, elle se demandait seulement pourquoi d'un coup elle l'avait embrassé. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait.

* * *

-Tsuna !

Elle regarda la chambre de son cousin, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis trois jours et pensant qu'il serait revenu. Où était-il passé encore ? Et en plus, Reborn, Lambo et I-Pin manquaient également. Bianchi et elle avaient pu convaincre sa tante de ne pas appeler la police, mais de justesse seulement. Et ce n'était pas que Tsuna, Reborn et les enfants qui manquaient. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko et Haru avaient disparu aussi. _'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?'_ se demanda t-elle refermant la porte de son cousin. Par réflexe, elle toucha l'anneau à son majeur droit et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit une bague entre ses doigts, la regardant avec nostalgie. Yuki la passa à une chaîne qu'elle mit ensuite autour de son cou et la cacha sous son pull avant de sortir pour ratisser encore une fois Namimori. Trois jours sans nouvelles, ce n'était pas normal. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course et fit volte face, pour voir un bazooka violet atterrir sur elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, un tir se fit entendre et le sol sous elle se déroba.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! RxR please !**

**Bye-Bi~**


	7. Cible 7: 10 ans plus tard !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amane, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Réunir les Gardiens ? Répéta Tsuna en regardant Reborn, puis Yamamoto, dix ans plus âgé que celui qu'il connaissait. On sait où ils sont ?

-Sasagawa est porté disparu, Chrome a été aperçu en Italie et Hibari ne devrait pas être loin de Namimori, répondit le Gardien de la Pluie.

-Et Yuki ? S'enquit-il, ne contrôlant pas sa voix tremblante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se concrétisa en voyant le regard de Yamamoto devenir soudainement triste, mais aussi colérique.

-Yamamoto, réponds ! S'énerva Gokudera, mais la main de Tsuna sur son épaule l'arrêta, en particulier en voyant les yeux larmoyants de son précieux Boss. Juudaime ?

-Yuki...commença le brun, Yuki a trahi les Vongola et a rejoint les Millefiores il y a deux ans.

-Quoi ? Demanda faiblement le châtain en ouvrant grand ses yeux d'horreur.

-Yamamoto, tu es sûr de ça ? Intervint Reborn en le regardant.

-Oui, affirma t-il en fermant les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. C'est Xanxus qui nous a prévenu, sachant qu'elle faisait partie des Varia. Mais il y a un an...

-Il y a un an...l'encouragea l'argenté en voyant son trouble.

-Il y a un an elle est morte, lâcha t-il en rouvrant ses yeux. On sait pas comment, ni par qui, mais elle est morte.

-Yuki...morte ?

Reborn regarda son élève, puis Yamamoto qui partit s'isoler. La nouvelle avait jeté un froid. Surtout que ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille, Iemitsu lui avait assuré.

* * *

Tsuna regarda Lal quand elle leur annonça clairement qu'ils seraient sévèrement punis si ils disaient « Je n'y arrive pas ». Et honnêtement, elle lui faisait peur.

-Tsuna, écoute un peu ! Le réprimanda Reborn en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Le dernier élève de Lal a atteint un haut grade dans la Mafia.

-Ah oui ? Demanda t-il, encore un peu sonné.

-Oui, et tu la connais. Elle a réussit à être un officier de la Varia après tout.

Un officier de la Varia ? Il n'en connaissait pas...Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et tombèrent sur Lal, qui le regardait de haut. Elle était...stricte, sévère. Une tortionnaire.

-Impossible...Yuki ?!

-Juudaime ?

-C'est ça, répondit l'Arcobaleno en souriant. Lal a entraîné Yuki pendant trois ans, et vous avez vu son combat pendant le conflit des anneaux.

-Tu étais...le Maître de Yuki ? Demanda Yamamoto d'un ton sérieux en la regardant. Il avait remarqué la lueur triste à l'énonciation du nom de la jeune fille, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais tout appris !

-C'est vrai, affirma Lal en fermant les yeux.

Elle lui avait tout appris, à cette gamine peureuse. Pendant trois ans.

* * *

Encore un combat de l'Empereur de l'Épée. Tsuna lui avait tout dit à propos de Yuki et il avait refusé d'y croire, mais maintenant...Yamamoto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Yuki était bel et bien morte, elle avait bel et bien trahi Tsuna, tous le monde. Lui. Il sursauta malgré lui et son cœur s'accéléra en entendant la voix de la jeune fille à travers l'écran. La caméra se tourna sur elle, et un sourire apparût sur le visage de l'épéiste. Il n'y avait pas grande différence entre celle qu'il connaissait et celle de la vidéo. A par qu'elle portait un manteau de Varia et qu'elle faisait plus...femme.

_-Yu-chan, tu veux dire quelque chose ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Squalo m'a forcé à venir pour me prouver qu'il est plus fort que Takeshi mais franchement..._

Yamamoto haussa les sourcils en entendant Yuki l'appeler par son prénom. Ils étaient si proches que ça pour qu'elle utilise « Takeshi » au lieu de « Yamamoto » ?

_-VOIIII ! Gamine, ferme la et arrête de dire des conneries ! Hurla Squalo, même si il ne le voyait pas, la caméra toujours sur Yuki._

_-Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai dix neuf ans, vieux requin de merde ! Rétorqua t-elle en criant à son tour._

_-VOIIIIIII !_

_-Yu-chan, Squ-chan pas de combat entre vous ! Leur rappela Lussuria._

Le brun ne retint pas son rire devant cette scène. C'était comique à voir, sachant que Yuki avait prit une boite arme. Puis son regard redevint sérieux et se focalisa sur la jeune fille de l'écran. Il fronça ses sourcils automatiquement. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir dans son temps, et il espérait qu'elle n'arrive pas dans cette époque comme tous les autres.

* * *

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur des petites chaussures noires. Elle leva son regard pour tomber sur Reborn, qui la regardait. _'Je crois qu'il est surpris...mais je suis vraiment pas sûre.'_ pensa t-elle en se relevant doucement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence à côté d'elle, autre que Reborn. Un homme blond la regardait comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Tsuna se battre contre une sorte de monstre.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda t-elle à voix haute.

-Le monde dix ans dans le futur, lui répondit Reborn en la regardant toujours, comment t'es tu retrouvée ici ?

-Je...je marchais dans la rue en vous cherchant et un bazooka violet m'est tombé dessus. Et maintenant je suis...ici.

-Je vois, tu as été frappé par le Bazooka des Dix ans, lui apprit l'Arcobaleno en se focalisant sur le combat de son élève.

-Hein ?

-Voyage dans le temps, expliqua le blond à côté d'elle. Mais ça échange sa place avec nous-même dix ans plus tard. Sauf que toi, tu es juste apparue comme ça.

-On réglera ça plus tard, Spanner, le coupa Reborn.

Yuki regarda Reborn, puis Tsuna et écarquilla les yeux. Son cousin...c'était vraiment lui qui dégageait une telle quantité de flamme ? Mais comment ? Il n'avait pas pu faire autant de progrès en seulement trois jours ! Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il relâcha ses flammes. Et le silence. Elle entendit Tsuna se poser par terre, et marcher jusqu'à se mettre face à elle.

-Yuki.

-Ts...Tsuna ? Bégaya t-elle en le regardant.

-Lève-toi, ordonna t-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Tsuna...reprit-elle en le regardant, se disant qu'il était plus impression en Hyper Mode. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Plus tard. Monte sur mon dos.

Elle s'exécuta en enroulant ses jambes et ses bras autour de la taille et du cou du châtain. Elle remarqua le blond, Spanner, attacher quelque chose autour de la taille de Tsuna et Reborn se mettre sur sa tête avant qu'il s'envole. Elle regarda le sol s'éloigner petit à petit.

-Yuki, l'appela Tsuna.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

-Hein ?

-Tu vas apprendre des choses, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable à cause de ça.

Elle le regarda quelques instants et soupira. Elle avait compris. Dans cette époque, elle avait du faire des choses pour lesquelles elle pourrait se sentir coupable. La jeune fille haussa ses sourcils en voyant une énorme machine ronde et blanche. Pour l'amour de Dieu, où est-ce qu'elle était tombée ?! Quand elle reposa ses pieds à terre, elle balaya l'endroit du regard en écoutant d'une oreille discrète Tsuna et Reborn. Cette machine était leur but ? Son cœur rata un battement quand une voix les interrompit. Yuki coula un regard méfiant vers les nouveaux venus. Un rouquin à lunettes avec deux Cervellos derrière lui. Elle sentit Tsuna rallumer ses flammes et pu les voir distinctement. Ces flammes étaient différentes que celle du combat contre Xanxus. Tout comme ses gants. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une machine, et son regard se dirigea vers une espèce de prison de verre. Où reposaient tout les Gardiens de Tsuna. Et I-Pin. Et une femme aux cheveux bleus qui lui était familière.

-Maître ! S'exclama t-elle en faisant un pas vers le groupe endormi.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus, Sawada Yuki, la menaça le dénommé Irie.

-Que leur as-tu fait ? L'interrogea Tsuna, ne cachant pas sa colère.

-Simplement endormi, lui répondit-il, leur escapade a causé pas mal de dégâts dans la base.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit rapidement un topo de la situation avec ce qu'elle avait compris. Vongola introduire base. Eux mal en point. Irie méchant. Elle arriver à la fin de la bataille. Elle les regarda tous un à un et s'arrêta sur Yamamoto. Elle pouvait apercevoir le sang qui avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche, et pouvait facilement affirmer qu'il avait subit un sacré choc. Yuki déglutit difficilement et regarda le roux ordonner à sa subordonnée de les réveiller, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

-Juudaime !

-Sawada !

Tsuna et Yuki se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lal, qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son élève. Tout comme les autres qui se rendirent compte de sa présence. Elle remarqua la faible étincelle de colère qui brilla dans les yeux de Gokudera pendant une seconde avant de se focaliser sur les paroles de leur ennemi, qui leur dévoila leurs anneaux. Instinctivement, elle cacha le sien en mettant son autre main devant. Mais par contre, qu'est-ce que c'était des boites armes ? Et pourquoi Lal et Gokudera disait à son cousin de détruire cette machine, sachant qu'ils mourraient en contrepartie ? Elle déglutit et regarda le roux, cherchant à le décrypter. Quelque chose qu'elle avait appris pendant son passage chez les Varia. Décrypter les moindres mouvements de sa victime pour en tirer le plus d'informations possibles si besoin, ou juste s'amuser avant de l'achever. Elle étouffa un cri de stupeur quand la machine s'ouvrit, révélant les futurs de ses amis. Bordel, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand Irie mentionna la politique du _Tri-Ni-Sette_. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins de quoi il parlait ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Reborn, puis à Lal quand Irie mentionna leur sacrifice pour protéger cette politique. Ses doigts touchaient nerveusement l'anneau caché derrière son pull.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, donne nous ton anneau du Ciel, sinon tes Gardiens mourront, l'avertit le rouquin en commençant à partir. Sawada Yuki, tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi.

-Quoi ? Protesta le Dixième Vongola.

-Tsuna, l'arrêta t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. C'est bon.

Elle commença à marcher dans sa direction pendant que les Cervellos menaçaient les prisonniers si Tsuna ne leur donnait pas l'anneau. Elle sentait quelques regards sur elle, et devina parmi eux ceux de Lal et Reborn. Yuki se plaça rapidement à côté de Irie et sans crier gare, il tira sur ses deux subordonnées dans le dos. Dire qu'elle comprenait serait mentir. La seule chose qui lui vint dans son esprit, c'était _' Qu'est- ce qu'il fout à se désaper et à dire qu'il est de notre côté lui ?!'_

-Quoi ?! Tu es de notre côté ?! Cria Tsuna, elle remarqua à ce moment-la qu'il avait retrouvé son timbre de voix normale.

-Oui, c'est ça. J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment, Tsunayoshi-kun, continua t-il en se passant sa main dans les cheveux, te rencontrer dans ces conditions.

Elle tiqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Gagner de l'expérience en impliquant des personnes comme Kyoko et Haru ? Même si elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, elle savait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux importantes pour son cousin. Et là Irie lâcha une bombe. C'était...ce plan...venait de Tsuna ?

-Mon plan ? Répéta t-il, abasourdi.

-Les Millefiores ne devaient pas découvrir ce plan. Les seules personnes au courant étaient moi, le futur toi, le futur Hibari Kyoya et la future Sawada Yuki !

-Donc quand tu te réfères à « notre but », c'est...

-Oui. C'est pour ça que le futur Hibari-kun savait pour l'attaque surprise. Et c'est dans ce but que la future Sawada Yuki a rejoint les rangs des Millefiores afin de collecter des informations et de nous les transmettre.

-Donc j'étais un agent double, l'interrompit la concernée avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Oui, affirma t-il en lui lançant un regard...désolé. Avec ça, la réaction des Gardiens Vongola qui l'ignoraient était réelle, et Byakuran-san t'as acceptée dans un poste proche du sien. Ainsi, tu pouvais nous confier des informations auxquelles même moi n'avait pas accès.

-Cependant, le coupa Reborn, la Yuki de cette époque est décédée, est-ce qu'elle s'est fait prendre par Byakuran ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua t-il. Un jour, Byakuran m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était morte, sans plus d'explications.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait tout ça en impliquant d'autres personnes et entraînant la mort de Yuki ?

-IMPOSSIBLE ! Protesta Lal. Je connais Sawada, il ne ferait jamais ça !

Yuki ferma les yeux, un mal de crâne pointant le bout de son nez. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux dans quoi elle avait été embarqué dans cette époque. Si elle avait bien compris, la famille Millefiore possédait les anneaux Mare. Mais les anneaux Mare étaient la propriété de la famille Giglio Nero.

-Yuki-san, l'appela Irie, ce qui la fit rouvrir ses yeux, je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions à cause des anneaux Mare de cette époque et ton rôle dans la _Tri-Ni-Set_, mais je répondrais à toutes tes questions plus tard, en privé.

-Je te remercie pour ça, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est vrai ! S'écria Gokudera en tapant contre la vitre de sa « prison ». Tu as dit que les sept anneaux Vongola, les sept anneaux Mare et les sept tétines Arcobaleno formait la _Tri-Ni-Set, _mais qu'en est-il de l'anneau de Yuki-san ?!

-C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Tsuna en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

-C'est parce que Yuki ne fait pas parti de la _Tri-Ni-Set_, leur avoua Reborn, le haut de son visage masqué par son chapeau.

-Qu...

-J'AI OUBLIE ! Cria leur nouvel allié en coupant Tsuna.

-Hein ?

-As-tu reçu un appel du quartier général des Vongola ?

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, qui répondit à sa place. En les écoutant parler, elle esquissa un sourire en entendant l'attaque mondiale contre les Millefiore. En Italie ? Les Millefiore étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Parce que les Varia avait une réputation à tenir, et pour y avoir appartenu, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la _Varia Quality_.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! RxR please !**

**Bye-Bi~**


	8. Cible 8: Explications !

**Disclamer : les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Les blessés dans les lits, Yuki se mit juste derrière Yamamoto et regarda son visage. C'était vraiment un sacré choc qu'il s'était pris. Elle releva tout de même la tête quand Irie parla du frère jumeau de Belphegor qui serait l'une des Six Couronnes Funéraire. C'était bizarre sachant qu'elle se souvenait que le blond lui avait dit avoir tué toute sa famille quand il avait huit ans. Si ce Byakuran pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle se déplaça de façon à aider Lal à s'allonger dans un lit.

-N'en faîte pas trop, Maître.

-Hum...grommela t-elle en la regardant.

Yuki déglutit devant le regard de Lal. Elle semblait être colère contre elle. Était-ce à cause de ce le elle de cette époque avait fait ? Elle ne savait pas mais ses dents se retrouvèrent sur la lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller et son visage se fit honteux. Elle ne pu retenir le « désolé » de sortir, mais elle se rendit compte que Lal s'était endormie. La nouvelle de Xanxus battant le général ennemi ne la surprit pas. Xanxus était Xanxus. Elle retint un sourire moqueur devint l'attitude du roux, qui s'excitait d'un coup comme le disait Gokudera.

-Franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi...murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-Hein ? Lui demanda son cousin, qui était à côté d'elle.

-La Varia ne perd pas de combats, clama t-elle en chuchotant.

-T'as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose.

-Bien sur, si on revenait en ayant échoué notre mission, Xanxus commençait à nous balancer ce qu'il avait sous la main ou, si il était de mauvaise humeur, à nous tirer dessus. Crois-moi, tu en fais l'expérience une fois, tu ne veux pas recommencer.

-Je veux bien te croire, rétorqua t-il en rigolant nerveusement, plaignant silencieusement Yuki.

-Vongola...

Elle cessa de suivre la conversation et pensa à son ancienne équipe. Elle se demandait à quoi ils ressemblaient avec dix ans de plus. Est-ce que Squalo avait les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant ? Est-ce que Bel était toujours un meurtrier sadique bipolaire ? Remarque, si il n'était pas comme ça, Belphegor ne serait Belphegor. Une mini explosion et une fumée rose la fit sortir de ses pensées, et le Ryohei de son temps apparut. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que le bruit qu'il faisait ne lui avait pas manqué. Un léger rire lui échappa tout de même quand Gokudera commença à s'énerver contre le nouvel arrivant. Elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre en souriant puis la voix de Yamamoto la fit le regarder immédiatement. Il venait de se réveiller et semblait un peu sonné.

-Ya-Yamamoto, ça va mieux ?! S'enquit Tsuna.

-Ouais, un petit peu, le rassura t-il avec un sourire.

Le regard de Yuki croisa ensuite celui de Yamamoto, qui parut choqué de la voir.

-Yuki ?

-C'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Aider je suppose, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le regard inquiet de Yamamoto ne lui échappa pas. Pourquoi semblait-il donc si inquiet ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus car la machine s'ouvrit, et une flamme atterrit dans les main de Tsuna. Elle s'en approcha rapidement quand la flamme disparût pour laisser place à une boite orange.

-Ma première boite arme...chuchota son cousin en serrant un peu plus la boite.

-C'est donc ça une boite arme ? Demanda t-elle en la regardant de plus près.

-Oui, approuva le rouquin. Cependant, pour l'ouvrir, tu as besoin des sept sceaux Arcobaleno.

Sa tête se releva pour faire face à Shoichi, qui continuait son explication, parfois coupé par Reborn. Tsuna était complètement perdu à côté d'elle. Même si elle connaissait déjà l'histoire de la _Tri-Ni-Set_, elle écouta tout de même l'explication de Irie. Alors ils allaient retourné dans le passé pour réussir les tests et recevoir les sceaux Arcobaleno. Alors ils verraient tous les Arcobalenos...Y compris celui du Ciel.

-Pendant le temps des préparatifs, retournez à votre base vous reposer et expliquer tout aux nouveaux venus.

-Hein ? Protesta Yuki en s'approchant de lui. Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais tout toi-même !

-Oui, comme le voulait la Yuki-san de cette époque. Cependant, je préfère te dire ces informations une fois que vous serez revenus des tests. Elles pourraient te...perturber.

-Je n'aime pas savoir qu'on me cache des choses, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira t-elle.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est décidé, rentrez à la base vous reposez, ordonna Reborn avant de disparaître.

Yuki lança un dernier regard à Irie avant de se hâter aux côté de Yamamoto, qui venait juste de poser ses pieds aux sol. Il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua son air concerné. Rien qu'à cause de ce regard, il se sentit coupable de la rendre si inquiète. Alors naturellement, une fois debout, il passa sur son bras sur ses épaules et entreprit de partir en suivant les autres.

Elle ne posa pas de questions quant au mutisme de Yamamoto. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule du joueur de baseball et elle sentit qu'il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, la ramenant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Ses mains se portèrent immédiatement à ses oreilles quand Ryohei se leva pour crier en trois phrases ce que les garçons avaient passés cinq heures à expliquer. Elle aurait jurer que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au boxeur à cause du rire de Yamamoto avant qu'il ne calme les deux têtes brûlées du groupe.

-Donc si je comprends bien, commença t-elle en s'attirant tous les regards, Tsuna a débarqué dans cette époque il y a un mois et s'est réveillé dans un cercueil. Il a vu le Gokudera de cette époque mais a été remplacé par celui que nous connaissons. Après vous avez rencontré Lal Mirch, puis Yamamoto de cette époque et vous avez atterrit dans cette base où on vous a dit que les Millefiore, une famille mafieuse possédant les anneaux Mare était plus puissante que les Vongola. Après, tout les gens du passé sont venus, vous avez décidé d'attaquer la base Melone pour tuer Irie et retourner dans le passé, et dans ce but vous vous êtes entraînés. Sauf que Irie est notre allié et nous devons maintenant vaincre ce Byakuran, qui possède l'anneau Mare du Ciel pour rentrer chez nous.

-C'est ça, confirma Tsuna en hochant la tête.

-Et quant à la moi de cette époque, Yamamoto de cette époque vous a dis que j'avais rejoins les Millefiore puis je suis morte. Alors que ma trahison était enfaîte une partie du plan de futur Tsuna pour gagner des infos sur Byakuran pour que la victoire soit plus facile une fois tous dans cette époque. Donc je ne suis pas une traîtresse finalement.

-Beaucoup d'informations, lâcha Ryohei en se rasseyant.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que me tracasse toujours, Yuki-san, intervint Gokudera. La _Tri-Ni-Set _est composée des sept tétines Arcobaleno, des sept anneaux Vongola et des sept anneaux Mare. Ils sont tous liés par un lien incassable d'après Irie. Quand est-il de ton anneaux ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Se rappela Tsuna en la fixant dans les yeux. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

-Très bien, accepta t-elle avant de lancer un regard à Reborn. Je peux ?

-C'est à toi de voir, lui répondit-il en levant la tête vers elle.

-Bien. Il est vrai que je ne fait pas parti comme de la _Tri-Ni-Set_. Mon rôle ressemble plus à celui des Arcobalenos, qui protègent cette politique, fit-elle avant de les regarder, et voyant leur air interrogateur, elle soupira. Avez-vous déjà vu ou combattu les anneaux Mare ?

-Ouais, celui de la Foudre, répondit Gokudera en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Yamamoto, mais décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle savait que Yamamoto avait perdu contre un épéiste nommé Genkishi, et ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Dans ce cas-là, vous reconnaîtrez sûrement ça, leur dit-elle en dévoilant la bague cachée sous son pull.

Elle vit à tous, sauf Ryohei, leur air surpris, choqué. La bague qu'elle avait autour du cou consistait en une gemme entourée de deux ailes repliées. Un anneau Mare quoi. Elle enleva la chaîne et posa la bague sur la table et enleva l'anneau Vongola pour le poser à côté.

-Un anneau Mare...souffla Tsuna, choqué. Yuki, pourquoi tu as un anneau Mare ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, je ne fait pas partie de la _Tri-Ni-Set, _ou plutôt mon rôle est particulier. Le Gardien de la Neige est celui qui veille à ce que les anneaux ne soient pas utilisés pour de mauvaises intentions, ou que leurs possesseurs se battent entre eux. C'est pourquoi, à cause de mon rôle, j'ai un anneau Mare et un anneau Vongola. Afin de garder un lien vivant entre les possesseurs des anneaux. Cependant, tous comme vos anneaux, les deux que j'ai choisissent leur possesseur. C'est pour ça qu'au cours de l'histoire, les deux anneaux n'ont jamais appartenu à la même personne car ils ne les reconnaissaient pas comme légitime héritier. Enfaîte, à ma connaissance, seul le Gardien du Primo Vongola possédait ces deux anneaux.

-C'est impressionnant...murmura le châtain les yeux écarquillés.

-Et si les anneaux sont utilisés pour faire le mal, qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire ? Lui demanda Gokudera.

-Dans ce cas-là, je peux utiliser mon attribut.

-Ton attribut ? Répéta Yamamoto en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, le regard toujours aussi sérieux que depuis le début de ses explications. La neige est , pas une amélioration, mais de la pluie ayant subit un changement. Quand elle tombe en hiver, elle disparaît quand vient le printemps, laissant la nature revivre. En clair, la neige est symbole de renouveau dans un sens, car si elle disparaît, de nouvelles plantes poussent.

-Renouveau ?

-Confus tout ça, hein ? Rigola légèrement devant l'air perdu de son cousin. En clair, je peux faire en sorte que les anneaux renient leurs possesseurs et attendent d'en avoir de nouveau.

-Mais alors on a pas besoin de se battre ! S'exclama Tsuna, ne voyant pas l'air sombre que Yuki arborait à présent.

-Le prix à payer est la vie du Gardien, leur apprit Reborn.

Les yeux des quatre garçons s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et regardèrent Yuki, qui avait fermé les yeux. Cependant, Yuki semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Comme si elle attendait patiemment le jour de sa mort. La jeune fille se leva finalement, et leur adressa un sourire, laissant même échapper un petit rire devant leur tête.

-M'enterrez pas tout de suite, on va se battre ! Je ne changerai pas les possesseurs des anneaux à moins qu'on soit tous morts, tués par Byakuran ! Sur ce, je vais aller voir Lal.

Elle sortit de la pièce, pour y retourner dix secondes après, un air gêné sur le visage.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire où est sa chambre ?

-Je vais t'y emmener, se proposa Yamamoto en se levant.

Elle le remercia et le suivit dans la base souterraine des Vongola. Le brun avait l'air...préoccupé. Yamamoto était toujours souriant, peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle avait eut l'occasion de le voir.

-Yamamoto...l'appela t-elle en prenant sa manche. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Yuki...souffla t-il en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Il soupira et mit sa main derrière la tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais quoi ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la collait contre son torse.

-Yamamoto ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, lâcha t-il dans son oreille.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant tu sais, tenta t-elle de le rassurer en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur, continua t-il en la reculant, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te battes, mais je sais que peu importe ce que je vais dire, tu iras quand même.

-Tu me connais bien, rigola t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement en voyant le regard sérieux de Yamamoto. Je ne vais pas vous laisser dans cette merde tout seul. On est tous les Gardiens de Tsuna, et il va avoir besoin de nous.

-Je sais, mais le toi de cette époque est déjà morte...

-Alors tu ne veux pas que ça se répète, devina t-elle avec un sourire triste. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je suis comme Tsuna sur ce point la.

-Je l'avais déjà deviné, rigola t-il, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui montrer la porte de la chambre de Lal et de partir.

-De toutes façons, j'assure tes arrières ! Lui cria t-il, déjà à quelques mètres d'elle avec un sourire.

-Et moi j'assure les tiennes !

Elle entra dans la chambre de son maître et s'assit à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans les siennes. La voir comme ça était bizarre. Pour elle, Lal était invincible. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Yuki ?

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda la femme allongée dans le lit, qui avait ouvert ses yeux. Elle la regardait, mais Yuki n'arrivait pas à décrypter les sentiments qu'elle avait dans son regard.

-J'aurais du le savoir, commença Lal en regardant le plafond.

-Pardon ?

-J'aurais du savoir que c'était une mission.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Si, je pouvais. Juste avant que tu rejoigne les Millefiore, tu es venue me voir pour me remercier de tout ce que je t'avais appris, et me dire que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, lui apprit-elle en la regardant.

-Même, fit Yuki en fermant les yeux, vous n'avez pas à penser ça. J'ai cru comprendre que cette mission était sûrement une mission suicide, et le moi de cette époque devait le savoir aussi.

-Connaissant le toi de cette époque, tu le savais. Toujours à cacher quelque chose aux autres.

-C'est ça, approuva la Gardienne en souriant. Maître, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je t'écoutes.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez le genre de relations que j'entretenais avec la Varia et les Gardiens ?

-Je sais que tu es retournée chez les Varia quand tu as fini le lycée, lui dit Lal, commençant à se rendormir, et tu avais une relation ambigu avec Belphegor.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas si vous étiez un couple ou autre chose.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Lal retomba dans un sommeil profond. Yuki resta immobile pendant un moment, digérant l'information. Elle ? Avec Bel ? Ce Prince assassin psychopathe bipolaire qui parlait trop souvent de lui à la troisième personne ? Elle ne savait même pas si ils étaient amis ou si Bel la prenait simplement pour un passe-temps à l'appeler « Yuki-Hime » ! Elle poussa un long soupire avant de sortir de la chambre. Cette époque n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros bordel.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, RxR please !**

**~Bye-Bi~**


	9. Cible 9: Test Arcobaleno 1 !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Une fille ?

Yuki fixait l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges qui lui souriait devant elle. Un sourire qui n'allait pas à cette personne. Ou plutôt cette apparence. Le blond à côté soupira en regardant l'échange de regards entre Yuki et la fille. Finalement, la Gardienne esquissa un sourire et se mit à rire.

-Une fille ! Bel, Mammon a fait de toi une fille !

-~Ushishishi~ Yuki-Hime, ne te moque pas du Prince, tu pourrais le regretter.

-Mais...continua t-elle en arrêtant de rire. Pourquoi une fille ?

-Je voulais savoir comment c'était, répondit simplement Bel en haussant les épaules.

-Ça reste stupide, intervint Mammon, ou Monta.

-La ferme morveux, répliqua Bel en le regardant.

-Peu importe, comment est la situation depuis la fin du conflit ?

-La Varia n'a plus droit à aucune mission pendant deux ans, accompagné d'une surveillance non stop pendant six mois.

-Quel ennui ! Lâcha le Prince avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Donc Yuki-Hime veut bien jouer avec moi ? Demanda le blond, ou plutôt la rousse, en s'approchant d'un pas.

-Euh...commença t-elle avant de se rappeler de la phrase de Lal dans le futur. Je-je dois y aller, devoir de Gardiens et tout le bordel, on se voit en cours !

Et avec cette dernière phrase, elle courut au toit, laissant un Bel surpris par son comportement. Il se tourna vers Mammon, qui contenta de hausser les épaules.

Elle s'arrêta une fois dans les escaliers menant au toit. Elle venait juste de fuir quand Bel s'était approché hein ? Bon sang, comment elle avait fini presque en couple avec lui dans le futur ? Lal avait dû se tromper ! Tout ça...était trop compliqué.

-Herbivore.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Hibari, qui avait un des ses tonfas dans sa main.

-J'allais juste prendre l'air Hibari, se justifia Yuki avant de rire nerveusement.

-Hn, répliqua t-il en baissant son arme avant de partir.

Elle le regarda partir, et une fois hors de son champs de vision, elle continua son chemin vers le toit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Lal donner une série de claque à Tsuna. Elle plaignit mentalement Tsuna. Les baffes de Lal Mirch étaient _très_ douloureuses.

-Tu es en retard Yuki, fit Reborn en atterrissant sur sa tête.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement quand Lal se tourna vers, lunettes sur la tête. A cause de ça, elle vit clairement les sourcils de l'Arcobaleno se froncés. En un clignement d'yeux, elle sentit le poids sur sa tête s'enlever et Lal chargeait sur elle. Elle bloqua le poing du bébé et se débrouilla pour l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face. Sans surprise, Lal se rattrapa facilement.

-Tes réflexes sont plus rapides qu'avant et tu t'es facilement débarrassé de moi. Cependant, j'aurais très bien pu te tirer dessus pendant que j'étais dans les airs ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu étais chez les Varia ?!

Les quatre Gardiens remarquèrent l'expression honteuse qui prit place sur le visage de Yuki pendant qu'elle se faisait réprimander par Lal. Après tout, trois d'entre eux connaissaient le tempérament de la membre du CEDEF.

-Mais attends, si Lal est là, ça veut dire que c'était un test ?! Réalisa Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non, répondit Reborn qui se tenait à présent devant Yuki. Lal servira d'observateur pour ton test.

-C'est ça, car je ne suis qu'un Arcobaleno raté. Les test Arcobelno ont pour but de déterminer si tu es apte à porter l'anneau du Ciel Vongola, et ainsi être digne d'être le Dixième. Je suis venue pour voir si tu pouvais en venir à bout. Cependant, est-ce que cette poule mouillée peut vraiment être le Vongola Juudaime ?

-Alors, qui sera notre premier test ? Demanda Gokudera.

-Ça devrait être moi, kora !

Yuki se tendit en reconnaissant la voix. Lal et Colonello au même endroit rimait avec combat comme retrouvailles. Elle se rendit rapidement à côté de Ryohei pour voir Colonello dans le ciel, tenu par Falco, comme à son habitude. Elle fit un facepalm sans s'en rendre compte quand ils commencèrent à se battre, et compatit avec Tsuna quand il reçut les deux bébés dans le visage. Franchement, ces deux-là étaient tout simplement trop violents. Cependant, elle écarta ses doigts juste à temps pour voir Lal faire une clef de bras à Colonello, et soupira de soulagement quand ils commencèrent à parler, arrêtant le combat. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les joues rouges de son maître. Elle était trop mignonne ! Et maintenant elle savait aussi que c'était une belle femme quand elle était adulte.

-Yuki, écoute ! L'interrompit le sujet de ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le genou.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi pendant ces deux dernières années maître, répliqua t-elle en sautant à cloche pieds, s'appuyant à l'épaule de Ryohei.

Colonello expliqua que son test serait après les cours au Mont Namimori avant de repartir. Elle se moqua encore des joues rouges de son Maître, et n'empêcha pas le léger rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle parla assez mal à Tsuna.

-Yuki !

-Oui ? Demanda l'adolescente en arrêtant de rire.

-D'ici le test de Colonello, tu vas venir avec moi, je veux voir tes progrès !

-Mais j'ai cours-

-Je m'en fous ! Hurla Lal en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête, la faisant immédiatement baisser celle-ci. Rentre chez-toi, changes toi et rejoins moi au Mont Namimori !

-Oui Maître, accepta la jeune fille en partant dans sa salle pour récupérer son sac, sous le regards ébahis des autres, sauf Reborn qui se contentait de sourire.

* * *

-Maître, c'est bientôt l'heure, on devrait pas arrêter ?! Demanda Yuki en arrêtant une balle de Lal avec l'une de ses dagues.

-Ne baisse pas ta garde en posant des questions comme ça ! Répliqua l'Arcobaleno en se glissant derrière son élève.

Celle-ci se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup de pieds qui aurait touché son crâne. Elle se recula de plusieurs mètres et essaya de récupérer son souffle. Mais l'un de ses sourcils se haussa quand elle vit Lal ranger son fusil dans son dos.

-Ton séjour chez les Varia t'as rendu plus rapide et plus silencieuse, remarqua Lal.

-Obligé, j'étais chez des assassins, expliqua Yuki en se laissant tomber par terre.

Elle crevait de chaud et sentait la sueur coller ses vêtements contre sa peau. De plus, Lal n'y était pas allé de main morte. Yuki se retrouvait avec une main en sang, un coupure sur la joue dû à une balle et plusieurs autres égratignures superficielles. Lal restait Lal après tout.

-Tu t'es tout de même améliorée depuis la dernière que nous nous sommes vu.

-Si vous le dîtes, souffla t-elle en retrouvant une respiration normale.

-Tiens, fit-elle en lui lançant un bandage et un pansement. Je vais y aller, les Gardiens et le Vongola Juudaime ne devraient pas tarder, dépêche toi.

-Oui oui...

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Yamamoto et Ryohei se tournèrent vers elle en même temps. Yuki se gratta la joue en s'asseyant pour regarder le combat.

-Tsuna et Gokudera doivent attraper le badge du bandeau de Colonello, mais il tourne autour du pot, lui répondit Lal, concentrée sur le match.

Elle hocha la tête et remarqua une flamme sur l'anneau de Gokudera. Elle battit rapidement des cils pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que l'anneau était bel et bien en feu. Yuki sentit vaguement Yamamoto s'asseoir à côté d'elle et rire un peu, sûrement dû à son expression surprise.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Comment Gokudera arrive à faire ça ?

-Ça ?

-Allumer son anneau !

-Ah, ça ! Dit-il en allumant lui-même son anneau, sous les yeux exorbités de Yuki. C'est comme ça qu'on se bat dans le futur, mais on t'a déjà tout expliqué.

-J'ai pas dû écouter ce moment-là alors.

La flamme de Yamamoto s'éteignit et son rire atteignit les oreilles de Yuki, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lal leur dise de se la fermer.

* * *

Un test de passé. Six restants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant ? Tsuna était parti à Kokuyo Land parce qu'il était inquiet pour Chrome. Elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec les gosses maintenant. Elle poussa un long soupire avant de s'arrêter, pile devant le cimetière. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller la voir, ça faisait longtemps après tout. Ses pieds bougèrent tout seuls et se retrouvèrent devant une tombe qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Namimori. Yuki s'agenouilla devant et se contenta de la fixer.

-Maman...commença t-elle, ça fait longtemps.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle se contenta de fixer la pierre tombale devant elle, ressassant les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Mère qui était morte aujourd'hui. Tuée par des mafieux d'une famille ennemi des Vongola. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne verrait plus sa mère était toujours présente. Elle n'avait que huit ans. C'est trop jeune pour perdre sa mère.

-Yuki.

La jeune fille rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux à l'entente de cette voix chaleureuse qui lui était familière. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Yuki déglutit difficilement avant de tourner la tête et d'écarquiller les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien ne sortit.

-Tu as grandi, Yuki, lui dit la personne en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-A...Aria...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle se jeta dans les bras de Aria, qui lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. Yuki pleurait dans le chemisier de la jeune femme. Cette jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre, presque cinq années. Cette femme chez qui son père l'avait laissé. Cette femme qui lui avait donné l'anneau Mare qui était à de son doigt, à côté de l'anneau Vongola.

* * *

Trois tests validés, quatre restants. En deux jours, son anneaux avait brillé trois fois. Yuki regarda la porte qui était devant elle et frappa. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour glisser le nom de leur hôtel et leur chambre dans son sac de cours. Enfin, ils faisaient parti des Varia, alors rien de bien extraordinaire.

-Yuki-Hime est entrain de rêver ~Ushishishi~.

La concernée leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Belphegor, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle grogna et entra dans la chambre, trouvant Mammon couvert de blessures.

-Mammon, Tsuna a utilisé le X-Burner ?

-Ça s'appelle comme ça ? Demanda le bébé.

Yuki remarqua à cet instant qu'il était de nouveau lui-même, tout comme Bel qui s'assit sur le sofa et se mit à la regarder. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, qu'elle trouva du premier coup, et fouilla un peu partout pour trouver de quoi soigner Mammon. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna dans la chambre pour trouver Belphegor, tirant sur les joues de l'Arcobaleno. Yuki poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits de la chambre.

-Bel, laisse Mammon tranquille.

-~Ushishishi~ Non.

Le bébé soupira et se matérialisa sur les genoux de Yuki, laissant Bel tirer dans le vide. Son sourire disparût et il retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, regardant Yuki soigner Mammon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'occupait de ce stupide gamin alors qu'il était là ? Son sourire revint sur ses lèvres quand la jeune fille posa le dernier pansement sur la joue blessée de l'illusionniste.

-Yuki-Hime, le Prince s'ennuie.

-Et ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Joues avec moi, minauda t-il en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

-Je vais sortir un peu, lâcha Mammon en disparaissant.

Le sourire de Belphegor s'agrandit encore plus quand il se retrouva seul avec Yuki. Yuki qui semblait vouloir partir le plus vite possible. Le Prince le remarqua et son sourire s'effaça.

-Yuki-Hime, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Menteuse, souffla t-il en se jetant sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis Yuki ?

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Demanda t-elle en sentant une lame sr sa gorge. Pourquoi tu finis toujours par me menacer quand on est tous les deux ?!

-~Ushishishi~ C'est pour te rappeler à qui tu appartiens.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Quoi ? Fit-il, surpris de la question.

-Est-ce je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, ou une amie ?

Le blond prit quelques secondes pour assimiler la question. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça d'un coup ? Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un soupire de la part de Yuki. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle soupirait maintenant ?

-Tu es Yuki-Hime, _ma_ princesse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais ta princesse Belphegor ? Tu avais bien l'habitude de m'appeler paysan avant, alors pourquoi depuis la mission chez les Adamo, tu m'appelles princesse ?

Il la regarda à travers sa frange en se rappelant cette mission. Elle était dans la Varia depuis trois mois et Squalo les avait mis en duo pour une mission. Une mission visant à éradiqué les Adamo, une famille mafieuse ennemi des Vongola. S'introduire avait été compliqué, et Yuki étant plus agile que Belphegor, s'était retrouvée dans les conduits d'aération. Il s'était occupé de dégager l'entrée principale et le hall, sachant que le reste étaient dans le salon. Il s'y était rendu, mais une fois dans la pièce, il s'était arrêté. Il se souvenait encore de son choque quand il avait vu Yuki, se tenir entre plusieurs dizaines de corps, regardant sans émotions le bain de sang qu'elle avait causé. La surprise passée, il avait sourit de toutes ses dents en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas un paysan. Il avait trouvé une princesse, sa princesse, à travers ce regard vide et ce sang couvrant ce visage.

-Bel ? L'appela Yuki en agitant sa main devant lui, avant de soupirer. Je m'en vais.

Elle poussa Belphegor sur le côté, de sorte à ce qu'il tombe sur le matelas, et s'en alla, sous le regard du blond, qui s'était remis à sourire.

* * *

Test de Fon passé. Elle avait participé, sachant qu'elle avait accompagné Tsuna et Lambo au collège. Yuki avait quand même été un peu blessé dans sa fierté quand, à chaque fois qu'elle était à un centimètre de l'attraper, il s'échappait. Et maintenant, elle était avec Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei entrain de parler de ces tests, dans la chambre de son cousin. Tandis qu'eux quatre étaient autour de la table basse de Tsuna, Yuki était allongée sur le lit de son cousin, ressassant malgré elle sa conversation avec Belphegor. Il ne lui avait rien dit. La jeune fille soupira en fermant les yeux et commença à écouter la conversation.

-...pour ça. Le Test aura lieu, fit Reborn en buvant son café.

-Hein ? Comment ? Demanda Tsuna juste avant que quelqu'un ne sonne chez les Sawada.

Yuki rouvrit ses yeux et partit au rez-de-chaussé, pendant que son cousin réalisait qu'on sonnait. Elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Kyoko, Haru et Aria plus en arrière.

-Yuki, qui c'est ? Demanda son cousin en descendant les escaliers.

-Ah, Tsuna-san ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! Répondit Haru alors que Yuki avait tout juste ouvert la bouche pour parler.

-Kyoko-chan, Haru ? Ah, Oni-san est en haut...indiqua le Vongola à Kyoko.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, l'arrêta la collégienne.

-Nous sommes venues te présenter quelqu'un, lui apprit Haru avant de rire avec Kyoko.

Yuki posa ses yeux sur le visage d'Aria, tout comme Tsuna. La jeune fille retint un rire devant l'air gêné de Tsuna quand Aria se baissa pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne l'entendit pas distinctement mais devina que ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Haru et Kyoko. Et Tsuna vit finalement la tétine orange autour du cou d'Aria. Il échangea un regard avec Yuki, qui hocha la tête.

-Juudaime ! Cria Gokudera en se mettant devant son précieux boss. Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il à Aria, la regardant avec méfiance.

-Oh, c'est le visiteur ?

-Kyoko ? Fit Ryohei en descendant avec Yamamoto.

-Ah, oni-chan, nous étions...

-Oi, je t'ai demandé qui t'étais ? La coupa l'argenté en sortant ses dynamites.

-A-Attends, Gokudera-kun ! Cette personne...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Reborn lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête, l'envoyant au sol, lui sur le crâne de son élève. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux pendant deux secondes avant que Reborn ne regarde Aria.

-Je vois la ressemblance.

-R-Reborn...

-Désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici, s'excusa l'Arcobaleno.

-Non. C'est mon devoir, répondit-elle en prenant le poignet de Yuki pour la mettre entre Kyoko et Haru avant de les embarquer avec elle.

-Vous n'aviez pas des affaires à régler avec Tsuna-san ? S'enquit Haru.

-C'est bon.

-Oi, où emmènes-tu Kyoko ?! Commença Ryohei en élevant la voix.

Yuki s'arrêta et se poussa un peu pour regarder Tsuna, attendant qu'il se décide à venir. Finalement, ce fut Reborn qui lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire avancer. Yuki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre et le traîna par la manche de son haut derrière les filles.

-Allez Tsuna, ça ne va pas être horrible de passer un moment avec des filles, non ?

-Non mais...

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre cousin ! Chantonna t-elle en lui souriant.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

-Moi ? Rien ! Répondit-elle rapidement, mais elle savait que l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna était entrain de fonctionner pour la déchiffrer.

-Je te crois pas.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! RxR please !**

**~Bye-Bi~**


	10. Cible 10: Test Arcobaleno 2 !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Yuki jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle. Des hommes les suivaient. Mais ils étaient là pour Aria, ou pour Tsuna ? La jeune fille claqua sa langue contre son palet en s'asseyant à côté d'Aria dans un parc. Elle pouvait entendre son cousin derrière elle reprendre difficilement son souffle.

-Boss ?

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face à Chrome, et de suite, Haru et Kyoko se levèrent et la guidèrent jusqu'au banc pour qu'elle s'assoit entre elles. Yuki posa son coude sur la table et mit son menton dans sa paume de main. C'est vrai que Chrome était allée dans le futur aussi.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tu peux aller au magasin changer le pull ? Le rose suffira. Yuki, accompagne le, dit Aria en donnant un pull à Tsuna, avant de jeter un regard à l'adolescente assise à côté d'elle.

-Allez cousin, allons changer ce pull, lança Yuki en se levant.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière elle pour voir si Tsuna la suivait. Le soupire qui atteignit ses oreilles. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement vers les trois garçons qui se cachaient, même si ils étaient voyants.

-Yuki, dis moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu connais Aria ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça Tsuna ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas, c'est juste que quant tu la regardes, tu as l'air de beaucoup la respecter. Et je te connais assez pour dire que tu ne respecte pas les étrangers autant que cette femme.

-Bien joué Sherlock, tu mérite de savoir. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que mon père avait foutu le camps en me laissant chez l'une de ses connaissances quand j'avais neuf ans ?

-Oui, et ?

-La connaissance était Aria.

-HEIN ?! S'écria t-il en arrivant devant le magasin.

-Pas le peine de crier, soupira t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles et elle entra dans le magasin, suivit de Tsuna.

-Tu veux dire que la personne chez qui tu as habité pendant un an et demi est Aria-san ?!

-Oui.

-Ça veut dire que tu savais déjà qui était l'Arcobaleno du Ciel ?

-Oui, répondit Yuki en remerciant rapidement la vendeuse pour le changement.

Ils sortirent du magasin en silence et retournèrent au parc. Tsuna semblait avoir bien prit la nouvelle. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. M'enfin, c'était mieux comme ça. Les sourcils de Yuki se froncèrent tout de même en sentant les présences hostiles des hommes qui les suivaient. Les deux Sawada retrouvèrent finalement le groupe de filles qui parlaient et Yuki reprit sa place à côté d'Aria. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles puis les filles partirent acheter des jus de fruit.

-Tu n'as pas une question à me poser ? Demanda Aria une fois les filles hors de vue.

-Et bien, qui êtes vous ? Je sais que vous connaissez Yuki, mais vous êtes aussi un Arcobaleno, alors qu'ils sont censés être des bébés.

-Tu penses que je suis un imposteur ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas que tu sois entrain de mentir.

Yuki arrêta d'écouter et regarda les alentours, afin d'évaluer le nombres d'ennemis._'Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je suis venue sans armes ?'_ se demanda t-elle en voyant leurs adversaires sortir de leur cachette.

-Est-ce que c'est le Test ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne connais pas ces hommes, lui répondit Aria.

Yuki fronça ses sourcils en voyant ces hommes sortirent des boites et allumer des anneaux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? On lui avait dit que les boites armes n'allaient pas être inventées avant quelques années encore ! Elle s'élança sur un homme dont l'arme était recouverte d'une flamme verte, une flamme de la foudre. Elle esquiva de justesse un coup de se baissant, mais les fourmillements dans sa joue la firent froncer ses sourcils. Se battre alors qu'elle ne possédait pas de flamme était un gros désavantage.

-Yuki-san ! Cria Gokudera en voyant l'homme s'apprêter à la frapper de nouveau.

La concernée écarquilla les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure de frustration. Elle allait recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un bloque l'attaque avec son épée. Les yeux de Yuki remontèrent lentement vers la tête brune de celui qui la protégeait. Il se débarrassa rapidement de l'homme et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va ?

-T'inquiète Yamamoto, j'en ai vu d'autres, grommela t-elle en regardant autour d'elle les ennemis tomber un à un.

Elle déglutit. Même Ryohei qui n'utilisait pas encore de flamme avait gagné. Était-elle si faible que ça ? Elle se tendit inconsciemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-T'es sûre ? Demanda Yamamoto, visiblement inquiet.

-Oui.

Elle sentit le regard de Yamamoto sur elle, tentant de trouver ce qui la tracassait. Cependant, Yuki ne le laissa pas continuer car elle partit rejoindre Aria. Yamamoto la regarda partir et soupira, se disant qu'elle était trop dure à comprendre. Mais c'était ce qui faisait qui elle était après tout. Il espérait juste qu'elle s'ouvre à lui un jour. Parce qu'elle était importante pour lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand il l'avait rencontré.

Une fois à côté d'Aria, la jeune fille rencontra les yeux de la mafieuse, ces orbes bleus qui semblaient la lire comme un livre ouverte. Elle regarda le groupe, en particulier Yamamoto, et reporta son regard Yuki, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

-Ton petit-ami est très mignon Yuki, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais grandit aussi vite.

-Hein ?! S'exclama en rougissant, lançant un rapide regard au concerné qui était occupé avec les filles qui venaient de revenir. Ce n'est...Yamamoto et moi on est juste amis !

-Oh ? Ce n'est pas ce que dit son regard pourtant. Et ta réaction me dit que...

-Tu-tu ne devrais pas donner ton sceau à Tsuna ? La coupa Yuki, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

Aria regarda sa montre et appela Tsuna pour qu'il vienne, lui disant qu'elle devait partir rapidement. Yuki n'empêcha pas ses yeux de s'agrandir à cause de la nouvelle. Aria repartait déjà ? Elle avait à peine eu le temps de lui parler de sa vie, des amis qu'elle s'était fait ! Le lumière orange de la tétine d'Aria allant dans l'anneau de son cousin la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda son propre anneau qui se mit à briller.

-Aller Yuki, allons-y.

-Hein ? Demanda la concernée en même temps que Tsuna.

-Je veux que tu me raconte tout sur ton petit-ami pendant que je t'emmène dîner quelque part.

-Petit-ami ? Répéta le châtain, confus, en regardant sa cousine qui rougissait furieusement en fusillant Aria du regard.

Les yeux du futur Boss s'écarquillèrent et il lança un regard derrière lui. Comme il le pensait, Yamamoto regardait Yuki rougir avec un sourcil haussé. Non, c'était pas possible. Yuki n'était pas...

-T'es amoureuse de Yamamoto ? L'interrogea t-il à voix basse.

-T-Tais-toi ! Cria t-elle en le frappant sur le haut du crâne, rougissant encore plus.

-Yuki, frapper son Boss n'est pas recommandé tu sais, la réprimanda Aria avec un sourire avant de l'emmener avec elle. Je la ramènerai pour 21 heures, Tsunayoshi-kun !

-D'accord ! Répondit-il en haussant la voix.

-Tsuna, où est-ce qu'elle emmène Yuki ? S'enquit Yamamoto en arrivant à côté de lui.

Le châtain se tourna vers son ami, le regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment...

-Yamamoto, tu me le dirais si...comment dire...tu appréciais ma cousine ?

-Hein ? Bien sur que j'apprécie Yuki Tsuna !

-Non, je veux dire...si tu l'appréciais _beaucoup_.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues prirent une teinte rosées en comprenant le sous-entendu de Tsuna. Il commença alors à rire nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Se contenta de répondre le joueur de baseball.

* * *

-Aria, on pourra aller dans un restaurant italien ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas aller en Italie !

-Si tu veux, même si je voulais manger quelque chose de japonais, comme des ramens ou des sushis.

-Italien, répéta Yuki en s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir.

-Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois, soupira Aria, même si voir que Yuki n'avait pas tant changé que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté d'Aria, qui était quelques mètres devant Yuki. Une voix masculine commença à parler, et l'adolescente se rapprocha, pour voir un homme blond demander à Aria de rentrer avec lui.

-Ça fait un bail Gamma ! Comment tu vas ?

-La...la sale môme ! S'exclama Gamma en reconnaissant Yuki.

-Tu me reconnais alors ? Faut croire que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça en six ans !

-Boss, où étiez-vous passé ? Vous vous êtes levée et vous avez dit que vous partiez au Japon, fit Gamma en ignorant l'adolescente.

-Mais m'ignore pas ! Protesta Yuki en faisant la moue.

-Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire face à la famille si il vous était arrivé quelque chose, continua t-il.

-Je vais bien alors peu importe, répondit Aria en reprenant sa marche, suivit de Yuki.

-De toute façon, rentrons à l'hôtel.

-Non, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

-Quelque chose ?

-Je dois emmener cette jeune fille manger pour qu'elle me raconte ses histoires de cœur.

-Aria ! Cria la concernée en rougissant une énième fois.

Gamma les regarda à tour de rôle avant de pousser un long soupire. Sa boss était butée, et avec la gamine avec elle, elle l'était tout simplement encore plus. Il finit par accepter et repartit, les regardant une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur.

Yuki regarda Aria, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi continuait-elle de la harceler avec Yamamoto ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Yamamoto et moi ne sommes qu'amis !

-Son regard montrait clairement le contraire pourtant.

-Bref, comment va Uni ? Demanda t-elle brusquement en changeant de sujet. Elle doit avoir cinq ans cette année non ?

-Elle est très intelligente pour son âge.

-Elle doit te ressembler maintenant. Après tout, la dernière que je l'ai vu, elle avait huit mois.

-Peut-être, mais elle sait qui tu es.

-Ah oui ?

-Je lui parle de toi, et à cause de ça, elle veut te voir. Et il y a la photo que j'ai prise de toi et elle à la maternité dans sa chambre.

-J'ai envie de la voir maintenant ! Se plaignit Yuki avant de bailler.

-Yuki, promets-moi quelque chose, fit sérieusement Aria.

-Ce que tu veux, répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi sérieux.

-Surveille la, je ne serai pas éternellement là. J'aimerais la voir grandir et devenir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Tsunayoshi-kun, mais je sais que je ne pourrais sûrement pas.

-Aria ?

La voix de Yuki était faible devant la déclaration de celle qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième mère, celle qu'elle avait gagné en perdant la sienne. Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ? Yuki serra ses poings en regardant le trottoir.

-Je protégerai Uni quoi qu'il arrive, promit-elle en levant la tête pour regarder Aria. Parce que c'est ma petite sœur, même si nous ne sommes pas liées par le sang.

* * *

Yuki serrait la boite de pilules dans sa main quand Tsuna ouvrit sa porte. Il semblait frustré à cause du test de Reborn. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Reborn était le plus puissant des sept. Leurs chances de gagner étaient minimes.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda t-il en chuchotant.

-Ouais, répondit-elle en vérifiant si elle avait ses deux bagues.

Elle prit ses dagues et fourra les pilules dans la poche de son gilet noir avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussez pour mettre ses bottes. Tsuna redescendit avec Lambo quand elle eut finit de mettre ses chaussures.

-Tsuna, tu as dormi au moins ?

-Plus ou moins, grimaça Tsuna en mettant ses chaussures.

Elle prit Lambo, toujours endormi, dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte. Avec un dernier regard échangé, les deux Sawada quittèrent la demeure pour rejoindre l'île Namimori. Pendant le chemin, aucun d'eux ne parlait, leurs pensées focalisées sur le combat qui arrivait. Yuki savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chances contre Reborn. Après tout, elle s'était battue une fois contre lui, quand elle était sous la tutelle de Lal.

_-Maître, qui c'est ?_

_Yuki, du haut de ses douze ans, regardait curieusement le bébé en costume à côté de Lal. Était-ce l'un de ses amis, comme Colonello ? Son regard chocolat se bloqua sur le caméléon qui dormait tranquillement sur le chapeau de bébé. _

_-C'est elle ? Demanda le bébé à son maître._

_-Oui, elle possède l'anneau Mare. Yuki, continua Lal à son intention, aujourd'hui tu vas te battre contre Reborn, pour évaluer tes capacités._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Fais attention, Reborn est meilleur tueur à gage au monde et sert directement sous les ordres du Neuvième du Nom. Un seul instant d'hésitation et s'en ait finit de toi._

_La pré-adolescente déglutit difficilement. Ce bébé, un tueur à gage. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un Arcobaleno après tout. _

_-Bien, cria Lal après s'être mis à l'écart pour observer. Que le combat commence !_

_Le jeune fille sortit ses dagues et fonça le bébé, qui se contentait de sourire. Le caméléon s'était réveillé et, maintenant sur le doigt de son maître, s'était transformé en canne verte. D'ailleurs, il arrêta facilement l'attaque de Yuki. Trop facilement. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver la canne qui arrivait dans sa tête et lui donna un coup de dague qu'il esquiva. Sans savoir comment, elle e retrouva propulser contre la falaise derrière elle. Un craquement sinistre au niveau de son avant-bras la fit grimacer de douleur. L'impact était plus douloureux qu'elle ne pensait. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se reposer car le tueur à gage était devant elle, un pistolet braquer sur son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, avec un dernier effort, profita du fait qu'il était à quelques centimètres pour lui donner un coup avec son arme, même si l'effort lui prit le peu de forces qui lui restait. Elle déchira à peine la manche de son costume car Reborn n'avait pas prévu ça. Mais une lumière jaune entra dans son champs de vision quand Reborn se recula, et ce fut le noir._

Son affrontement avec l'Arcobaleno avait été plus violent que tout ce qu'elle avait eut avec Lal, et même Colonello ! Elle en était ressortie avec le bras gauche fracturé, deux côtes fêlées et une blessure sévère à la tête. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva, avec Tsuna et Lambo, là où les autres gardiens attendaient, devant des barques. Tous étaient silencieux. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Hibari qui était à l'écart. Sans un mot, elle mit Lambo dans les bras de Chrome et s'installa dans la même barque que Ryohei et Hibari. Son regard restait sur l'eau, même quand Yamamoto annonça clairement qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas un combat. Remarque, si il s'était entraîné avec Reborn dans le futur, rien de plus normal.

-Reborn-san ne ferait jamais de combat sérieux avec le Juudaime, nous sommes probablement entrain de nous en faire pour rien ! Fit Gokudera en tentant de réconforter Tsuna.

-Les chances pour que ce soit un combat sont plus élevées que ça, le contredit Yuki. Reborn est un Arcobaleno avant tout, peu importe que Tsuna soit son élève ou pas. Si il décide de se battre sérieusement contre nous, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'hésiter parce que nous le connaissons. Mais même sans hésitations...

-Tu t'es déjà battu avec le bébé ? Lui demanda Hibari, intéressé par la conversation.

-Une fois. Le combat a duré une minute. J'ai finis avec un bras cassé, deux côtes fêlés et une plaie à la tête.

Elle ressentit la peur de Tsuna de là où elle était. En même temps, elle sentait qu'ils étaient tous préoccupés, sauf peut-être Hibari qui était excité à cause du combat. Finalement arrivés à l'île, ils escaladèrent la paroi et se retrouvèrent devant Lal, Colonello et Reborn. Tsuna faillit faire une crise cardiaque à cause d'une étoile de mer. Reborn expliqua rapidement son test, qui consistait en une bataille sérieuse avec lui. Yuki se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Ils devaient gagner.

Elle vit quelque chose passer très vite à côté d'elle, et ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'elle découvrit que c'était son cousin, à présent évanoui. Hibari se décida à attaquer, mais se fit très vite mettre à terre par une balle de Reborn. Yuki mit sa main dans sa poche quand Ryohei attaqua pour en sortir ses pilules. Elle entra en mode d'Hyper Volonté en même temps que Gokudera et Yamamoto utilisèrent leur boite arme. Dagues en main, elle s'élança dès que Ryohei se retrouva à terre, suivant Chrome et Yamamoto. Reborn était vraiment sérieux cette fois, c'était mauvais. Léon se transforma en canne et arrêta l'une de ses dague. Elle utilisa son autre lame pour l'attaquer au ventre, mais il sauta en l'air pour éviter.

-Le retour de la canne, pesta Yuki en serrant ses dagues.

Léon se transforma en revolver et les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent immédiatement. Ses réflexes d'assassin prenant le dessus, elle courut derrière un rocher quand le coup de feu partit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent cependant quand Reborn se retrouva devant elle, arme pointée sur elle. Elle roula sur le côté assez rapidement pour que le rocher soit détruit à sa place. Mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter le coup de poing de Reborn qui atterrit dans sa joue. La flamme sur son front s'éteignit de suite et ses yeux se fermèrent. Après tout, c'était le professeur particulier tueur à gage Reborn, alors comme pouvaient-ils gagner ?

* * *

**Yo ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**Sur ce, ~Byi-Bi~ !**


	11. Cible 11: Test Arcobaleno 3 !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la couleur grise. Le plafond de la pièce où elle était. Sa tête bascula sur sa droite pour tomber sur Chrome, qui dormait toujours. Yuki se redressa pour s'asseoir, avec une grimace de douleur quand elle ouvrit un peu la bouche. Sa main se porta immédiatement à sa joue, où un bandage recouvrait l'endroit que Reborn avait frappé. Elle comprit rapidement le bilan du test en voyant Shamal rentrer avec plusieurs conserves dans les bras. Ils avaient perdu.

-Tu devrais éviter d'ouvrir la bouche si tu veux éviter d'avoir mal à chaque fois jeune demoiselle, lui conseilla Shamal en s'approchant.

-Je m'en accommoderai, grimaça t-elle en le regardant, comment vont les garçons ?

-Ils s'en sortiront.

-Tant mieux, murmura t-elle en retirant le draps pour se lever.

-Les jolies filles ne devraient pas se battre, alors quand elle sont blessées elles devraient se reposer au lieu de se lever.

-T'occupe pas de moi Shamal.

Elle enfila ses bottes, remettant ses dagues à l'intérieur et parti en ignorant royalement le soupire de Shamal. Elle descendit sur la plage et s'y assis, regardant la mer. Tsuna devait se sentir mal. Ils devaient tous se sentir mal. Mais elle savait pourquoi ils avaient perdu. Ils n'étaient pas déterminés à tuer Reborn si nécessaire. Un soupire lui échappa et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Sa tête se tourna pour atterrir sur Lal, Colonello et Reborn.

-Ta joue ? Lui demanda Lal.

-Bof, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu pire de la part de Reborn. En faite j'ai eu pire de votre part à tous les trois.

-T'es entrain de nous faire passer pour les méchants, kora ?!

-Reborn, tu vas nous laisser repasser le Test quand Tsuna te le demandera ? Demanda Yuki en ignorant Colonello.

Le manque de réponse du tueur à gage la fit soupirer une fois de plus.

-Ils n'étaient assez déterminés, lâcha t-elle en regardant de nouveau la mer. Ils ne se disaient pas que tu pouvais les tuer si tu le voulais. Ils sont trop naïfs sur certain points.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit finalement Reborn. Mais toi tu étais déterminée, sachant que tu es entrée en mode d'Hyper Volonté immédiatement. C'est dû à vos entraînement respectif.

-Je sais. Ils se sont entraînés et ont appris à se battre pour se protéger et protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. J'ai appris à me battre pour tuer.

Cette triste réalisation la fit fermer les yeux. C'était là la différence entre elle et la famille de son cousin. Elle avait tué, et n'aurait aucun remord à le refaire si nécessaire. Comme Belphegor l'avait si bien dit, elle était faite pour les assassinats.

-Tu ne dois pas être honteuse pour ça, Yuki, la réprimanda Lal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais Maître.

-On va voir les autres, kora ! Lui apprit le bébé blond en montrant le groupe d'adolescents sur la falaise.

-Comprit.

-Au faite, Yuki, comment tu as géré les effets secondaires des pilules ?

-Je crois que j'ai dormi autant que pour mon combat pour l'anneau.

-Bien.

Ils partirent tous les trois, laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se releva rapidement en inspectant la mer de son regard. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand des tank sortirent de l'eau. Yuki courut et s'écarta de leur champs d'attaque en sortant ses deux lames. Sans effets car un tank la suivit et commença à tirer sur elle. Yuki évita les projectiles et une fois à côté de l'engin, planta une lame dans une ouverture où plusieurs fils électriques étaient voyant. Elle les trancha et s'éloigna en rejoignant les autres pour le voir exploser. Si c'était ça le test de Verde, ça allait poser problème. Ils étaient tous blessés et il en arrivait encore. Yuki retourna les attaquer et en détruit deux d'un coup avant d'aller aux côtés de Gokudera, qui venait d'être sauver par Yamamoto.

-Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-elle en s'agenouillant aux côtés de l'argenté pour l'aider à se relever.

-Plus ou moins, lui répondit l'épéiste, mais c'est de plus en plus dur.

-Ces blessures sont douloureuses, rajouta Ryohei.

Elle fronça ses sourcils quand Chrome se fit mettre à terre après avoir explosé un l'un de ces pions. Les trois Arcobalenos arrivèrent, et Tsuna se posa à côté d'eux, essoufflé. Yuki déglutit en entendant Reborn annoncer qu'ils allaient se battre contre Verde parce qu'il avait brisé le pacte. Si Lal, Colonello et Reborn s'y mêlait, c'était sérieux. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait ce pacte, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec la protection de la _Tri-Ni-Set_.

Les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillèrent quand deux pions s'envolèrent pour aller trouver Hibari et Lambo. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Hibari, mais Lambo était incapable de se défendre. Colonello tira sur la capsule qui abritait Verde, mais la balle rebondit. Elle retint un juron et s'éloigna dans les bois avec Yamamoto quand des animaux géants ayant des flammes apparurent.

-Par où est-ce que l'attaque va arriver ? Se demanda Yamamoto à voix haute en s'agenouillant.

-La-haut ! S'exclama Yuki en regardant le ciel.

Heureusement pour eux, Reborn détruit la raie géante avant qu'elle ne puisse les attaquer.

-Merci gamin, le remercia le joueur de baseball.

Des bruits d'explosion les firent firent retourner leur attention sur la plage. C'était Skull, si elle avait bien compris. L'Arcobaleno à la tétine violette.

-Mais il est con ou quoi ? Se demanda t-elle à voix basse.

-Il va finir par passer par dessus bord, lâcha Reborn en regardant les missiles du bateau de Skull atteindre les Gardiens.

Yuki regarda d'un air blasé le bateau de Skull couler.

-Il est pathétique, souffla t-elle en le voyant se relever une fois sur la plage.

Elle leva la tête pour voir un autre animal au-dessus d'eux. Heureusement, Reborn le détruisit avec une seule balle.

-Impressionnant gamin.

Yuki se contenta de hocher la tête. Rapidement, les trois Arcobalenos se trouvèrent côte à côte sur la plage, faisant face à Verde. Elle suivit Yamamoto quand il retourna sur la plage, et elle vit les pacificateurs briller. Cela voulait-il dire que tous les Arcobalenos allaient être réunis ? Sa théorie se révéla exacte quand Fon et Mammon se montrèrent. Et maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, elle remarqua Aria. Mais qu'est-ce quelle faisait là ? Une boule verte sortit de la machine de Verde, et une poudre tomba sur les bébés, les immobilisant.

-Gamin !

-Qu'est-ce que qui se passe Maître ?!

-Même Lal !

-Hey, Mammon ! Maître ! Cria à son tour Yuki en les voyant paralysés.

Ils furent attraper par des pions, même si Skull semblait être conscient, contrairement aux autres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire son casque et qu'il s'évanouisse, comme les autres. Tsuna atterrit à côté de son tuteur. Sauf que les pions s'envolèrent, les laissant regarder impuissants les Arcobalenos sans défenses. Verde ne leur laissa pas le temps de se préoccuper des bébés car plusieurs étoiles de mer entourées d'éclairs verts. Yuki grogna faiblement en ingurgitant deux de ses pilules, une flamme familière apparaissant sur son front. Son esprit était plus calme à présent. Elle trancha deux étoiles qui volaient dans sa direction d'un coup et les regarda se rassembler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Puis un souvenir revint dans son esprit.

_-Maître, je sais pourquoi je me bats avec des dagues, mais les balles de Reborn étaient spéciales et je n'ai rien pu faire, se lamenta une Yuki de douze ans de son lit._

_-Tu sous-entends que tes dagues sont inutiles ?_

_-Non, se rattrapa vite l'adolescente en voyant le regard tueur de son mentor. C'est juste que contre ce genre de balles, je n'ai aucune chances._

_-Alors comme ça tu t'es fait battre par Reborn !_

_Yuki et Lal posèrent leur regard sur le nouvel arrivant, aussi appelé Iemitsu Sawada, chef du CEDEF et accessoirement oncle de la fille en convalescence. _

_-Je ne peux pas battre un Arcobaleno Oji-san, se défendit la plus jeune en gonflant ses joues._

_-Mais je sais ça ! S'esclaffa le blond en posant une main dans les cheveux de sa nièce. C'est pour ça que je vais te donner quelque chose. _

_-Un cadeau ?_

_-C'est ça, affirma le mafieux en mettant une boite bleue sur les genoux de Yuki. Ce sont des pilules du même type que Basil, elles te permettront de passer un Mode d'Hyper Volonté._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Hey, Iemitsu, tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? L'interrompit Lal en fronçant ses sourcils. _

_-Oui, Reborn m'a donné son accord. Il pense qu'elle pourrait faire bon usage de ce Mode._

_-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Yuki, complètement perdue._

_-J'ai cru comprendre que tes dagues n'avaient rien pu faire contre Reborn ! Mais je vais te dire quelque chose Yuki._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le métal des lames n'est pas un métal ordinaire. Tes armes viennent de chez les Vongola, et ces pilules montreront que tu en es véritablement une. _

_-Je comprends pas, grommela t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _

_-Tu comprendras le moment venu._

_Yuki regarda son oncle partir, une air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle tourna ensuite son regard sur son Maître, cherchant des explications, mais celle-ci se contenta de partir à la suite de son supérieur._

Yuki regarda ses dagues. Elles n'étaient pas identiques. Celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite avait un manche en argent, une lame de trente centimètres en acier noir et le symbole des Vongola était gravé dans la lame, juste au-dessus du manche. Son autre dague, toujours dans sa main gauche, lui servait principalement pour se défendre, même si elle attaquait souvent avec. Le manche était fait d'un bois très dur, dont elle n'avait jamais su le nom, de couleur brune. Il y avait aussi le symbole des Vongola gravé, mais dans le manche. La lame était en platine et faisait quarante centimètres de long.

Ce jour-là, Yuki n'avait pas compris les paroles de son oncle. Mais un simple regard à Tsuna suffit à la décider à essayer quelque chose. Si Tsuna pouvait allumer des gants, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose ? Après tout, les Vongola étaient réputés pour leur maîtrise de la flamme de Dernière Vonlonté. La jeune fille déglutit et mit les lames de ses dagues dans la flamme sur son front, priant les dieux qu'elle connaissait que ça fonctionne. Et apparemment, les dieux l'entendirent car quand elle mit les dagues devant elle, les lames étaient recouvertes de flammes orangées.

L'adolescente regarda l'étoile de diriger sur elle et planta la pointe de sa dague noire en son centre, la faisant exploser. Une fois assurée que l'étoile n'allait pas revenir, elle rejoignit les autres Gardiens. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs avec surprise Hibari plus en arrière.

Verde commença à parler de flammes pures causées par les anneaux Vongola. Yuki grimaça quand ses flammes commencèrent à se faire aspirer par des machines de l'Arcobaleno. Il ne lui resta plus qu'une minuscule flamme sur son front, tout comme son cousin. Elle tituba en respirant bruyamment. Bordel, ce Verde était vraiment un connard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit un animal géant devant elle, des flammes oranges sur ses pinces.

-Un...homard ? Demanda t-elle à voix basse. C'est d'un ringard...

La jeune fille se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la pince de l'animal, perdant quelques cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa tresse. Elle roula sur le côté afin d'esquiver une autre attaque jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par les flammes de Tsuna qui étaient revenues. Puis celles de Gokudera, Yamamoto et enfin Hibari. Elle regarda de nouveau son ennemi en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire battre encore une fois. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte une flamme s'alluma sur son anneau Vongola. Elle la regarda une demi-seconde et esquissa un rictus satisfait en rallumant ses dagues. Elle donna un coup dans ses pinces, l'étourdissant pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Tsuna avait fait explosé la machine verte qui immobilisait les Arcobalenos, et les garçons avaient défait leurs ennemis. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en occuper car Reborn venait d'exploser, suivit des autres bébés.

-Maître...souffla t-elle les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Mammon...

Verde déblatéra des conneries pendant que Yuki fronça les sourcils. Ce Verde...comment avait-il pu faire ça ?!

-Verde, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, grogna Tsuna.

-Nous non plus !

Yuki tourna rapidement la tête vers la voix, pour découvrir les six bébés, précédemment captifs, en parfaite santé. Et ils avaient l'air remontés. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement devant l'efficacité de Mammon. Les Arcobalenos se joignirent à la bataille de nouveau, au soulagement de Yuki. Elle évita un coup de son ennemi, ennemi qui fut frappé par une balle de Reborn. Elle lui jeta un regard. Le tueur à gage hocha la tête, ce qu'elle fit également et trancha le homard en deux, qui explosa. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en groupe en face de la machine de Verde. Verde qui apparut devant eux. Elle serra les dents et faillit y aller, mais la main d'Aria qui se posa sur son épaule la calma.

-Electrico Thunder !

Des éclairs sortirent du pacificateurs de Verde et s'abattirent sur eux, les empêchant de bouger. Enfin, sauf Lambo qui commença à balancer des grenades partout, dont une à côté de l'Arcobaleno, le faisant arrêter son attaque. Et ça donna aussi à Tsuna l'occasion de préparer un _X-Burner_. Après que Reborn ait détruit les pions qui allaient stopper Tsuna, Colonello récupéra Lambo et le châtain relâcha son attaque. Pour découvrir que ce n'était qu'un robot de Verde. Yuki jura entre ses dents quand Tsuna remit les pieds sur terre et que la flamme de son front disparût. Elle devait maintenir la sienne si elle ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes.

-Ce n'était pas le vrai alors, Juudaime...

-Non, mais il ne devrait pas être loin d'ici, fit Tsuna en regardant son auto-proclamé bras droit, s'attirant tous les regards. H-Hein ? Pourquoi je pense ça ? J'ai juste eu une sensation...

-Si c'est ce que Tsuna dit, c'est probablement vrai, le coupa Reborn.

Tsuna regarda son tuteur, puis l'île qui était devant eux.

Yuki grogna quand elle se releva et regarda l'île disparaître. Maintenant qu'ils avaient le sceau de Verde, il ne manquait plus que celui de Reborn. Elle décrocha rapidement les supplications des quatre collégiens et tourna son regard vers ses anneaux. Une flamme brûlait toujours sur sa bague Vongola. Bague qui se mit à briller et fit tout un truc digne de série pour enfants avec les autres bagues. Un mini feu d'artifices en gros. L'heure des au revoir avait sonné on dirait. Yuki tourna son regard vers l'ombre violette qui se matérialisa au-dessus de son épaule.

-Tu sais que Bel va me demander si je t'ai vu ? Lui demanda l'illusionniste.

-J'm'en fous, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit quand je suis parti ? Depuis il ne parle plus et semble toujours ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant je lui aie juste demandé si il me considérait comme une amie ou un stupide jouet.

-Tu t'attendais à une réponse ? Tu connais Bel pourtant...soupira Mammon.

-Je sais, j'ai le droit d'espérer quand même. Bon retour en Italie, dit-elle en voyant l'Arcobaleno disparaître.

…

Yuki vérifia une dernière fois les anneaux à ses doigts et prit son sac avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussez, où Tsuna, Lambo et I-Pin étaient prêts. Elle échangea un regard avec son cousin, mit ses bottes en fourrant ses dagues dedans et ils partirent au sanctuaire de Namimori, elle avec le poids de Reborn sur son épaule droite. Ils croisèrent Gokudera et Yamamoto en route et firent le chemin avec eux. La jeune fille remarqua l'air préoccupé de Yamamoto. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait uniquement quand il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais elle se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas dupe bon sang ! Yamamoto sembla s'en rendre compte car il passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuki. Son regard semblait figé sur elle, ce qui la fit rapidement rougir. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé tiens. Mais le joueur de base ball ne parla pas pour autant, et c'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, avec Gokudera, Tsuna avec les enfants dans les bras et Reborn sur sa tête, ce dernier ayant quitté l'épaule de Yuki quand Yamamoto s'était rapproché.

…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos avis en reviews please !**

**~Byi-Bii~**


	12. Cible 12: Retour dans le futur !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Un bonus en fin de chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Yuki regardait d'un air blasé Yamamoto calmer Gokudera et Ryohei quand une voix, trop mielleuse à son goût, se fit entendre. Et la réaction de Irie ne fit que confirmer que son impression était juste. C'était mauvais. Mais du genre très mauvais. Et encore plus mauvais quand un hologramme d'homme apparût juste devant eux. Avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme. Du moins, de son point de vue. Ils étaient définitivement dans la merde quand elle entendit son cousin appeler l'hologramme Byakuran. Et en même temps qu'il parlait, elle imaginait plein de façon de torturer ce mec.

-C'était amusant de voir Sho-chan essayer de tout me cacher à la Base Melone, et Yu-chan jouer les agents double pendant un an.

-A-Alors tu savais que essayions de...balbutia le roux en écarquillant les yeux.

Yuki fronça ses sourcils à cause des paroles de Byakuran. Ce gars semblait complètement d'accord avec le fait que l'un de ses hauts-placés l'ait trahi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas que tu joignes tes forces aux Vongola cependant, mais bon. Huh ? Yu-chan ! S'exclama t-il avec son sourire flippant en la remarquant. Si jeune, je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu ! Cela dit, ça me fait bizarre de te voir en vie, la dernière fois que tu étais devant moi, tu étais déjà à moitié dans l'autre monde.

L'adolescente déglutit difficilement et apprécia le fait que Yamamoto s'était déplacé, de façon à être devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Bordel, ce mec l'avait bel et bien assassinée alors ?

-Non, ce n'était pas moi, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps. Cependant, ça m'a vraiment blessé de savoir que tu m'espionnais pour le compte des Vongola. Mais je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois. Veux-tu faire partie du camps des gagnants ? Demanda t-il sérieusement en ouvrant ses yeux, son sourire disparaissant.

Elle sentit tous les regards sur elle, mais elle continuait de fixer leur ennemi. Yuki remarqua l'anneau Mare à l'un de ses doigts et un sourire germa sur ses lèvres. A la surprise des autres, sauf de Reborn bien entendu.

-Mais je suis déjà dans le camps des vainqueurs, répondit-elle en souriant gentiment avant que son sourire ne devienne un peu trop ressemblant à celui d'un certain Prince, et puis, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir écraser par une bande d'ados.

-Toujours les mêmes menace Yu-chan ! Rigola pleinement le Millefiore. Dans ce cas là, je te tuerais avec ta chère famille.

Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne souriant plus du tout et ses jambes la guidèrent juste derrière Yamamoto. Elle empoigna sa manche, ce qui attira l'attention du Gardien sur elle. Il arborait un regard sérieux qu'elle n'avait que très peu vu. Regard qui s'adoucit cependant quand il se rendit compte que c'était elle. Il passa le bras que la jeune fille tenait sur les épaules de cette dernière et la colla à lui pendant que Byakuran expliquait qu'il voulait une compétition officielle entre les deux familles. Cependant, les yeux de Yuki s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda la bague de Irie d'un coup. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention, quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'anneau Mare du Soleil. Byakuran sembla remarquer son regard car il en rigola, encore une fois.

-Tu as deviné Yuki-chan ? Après tout, rien de plus étonnant pour celle qui doit veiller sur les anneaux Mare et Vongola, même si tu as échoué lamentablement. Et donc, Sho-chan, tu as raison, si seulement ces anneaux étaient les vrai.

L'anneau d'Irie se brisa, sous les yeux exorbités de tous, excepté Reborn, Hibari qui contenta de tourner le regard sur les restes d'anneau et Yuki qui avait fermé les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt ?! Elle rouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard, juste à temps pour voir un écran apparaître, avec six images de personnes différentes. Et un sentiment fit trembler ses jambes, un sentiment qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. La peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Sa peur s'amplifia quand elle vit l'homme aux cheveux rouges prendre un bain de lave. Est qu'ils étaient humains au moins ? Elle écouta les paroles de Byakuran en grinçant des dents. Bon sang, où est-ce que ce mec avait trouvé ces Couronnes Funéraires ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle commença à être aveuglé. Quand Byakuran expliqua que la Base allait être téléporté, elle passa bras autour de la taille de Yamamoto en fermant les yeux. D'ailleurs, le deuxième bras de l'épéiste se retrouva autour de sa taille et la colla à son torse. Sauf que leurs jambes cessèrent de les soutenir, et elle se retrouva allongée sur le joueur de baseball. Elle rouvrit ses paupières lentement et tomba nez à nez avec le visage du brun, seulement quelques centimètres les séparant. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues quand Yamamoto ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua leur position. Il gagna d'ailleurs quelques rougeurs lui aussi. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu garder cette position plus longtemps, la jeune fille se releva -à son grand malheur- avant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

Une fois sur ses jambes, Yuki s'approcha du bord pour voir que la base avait disparu. Littéralement. C'était impressionnant. Son regard se porta à son anneau Vongola quand Irie parla d'une barrière ou quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang, toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle sursauta malgré elle quand Shoichi haussa la voix. Apparemment, tous les Gardiens étaient déterminés à battre Byakuran. Mais pourquoi le rouquin s'avançait vers la machine blanche en parlant de nouvelle puissance ? Puis sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva avec une boite identique à celle de Tsuna, à l'exception qu'elle était blanche, et qu'une flamme identique à celle du ciel mais blanche l'entourait. Alors c'était ça, la fameuse flamme de la Neige. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé en s'avançant vers le rouquin. Ce dernier la vit arriver et se mit à rire nerveusement. L'heure des explications arrivait.

-Yuki-san, je sais que-

-Tu sais quoi ? Le coupa t-elle en riant nerveusement. J'ai une flamme du Ciel, pas de la Neige.

-Mais tu es la Gardienne de la Neige, alors tu vas la développer.

-Sûr ?

-J'espère.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de rire nerveusement. Puis le roux posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yuki et la tourna face aux autres, alors qu'il prenait la parole.

-Je pensais que la boite du Ciel serait suffisante, mais je n'avais pas prévu les Six Véritables Couronnes Funéraires. Le Juudaime de cet époque a été plus prévoyant en ayant préparé des boites pour chacun des Gardiens.

Yuki regarda la boite dans sa main et bascula sa tête en arrière, de façon à voir Irie.

-Tu n'oublies de m'expliquer une fois que-

-VOUS ETES ENCORE EN VIE, BANDE DE BATARD, HEIN ?!

Yuki grimaça en reconnaissant la voix de ce cher Squalo. Apparemment, en dix ans, il était toujours aussi bruyant.

-Écoutez, à partir de maintenant, tous les membres des Vongola sont dans le même lot. Ça ne fait rien que vous soyez une bande de gamins...ENFOIRE ! Cria t-il après qu'un bruit bizarre ait filtré à travers le casque.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, commença une voix grave facilement reconnaissable. Es-tu finalement devenu plus mature ? Dans dix jours, tu as intérêt à montrer que les Vongola sont les plus puissants.

Son front se retrouva dans la paume de main qui était libre quand la liaison cessa brusquement. Elle devina facilement que Xanxus avait cassé son émetteur. Squalo était sûrement entrain d'essayer de lui refaire le portrait maintenant, retenu par Lussuria. Un rire lui échappa en s'imaginant la scène. La Varia ne serait pas comme ça sans un second hurlant sur le Boss. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Tsuna tomber en entraînant Yamamoto. Cette chute était pathétique. Mais bon. Tsuna se faisait appeler Tsunaze, ça devait être pour une raison. La pression des mains d'Irie sur ses épaules s'enleva, et il tendit sa main au châtain afin de l'aider à se relever. Ils commencèrent à partir, mais son cousin s'arrêta à côté d'elle quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

-Yuki, tu viens ?

-Plus tard, j'ai des questions pour Shoichi, fit-elle en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers le roux. Dis, tu m'as déjà vu en colère dans cette époque ?

-O-oui, balbutia t-il en hochant la tête rapidement.

-Alors tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

-Yu-

-La ferme Tsuna, le coupa t-elle en le frappant sur le crâne sans se retourner.

-Juudaime !

-T-Très bien, accepta t-il en se massant la tête.

Il s'éloigna en marmonnant des choses, comme quoi elle avait passé trop de temps avec Lal et qu'elle commençait à avoir son caractère. Remarque, c'était sûrement vrai. La Gardienne se tourna et les regarda partir, se contentant de sourire quand elle vit le regard curieux et surtout sérieux de Yamamoto.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, son sourire s'effaça automatiquement et elle lança un regard fatigué à Irie. Elle voulait dormir, mais elle ne pourrait pas tant que les activités de son futur elle lui étaient inconnues.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur moi, et pourquoi les Millefiore ont les anneaux Mare.

-Compris, soupira t-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin afin que Spanner ne les entende pas.

-Alors ? S'impatienta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Qui sont ces maudits Millefiore ?

-Les Millefiore sont le résultat de la famille Gesso et la famille Giglio Nero.

-Hein ?!

-On distingue l'appartenance à la famille d'origine par les uniformes. Les Black Spell étaient de la Giglio Nero Famiglia, les White Spell viennent de la Gesso Famiglia. Un jour, Byakuran-san, le boss des Gesso, a demandé une entrevue avec le boss des Giglio Nero.

-Et Aria a accepté de collaborer avec ce...ce type ?!

-Ce n'était pas Aria.

-Quoi ? Mais qui-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Si ce n'était pas Aria, alors c'était quelqu'un de sa descendance. Mais la seule descendance qu'elle avait, c'était...

-Uni ? Souffla t-elle en espérant que c'était une mauvaise blague.

-Oui. Uni-sama a accepté de fonder les Millefiore avec Byakura-san, et lui a donné les anneaux Mare.

-Je ne-

-D'après ce que Yuki-san m'a dit, le jour ce cet entrevue, tu étais présente.

-Q-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Non, je n'aurais pas laissé Uni seule avec...

-Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais laissé y aller à sa demande. Quand la rencontre s'est terminée, Byakuran-san serait apparemment venu vers toi et t'aurait demandé de rejoindre les Millefiore.

-Dis moi que je l'ai renvoyé chier.

-Je ne sais pas, rigola légèrement le rouquin. Tu as refusé, ça c'est sûr. Il me semble qu'à l'époque, tu venais de retourner chez les Varia.

-Mais pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai laissé Uni avec un mec comme lui ?! Hurla t-elle en sentant des larmes de colère se former. Bordel de...AHHH !

-Yuki-san ! Calmez-vous !

-J'ai foutu quoi merde ?! Uni, j'étais censée la protéger et...se reprocha t-elle, sa voix diminuant petit à petit.

Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler en ignorant la douleur qui lui broyait la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'Aria dirait si elle la voyait dans cet état ? Honnêtement, elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

-Yu-Yuki-san, ton anneau...

Les yeux de la concernée se posèrent sur l'anneau Vongola qui brûlait. Mais la flamme était plus intense que quand ils faisaient face à Verde. Était-ce parce qu'elle voulait rattraper les faute qu'elle avait commis dans cette époque ? Oui, elle voulait sauver Uni et buter ce maudit Byakuran plus que tout en ce moment. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'anneau Mare se mit à briller et une flamme orangée apparût, de la même densité que celle de l'anneau Vongola. Oui, elle allait récupérer sa petite sœur.

-Yuki-san, souffla l'ancien Millefiore quand les flammes disparurent.

-Je te remercie, pour m'avoir dit tout ça. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Sa voix était neutre. Comme si aucune émotion n'était ressenti. Irie déglutit en se rappelant que le Tsunayoshi de cette époque avait dit que, quand elle apprenait trop de choses d'un coup, choses choquantes surtout, elle avait tendance à parler comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Apparemment, elle avait eu trop de choques d'un coup.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ne voulait pas t'envoyer sur une mission comme celle-ci, il pensait que c'était trop dangereux et que ça virerait en mission suicide. Sauf que tu as tenu à y aller, en sachant que tu ne reviendrais probablement pas. Tu devais savoir que tu y laisserais la vie.

-Probablement.

-En faite, seul Hibari-kun semblait te soutenir pour aller faire cette mission.

-Hibari ? Demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, Hibari-kun et toi, vous étiez souvent entrain de vous battre ensemble. Si je me souviens bien, il avait dit que « cet herbivore est le seul qui soit distrayant ».

-C'est sa façon de dire qu'il m'apprécie ? S'interrogea tout haut en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu devrais retourner à la base maintenant. Tu dois être fatigué.

-T'as raison, merci pour tes réponses.

* * *

-Pourquoi j'ai pas demandé à quelqu'un de m'attendre ?!

Pendant qu'elle pestait contre elle-même, Yuki remarqua du mouvement dans les buissons. Mais vu qu'elle était au mont Namimori, là où Tsuna s'était entraîné pour son combat contre Xanxus, c'était sûrement un animal. Enfin, les animaux n'appellent pas les gens par leur prénom, non ? Et puis, cette voix ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

-Basil ?! S'exclama t-elle en remarquant la tête qui sortit du buisson.

-Yuki, je suis content de te voir. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, constata t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Moi oui, mais toi t'as l'air complètement exténué. D'où est-ce que tu viens, et pourquoi à cette époque ? S'enquit-elle en oubliant ses pensées concernant les conneries que son elle du futur avait fait.

-Espagne, et je ne sais pas.

-Espagne ? Tu as fait tout le chemin d'Espagne alors que des Millefiore...

Basil couvrit la bouche de son amie de sa main en entendant des pas. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et d'un même mouvement, ils s'enfuirent dans la forêt, laissant les poissons que Basil voulait manger avant que Yuki n'arrive. Ils se retrouvèrent sur des branches d'arbres, entrain de se diriger vers le QG. Et à la surprise et Yuki, Basil connaissait mieux de le chemin qu'elle.

-Yuki, pourquoi étais-tu au mont Namimori ?

-Je cherchais la base mais je me suis...perdue, avoua t-elle en rougissant de honte.

-Ton sens de l'orientation ne s'est pas amélioré ?

-La ferme, grommela t-elle en sautant sur une autre branche.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à finalement arriver à quelques mètres de leur destination. Mais une conversation atteignit les oreilles de Yuki. Elle reconnut sans difficulté la voix de Gokudera.

-Basil, attends, Yamamoto va-

...couper l'arbre avec son katana. Sauf que Basil ne l'avait pas écouté, résultat il était tombé la tête la première sur le crane de son pauvre cousin. La jeune fille soupira en voyant Basil incapable de se relever. Elle sauta à terre juste à temps pour l'entendre demander un onigiri.

-Même dans cet état...soupira t-elle encore une fois.

-Sawada ? Fit le boxeur en la remarquant.

-Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, Yuki-san ?

-Je suis partie de la Base Melone, je me suis un petit peu perdu, je suis tombée sur Basil, l'ait suivi et puis me voilà !

Aria lui avait un jour dit que que si on voulait rendre son entourage heureux, on devait sourire. Alors c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Mettre toutes les choses qu'elle avait apprise dans un coin de son esprit et sourire, pour que personne ne s'en rende compte du sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

* * *

Bonus :

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire quand Xanxu leur avait dit. Après tout, pourquoi Yuki trahirait les Vongola ? Pourquoi elle trahirait les Varia ? C'était ce que Belphegor se demandait depuis deux longues années. Il regrettait maintenant, de ne pas avoir mit fin à ce jeu entre eux. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ses foutus sentiments qui le torturait un peu plus chaque jour. Et à ses sentiments s'étaient ajoutés un autre quand le Boss de la Varia leur avait dit que Yuki les avait abandonné pour les Millefiore. La trahison. Il avait cherché une quelconque raison au changement de camps de sa princesse. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce con de Yamamoto n'était apparemment pas mieux que lui. Du moins, d'après Squalo.

Quand il était apparut derrière Squalo quand ce dernier parlait avec les versions jeunes de la famille de Sawada, ses yeux avaient cherché une trace de la jeune Yuki, celle qu'il s'amusait à blesser à l'époque. Mais rien. A la place, c'était ce stupide joueur de baseball qui était entré dans son champs de vision. Il l'avait fusillé du regard à travers sa frange quand Squalo l'avait engueulé, même si le japonais ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce que Belphegor pouvait détester ce Yamamoto.

Et maintenant qu'il regardait l'hologramme de Byakuran parler aux ados qu'étaient redevenus Sawada&Co, il repensait au temps où elle le repoussait, pour après se glisser dans son lit pendant la nuit.

-Je ne m'attendais pas que tu joignes tes forces aux Vongola cependant, mais bon. Huh ? Yu-chan ! Si jeune, je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu ! Cela dit, ça me fait bizarre de te voir en vie, la dernière fois que tu étais devant moi, tu étais déjà à moitié dans l'autre monde.

Bel se figea à cause des paroles de Byakuran. Yu-chan ? Se pouvait-il que la jeune Yuki soit arrivée dans leur époque ? Cependant, le Prince serra les dents et les poings en se rendant compte que ce Byakuran avait assassinée _sa_ princesse. Les réactions des autres assassins ne lui échappa pas. Le froncement de sourcil de Squalo et de Lussuria, la légère inclinaison de la tête de Fran, et même le léger tic qu'eurent les sourcils de son Boss.

-Non, ce n'était pas moi, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps. Cependant, ça m'a vraiment blessé de savoir que tu m'espionnais pour le compte des Vongola. Mais je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois. Veux-tu faire partie du camps des gagnants ?

Agent double. Byakuran l'avait mentionné deux fois, donc il n'avait pas rêvé. Yuki avait été un agent double. Donc elle n'avait trahit personne. Cependant, pourquoi Byakuran la voulait dans son camps ? D'accord, elle était forte, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa princesse, mais pourquoi spécialement elle ?

-Mais je suis déjà dans le camps des vainqueurs, et puis, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir écraser par une bande d'ados.

Son cœur eut un raté en entendant sa voix. Elle était bel et bien là. En vie. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie de revoir son visage, même si c'était celui de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Son rictus de Cheschire apparut sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents. Elle avait toujours cette répartie.

-Toujours les mêmes menace Yu-chan ! Dans ce cas là, je te tuerais avec ta chère famille.

Le rictus de Bel s'effaça et ses sourcils se froncèrent. D'où il appelait Yuki Yu-chan ? La seule personne que Belphegor avait autorisé à faire ça, c'était Lussuria. Et personne d'autre ! La seule raison pour laquelle Lussuria pouvait appelé Yuki si familièrement, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était gay ! Puis Byakuran expliqua tout son truc sur les Véritables Couronnes Funéraires, les indications qu'il donnerait dix jours plus tard et l'hologramme disparût.

-Est-ce que c'était la voix de Yuki-sempai, Bel-sempai ? Demanda l'illusionniste de sa voix monotone.

-Bien sur que oui, stupide grenouille.

-Elle a toujours été aussi sûre de la victoire ?

-Je-

-Yu-chan~ ! S'enthousiasma Lussuria en se dandinant.

-VOIIIII ! Connecte-moi simplement ! Ordonna leur capitaine en hurlant (pour changer). VOUS ETES ENCORE EN VIE, BANDE DE BATARD, HEIN ?!

Bel regarda Squalo parler avec les Vongola au Japon, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son rictus sadique réapparut quand Xanxus prit un reste de mur et le balança négligemment à la tête du requin.

-ENFOIRE !

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, es-tu finalement devenu plus mature ? Dans dix jours, tu as intérêt à montrer que les Vongola sont les plus puissants.

Sur cette dernière parole, il détruisit l'émetteur de Squalo, et ce dernier se fit retenir par Lussuria pour qu'il ne tue pas le Boss. Ou plutôt qu'il essaye de tuer Xanxus.

-Mince, vous avez cassé l'émetteur du Capitaine Squalo, remarqua Fran, toujours de sa voix monotone.

-Enfoiré de Boss ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire ?!

-Maintenant Squalo, calme toi ! Tenta vainement leur Gardien du Soleil.

-Lâche-moi Lussuria ! Je vais simplement parler avec ce mec !

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, te calmer Squalo ? Ta pression sanguine va exploser !

-Je suis déjà dans cet état, vociféra Squalo en se débattant encore plus fort.

-~Ushishi~ Ils font une paire amusante.

-Dans tous les cas, n'a t-on pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Fran avait posé sa question en regardant la tête de Levi se faire piétiné sans pitié par le commandant aux longs cheveux. Mais celui-ci arrêta tout mouvement d'un coup et regarda Xanxus d'un air sérieux.

-Boss, tu savais pour la mission de la gamine ?

L'attention de Bel se focalisa sur Xanxus qui avait rouvert ses yeux à la question. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas semblé être en colère du fait que Yuki ait trahit les Vongola deux années auparavant. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était en faite un agent double, il était possible que Xanxus...

-Je suis celui qui lui a donné l'approbation de quitter les Varia pour cette mission.

-ET TU NOUS L'AS PAS DIT ?! ENFOIRE !

-A sa demande.

-VOIIIIII, DEPUIS QUAND T'OBEIS A TES SUBORDONNES ?!

-Je n'ai pas obéis, déchet, j'ai accomplis sa dernière volonté.

-Dernière volonté ? Demanda Lussuria en décalant sa tête de derrière Squalo. Comment ça Boss ?

-Elle savait très bien comment allait se terminer cette mission, avoua Xanxus en laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier de son siège/trône.

Belphegor tiqua et serra la mâchoire. Yuki était allée d'elle-même vers une mort certaine ? C'était pas son genre ça. Il savait qu'elle était capable de laisser quelques uns de ses hommes pour sauver sa peau.

-Yuki-sempai aura été tordue jusqu'à la fin...Bel-sempai, ça fait mal, se plaignit Fran quand il reçu quatre couteau dans son chapeau.

-Ne parle pas de Yuki-Hime comme ça, stupide grenouille, le menaça le Prince avec son sourire sadique en montrant toute une rangée de couteaux.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avec aimez, et que vous avez appréciez nos chers Varia ! Laissez vos avis !**

**~Bye-Bi~**


	13. Cible 13: L'arrivée du Cheval Ailé !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Demanda Yamamoto avec une voix qui était censée la faire craquer.

-Tu m'as forcée à sortir.

-Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal !

-Peut-être, mais ma patience est limité ! Marmonna t-elle en fusillant Lambo du regard.

-Allons, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire en mettant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Même si ses rougissements étaient à peine perceptible, la position était devenu une habitude pour les deux, ils étaient toujours là. Yuki bloqua son regard avec celui de Yamamoto, et pu y discerner quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De la peur...ou de la tristesse. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de savoir car l'épéiste détourna le regard, ses joues se colorant doucement de rouge.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Yamamoto ? L'interrogea t-elle à voix basse.

-Rien d'important, t'inquiète, répliqua t-il en lui souriant.

_'Ton sourire sonne faux, idiot'_ pensa t-elle en reniflant devant la réponse de Yamamoto. Yuki haussa un sourcil en voyant Tsuna s'arrêter.

-Allons-y Tsuna, fit Yamamoto en posant sa main de libre sur l'épaule de son futur Boss.

Et c'est comme ça que, une fois dans le centre de Namimori, elle se fit traîner par Kyoko et Haru devant la vitrine d'un magasin de fringues.

-Elles sont jolies, s'enthousiasma Kyoko.

-Haru est d'accord avec toi Kyoko-chan ! Yuki-san, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-J'aime bien la noire, avoua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait porté beaucoup de robes comme ça quand elle devait aller à des soirées avec les Varia, ou juste pendant des missions. Et à chaque fois, elle courait dans tous le QG pour échapper à Lussuria, en mode styliste trop excité. En général, Squalo finissait par lui gueuler dessus avant de l'envoyer à Lussuria avec un coup de pied dans le cul, ou si il était de mauvaise humeur, il lui balançait des coups d'épée qu'elle évitait. Et pendant que tout ça se passait, Levi pleurait parce qu'il voulait son Boss, toujours congelé, et Mammon et Belphegor faisait des paris, ou voir filmaient quelques fois. D'après Mammon, ça pourrait rapporter beaucoup d'argent dans quelques années. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et elle s'en alla, sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle avait déjà une idée précise d'où elle allait.

Tsuna regarda Yuki partir, et sans son intuition, il sut où elle allait. Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller avec cet air la sur le visage à par _la_ voir ?

-Tsuna, où est-ce qu'elle va ? Lui demanda Yamamoto, qui regardait la jeune fille partir sans un mot.

-Voir quelqu'un, répondit-il avec un regard triste.

_-Maman ?_

_Un petit Tsuna de sept ans regardait sa mère pleurer. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Sa maman ne pleurait jamais et souriait tout le temps. Et son père semblait complètement abattu. Le garçon courut vers sa mère et s'accrocha à ses jambes. Ça ne dura que quelques instants car son père s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le força à le regarder. _

_-Papa ?_

_-Tu vas devoir être fort Tsuna, et aider Yuki d'accord ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en penchant sa tête._

_-Asami-baa-chan est partie._

_-Mais elle va revenir ?_

_Sa mère eut un nouveau sanglot, ce qui inquiéta le petit. Et le regard de son paternel ne l'aidait en rien à se sentir mieux._

_-Non, non, elle ne reviendra pas._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Plus tard, il avait compris quand il avait vu sa tante être mise en terre. Son regard tomba sur Yuki qui avait sa main dans celle père, des larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Le gens quittèrent peu à peu le cimetière, et il ne resta que la famille. Tsuna lâcha la main de sa mère et marcha jusqu'à sa cousine. Il lui prit la main sans rien dire. Même quand ils quittèrent le cimetière, ils rentrèrent main dans la main, devant les adultes. _

* * *

Yuki passa un regard vide sur les différentes tombes. Dix ans plus tard, le cimetière s'était agrandi. Sans savoir pourquoi, une pierre attira son attention. Ou plutôt le nom qui y était inscrit car ça la fit écarquiller ses yeux. En même temps, elle connaissait un « Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ». Elle déglutit difficilement et se rendit à la tombe de sa mère. Étrangement, une fleur fraîche la décorait. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Yamamoto. C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'air si triste.

Yuki passa plusieurs minutes, ou plutôt quelques heures à se recueillir, car elle partit pour le collège de Namimori quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec Tsuna, Haru et Bianchi.

-Yuki-san ! Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Haru.

-Besoin d'être seule, c'était tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Où est-ce que vous alliez ?

-Au collège de Namimori, lui apprit Bianchi avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu viens ?

-C'est là où j'allais de toute façon, répliqua Yuki à son cousin en haussant les épaules.

Ils se remirent en route et Yuki lança un regard interrogateur à Tsuna. En même temps, elle sentait qu'il la fixait et ça l'énervait. Le châtain se contenta de regarder ailleurs en se sachant découvert.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as cousin ? Soupira l'aîné des deux Sawada.

-Rien, je me demandais juste comme tu allais.

-Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dis ton regard pourtant, contra Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je hais quand tu fais ça, bougonna Yuki en fronçant également les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas a garder ça pour toi-

-Il y avait une fleur, le coupa la jeune fille en le regardant. Je ne sais pas de qui, mais il y avait une fleur.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment à cause du regard de Yuki. Encore un regard distant, qui montrait qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

* * *

Elle avait accompagné Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto quand ils étaient partis pour voir Shoichi, afin de lui donner à manger, ainsi qu'à Spanner. Et maintenant ils parlaient de Mukuro. Bon, elle s'en foutait un peu qu'il soit en vie ou non, elle le connaissait pas après tout. Elle savait juste qu'il était chez les Vindince et que c'était un illusionniste de génie.

-Tant que j'y suis Irie, t'es sûr que je peux pas ouvrir ma boite avec ma flamme du ciel ? S'enquit Yuki en allumant l'anneau Vongola.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous allumez votre anneau Yuki-san ?!

-Combat de Verde.

Bon, pendant le combat contre Verde, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle réussissait vraiment à produire une flamme quand elle voulait depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Alors oui, elle avait légèrement déformé la vérité en répondant à Gokudera, mais bon, elle avait ses raisons.

-En faite, tu peux ouvrir ta boite avec ta flamme normale. Mais tu ne pourras pas utiliser la véritable puissance de la boite Vongola.

-Qu'est-ce qui sortira avec ma flamme du Ciel ?

-Et bien, ce sera comme si tu utilisais la boite de la Varia que la toi de cette époque possédait.

-Comment ça ? Intervint Tsuna en regardant le roux.

-Pour fabriquer la boite de la Neige, Yuki-san m'avait donné sa boite-arme qu'elle avait reçu en tant qu'officier de la Varia. Je l'ai donc inclut dans la boite Vongola.

Elle relâcha un soupire qu'elle ignorait contenir. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle pourrait quand même utilisé sa boite si jamais elle de développait cette foutu flamme de la Neige dans les dix prochains jours. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle devait faire !

* * *

Elle le savait. Yamamoto souriait toujours, même quand il allait mal. Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression de le voir quand il allait mal. Comme maintenant qu'ils regardaient l'équipe de baseball de leur collège jouer. Mais elle s'en foutait un peu, elle n'avait jamais rien compris au baseball. C'est pour ça que son regard restait sur le dos de Yamamoto. Bon sang, il l'inquiétait ce crétin ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se souciait autant de lui ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis un mois après tout ! Elle sursauta malgré elle quand le sujet de ses pensée se leva brusquement pour encourager les premières années. A le voir comme ça, elle le trouvait mignon. Mais dès que cette pensées lui effleura l'esprit, elle se donna une gifle mentalement. Mais à quoi elle pensait ?! Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le match était terminé et tout le monde était entrain de partir.

-Yuki-nee ?

-Hum ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers Fuuta. Ah, c'est toi.

-Tu étais encore dans ton monde ?

-Qui sait ?

-J'avais oublié comment était Yuki-nee avant, rigola-t-il en la regardant.

-Hein ?

-Disons juste que lorsque je voyais la Yuki-nee de cette époque, elle était toujours sérieuse, comme si elle avait oublié comment sourire.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui cachait tout de même une certaine tristesse et se leva pour suivre Fuuta. Décidément, sa vie du futur était vraiment bordélique, et triste. Elle ne souriait plus, avait laissé sa petite sœur s'allier avec l'albinos de service et avait une relation ambiguë avec Belphegor. Vraiment, quelle galère.

* * *

Son regard lassé fixait un point imaginaire de la table avant qu'elle ne lâche un bâillement. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les explications d'Irie sur le Choice. Mais elle le plaignit mentalement quand il commença à avoir mal au ventre.

Reborn était un sadique. Elle en était absolument certaine maintenant que Gokudera venait de tomber avec l'invention de Spanner.

-I believe I can fly, chantonna t-elle en voyant Yamamoto s'envoler.

Tsuna regarda d'un air blasé sa cousine. Cousine qui lui fit un grand sourire en se rendant compte du regard.

Après que Ryohei ait détruit les baskets de Spanner en fonçant dans un mur, Yuki étouffa un rire en voyant son cher cousin s'écraser dans un énorme robot. Et c'est à cause de ça, et de l'intervention innocente de Lambo sur un tricycle, qu'ils étaient devant une salle de collection de Tsuna. Un bruit de moteur la fit se rapprocher, en même temps que les autres et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une petit bruit de stupeur. Depuis quand Tsuna était fan de moto ?

Yuki regarda Gokudera rouler comme si il savait faire ça depuis toujours. Et pour Basil c'était la même chose. Elle s'installa sur la moto blanche et la démarra. Si ils y arrivaient, elle pouvait le faire aussi, non ? Si elle se souvenait comment on faisait. Elle avait appris en même temps que Basil après tout. La moto commença à avancer, et les réflexes lui revinrent naturellement, alors elle rejoignit rapidement Basil et Gokudera.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Oui, approuva Basil, ça rappelle de bons souvenirs.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Yuki-san !

-Fais gaffe à ta place de premier Gokudera ! Le prévint-elle en esquivant un obstacle.

Elle accéléra suffisamment pour être au même niveau que le Gardien de la Tempête qui se contenta de sourire en coin, acceptant silencieusement le défi. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire la course, même si Basil les suivait de très près. Sauf que leur course s'arrêta quand Tsuna tomba une fois de plus. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de lui. Et heureusement pour lui qu'il retrouva ses esprits rapidement, car sinon il se serait sûrement prit une gifle.

* * *

Yuki regarda sa Boite-Arme, puis celle de son cousin. Apparemment, ils étaient les seuls avec Lambo dont on ne connaissait pas l'animal. C'est vrai qu'elle se demandait aussi quel pouvait être le contenu de sa boite.

Elle regardait distraitement sa boite pendant que Basil faisait elle-ne-savait-quoi de japonais. Elle se demandait ce qu'était la boite qu'elle avait dans la Varia.

-Ces Boites-Armes sont sûrement impressionnantes, fit Basil, toujours concentré sur son activité.

-J'espè-

Elle fut couper par une explosion. Elle et Basil sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier et coururent vers la source du bruit. Une autre explosion se produisit juste devant eux quand ils étaient à côté de la chambre de Tsuna.

-Regardez ! Cria Ryohei en pointant une forme dans les airs.

-Tsuna ?! Lâcha t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Tsuna était entrain de se battre contre une espèce de monstre orangé. Ou plutôt une masse de flamme du Ciel considérable. Tsuna avait beau donner des coups, ça revenait toujours à la charge. Son cousin finit d'ailleurs par être envoyé dans le mur, faisant un trou à cause de l'impact. Basil s'avança et ouvrit sa boite, dévoilant un dauphin de la pluie. Sauf que l'attaque eut l'effet de faire souffrir la boite de Tsuna pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elle n'attaque le dauphin. Enfin, sans compter sur l'intervention d'une hirondelle de la pluie. Yuki regarda Yamamoto qui s'était avancé, sa boite à présent ouverte. Alors c'était ça sa boite-arme ? La boite de Tsuna se referma, le monstre retournant à l'intérieur et Tsuna retomba sur le sol, complètement trempé. Ils accoururent tous autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Yuki fronça ses sourcils et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les boites n'étaient pas supposés attaquer leur propriétaire, non ? La jeune fille tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de sabots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un cheval entra dans son champs de vision.

-Non, c'était la faute de Tsuna. Ce n'était pas la vraie forme de ta Boite-Arme. Si tu continues d'ouvrir ta boite comme ça, elle deviendra vite inutilisable.

-Dino-san ? Articula lentement Tsuna.

Yuki arqua un sourcil en reconnaissant le fameux Cheval Ailé. C'était quoi cette entrée ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des reviews !**

**~Byi-Bii~**


	14. Cible 14: Les tuteurs arrivent !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle s'était faite bouffé par une tortue. Une foutue tortue de ce foutu Dino ! Même si elle se sentait en pleine forme maintenant, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait vu sa vie défilé devant ses yeux. Et bien sur, quand Dino s'était fait mangé, elle passait devant sa chambre. En clair, c'était la deuxième qui s'était fait mangé. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour crier aussi aigu.

Et maintenant Dino était entrain de leur donner des instructions pour leur entraînement. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Reborn était déguisé en fée ?! Et il repartit après avoir frappé Dino à la joue. Malgré ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle plaignit Dino. Yuki regarda Lambo qui jouait par terre. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment se battre alors qu'il n'avait que six ans ?

-Ensuite, Gokudera Hayato, continua Dino après s'être occupé du cas de Tsuna. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de ceux qui débutent avec les Boites-Armes, Sasagawa Ryohei et Lambo.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-C'est impressionnant Gokudera-kun, tu peux déjà apprendre à d'autres personnes, le complimenta le châtain.

-H-Hein, impressionnant ? Non, non, vous êtes trop généreux ! Je suis juste un novice !

-Novice ?

-Mais si je peux rendre service, je ferai tout ce que je peux !

Yuki regarda Gokudera crier sur Lambo et Ryohei parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être avec l'argenté. Pendant que Dino expliquait son entraînement à Chrome, elle réfléchissait à qui pourrait l'entraîner. Elle savait que ce serait quelqu'un avec de l'expérience dans cette époque, donc Reborn était exclu. Lal était toujours clouée dans un lit, donc elle était hors course aussi. Finalement, Dino passa à Yamamoto, qui était juste à côté d'elle. Le regard du blond passa du noiraud à elle.

-Yamamoto Takeshi et Sawada Yuki.

-J'ai attendu Dino-san ! Alors ?

-Tu as un joker, en attente.

-Hein ?

-Tout comme toi Yuki, continua l'italien en la regardant. En attente aussi.

-T'es sérieux ? S'exclama t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne peux pas vous toucher. Si jamais je vous apprenais quelque chose de mal, ces types me le feraient regretter, leur apprit Dino en souriant légèrement.

-Ces types ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson avant d'échanger un regard perdu entre eux.

-Celui qui connaît le mieux ton talent est plutôt sérieux. Yamamoto Takeshi, cet entraînement peut te transformer en quelque chose de dingue. Et pour toi, Sawada Yuki...

Elle haussa un sourcil devant le silence de Dino, comme si il cherchait quoi dire. Son tuteur était quoi, un tueur à gage complètement taré ?

-Si tu survis à l'entraînement que tu vas suivre, ce serait déjà bien ! Lança t-il en rigolant.

-Co-comment ça « si tu survis » ? demanda t-elle avec un rictus crispé.

-Celui qui va t'entraîner ne rigole pas, l'informa Dino plus sérieusement. Je sais que tu as peur de ne pas développer la flamme de la Neige, comme le toi de cette époque ne l'a jamais utilisé, mais si tout se passe bien, tu devrais pouvoir remplir ton rôle de Gardienne sans problème.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de retrouver son sérieux. Elle espérait que le Bronco dise vrai. Elle ne voulait pas tout foirer parce qu'elle était incapable de faire une maudite flamme. Dino termina ses instructions et chacun parti dans son coin.

-Au faite, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous deux en attendant ? Demanda Tsuna à Yamamoto et Yuki.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris alors je vais m'entraîner seul pour le moment...

-Ça te dérange si je m'entraîne avec toi Yamamoto ? Demanda t-elle en le suppliant du regard. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester seule jusqu'à ce que mon entraînement commence.

-Si tu veux, accepta t-il en lui souriant.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à regarder Yamamoto s'entraîner pendant qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de si elle devait essayer d'ouvrir sa boite maintenant ou non. Mais la flamme de la Pluie qui entoura Yamamoto pour sa dernière attaque piqua sa curiosité. Cette attaque, maintenant qu'elle la regardait sans se battre elle-même était idéale comme coup de grâce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage concentré de Yamamoto. Après quelques secondes à le fixer, elle se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Sans savoir pourquoi, les sous-entendus d'Aria lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas raison quand même ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Yamamoto ! Elle ne l'était...

-Yuki ? L'appela le sujet de ses pensées en la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toute rouge ?

-J-J'ai chaud ! Répondit la jeune fille pendant que l'épéiste s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Je vois !

Il lui sourit, ce qui la fit détourner le regard sur sa boite qui était toujours dans sa main. Est-ce qu'elle devait l'ouvrir ? Après tout, peut-être que ça allait l'attaquer, comme pour Tsuna. Yuki secoua la tête, sous le regard interrogateur de son ami. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser ça. Dino avait même dit que Tsuna avait merdé. La main de Yamamoto se retrouva sur sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé !

-Comment tu-

-Je te connais, se contenta t-il de dire en haussant les épaules. Et puis je suis là si quelque chose ne va pas.

-Merci,souffla t-elle en allumant son anneau Vongola.

Elle déglutit en regardant la flamme, pour finalement l'insérer dans le trou de la boite. Elle retira l'anneau et les points de différentes couleurs s'illuminèrent. La boite s'ouvrit et quelque chose entouré de flammes oranges en sortit. Quand les flammes disparurent, Yuki écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche et Yamamoto siffla d'admiration devant l'animal.

-C'est...

-Un tigre ! Termina le Gardien de la Pluie en se levant pour s'approcher de l'animal.

Un tigre de Sibérie. Des flammes du Ciel s'échappaient de ses oreilles ainsi qu'au bout de sa queue. L'animal se laissa caresser par Yamamoto, et à la surprise de sa maîtresse, laissa même échapper une sorte de ronronnement.

-Il est vachement docile !

Yuki se leva et s'approcha également. Mais dès que le tigre l'eut vu, elle aurait juré avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux bleus pales. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait allongée par terre, avec un tigre de plusieurs centaines de kilos sur elle, entrain de lui lécher la figure.

-Yuki, ça va ? S'inquiéta Yamamoto en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

-Ouais, je crois...

Elle regarda le tigre et esquissa un sourire triste. Est-ce qu'il avait réagit comme ça parce qu'elle était morte dans ce temps ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle caressait la tête de l'animal.

-Désolé d'être partie pendant longtemps, chuchota t-elle.

Le tigre arrêta de lui lécher la figure et la regarda avant de se relever. Le jeune fille inspira profondément en se rasseyant. Elle sourit gentiment à la bête en tapotant sa tête et l'hirondelle de Yamamoto se posa sur le tigre. Ce dernier ne fit rien à par s'allonger à côté de Yuki et commencer une sieste.

-Ils ont l'air de s'entendre, remarqua le joueur de baseball en souriant.

-Ils se connaissent sûrement.

* * *

Honnêtement, elle avait bien rigoler en voyant la tête des garçons quand les filles avaient annoncé faire grève. Elle bénissait le fait d'être une fille en ce moment-même. Elle n'était pas réduite à manger des nouilles en boite à chaque repas.

Mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait contre un mur, à regarder tristement sa boite. Elle pensait de nouveau à Uni et à ses erreurs en ce temps la.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai laissé Uni toi ?

Elle aurait juré entendre un grognement venant de sa boite. Yuki soupira en rangeant sa boite quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle posa un regard las sur le nouvel arrivant, mais retrouva son sourire quand elle reconnut Yamamoto.

-Yo ! La salua t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je traîne, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les sourcils de Yamamoto se froncèrent et son regard se fit sérieux, à l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. L'épéiste se mit devant Yuki et quand il remarqua son regard fuyant, la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Ne mens pas.

-Je ne mens pas, se défendit la jeune fille en confrontant le regard sérieux du brun.

Yuki écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement quand les bras de Yamamoto se retrouvèrent de pars et d'autre de son visage, la bloquant contre le mur.

-Pourquoi tu continues de tout garder pour toi ? Grogna t-il en posant son front contre celui de Yuki.

-Yama-

-Takeshi.

Ses joues rougirent encore plus, si c'était possible, quand Ya-Takeshi lui demanda de l'appeler par son prénom. Les mains froides du garçons se posèrent sur ses joues brûlantes. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour son propre bien à cause du regard de Takeshi. C'était un regard...amoureux ? Il commença à rapprocher son visage, et Yuki se surpris à commencer à fermer les yeux, attendant qu'il l'embrasse. Elle sentait déjà le souffle du Gardien sur ses lèvres, et des frissons lui remontèrent le long du dos.

-Yamamoto !

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux et l'appelé se recula. A présent, il pouvait sûrement concurrencer Yuki au niveau des rougeurs sur ses joues. Pendant que Tsuna arrivait vers eux, Yuki et Yamamoto regardait tout les deux dans des directions opposées.

-Q-quoi Tsuna ? Balbutia le joueur de baseball en regardant son ami.

-Je dois annoncer quelque chose à tous le monde alors je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille dans la salle de contrôle. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez ensemble d'ailleurs.

Bien sur, il avait dit ça en toute innocence, alors que pour les deux autres, les images de ce qui avait failli se passer revinrent en tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Demanda la seule fille présente en partant devant.

Elle regrettait quand même que son cousin soit apparu et les ai interrompu. Enfin, elle n'y pouvait rien. Et elle n'était même pas capable de jeter un regard en arrière sans rougir. C'était lamentable.

Byakuran était créatif. Ou complètement débile. Ça dépend du point de vue. Enfin, il essayait d'être original et du point de vue de Yuki, c'était plus ou moins réussi. Même si il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sadique mégalomane. Mais franchement, emmener des non combattants. Elle décida de se retirer mais à peine quelques mètres en dehors de la salle, elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec un certaine épéiste aux cheveux longs. Mais pourquoi il avait un thon ?

-Ca-Capitaine Squalo, ça fait un bail...balbutia t-elle devant le regard assassin de Squalo.

-Voi...

Il passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant pour aller dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le suivait. Elle arriva juste à temps pour l'entendre dire que la sécurité était à chier. Il donna le thon à Dino s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant le même regard assassin.

-VOOIIIII GAMINE ! TU SAIS QU'UN VARIA NE MEURT PAS PENDANT UNE PUTAIN DE MISSION ! vociféra t-il en l'attaquant.

-Je me disais aussi vous étiez trop calme ! Répliqua t-elle en esquivant les coups d'épée de Squalo.

Elle esquiva tout les coups du Varia, mais voyant qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus, elle se prépara à lui renvoyer un coup. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce genre de situation avait du arriver souvent dans cette époque car il vit le coup venir et l'empoigna par le col de son pull, la faisant décoller d'une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

-TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST DE SUPPORTER LUSSURIA CHIALER NON STOP PARCE QUE T'AVAIS DÉCIDÉ DE CHANGER DE CAMPS ?!

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE GUEULER MERDE !

Un duel de regard. Elle avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. En même temps, ça arrivait toute les semaines les prises de tête avec Squalo de son temps chez les Varia. Ah, la bonne époque. Bon, quand Xanxus était revenu, il leur tirait dessus mais bon.

-VOIIIIII GUEULE PAS SUR L'UN DE TES SUPÉRIEURS !

-Lâchez-moi alors ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton étrangement calme.

Squalo sembla se calmer en remarquant le calme soudain de l'ex-Varia qu'il tenait. Et à cause de ça, il baissa juste assez sa garde pour se prendre le genou de Yuki dans le menton, ce qui eut pour effet de la lâcher. Yuki regarda Squalo reprendre ses esprits, mais il semblait content. Non mais il souriait ?!

-Alors vous êtes vraiment masochiste en faite ? L'interrogea t-elle d'un air blasé.

-Ferme la gamine de merde !

-En attendant, vous êtes toujours aussi violents entre vous, même avec Yuki en dix ans plus jeune, soupira le Cavalone. De toute façon, tu es en retard Squalo, ton élève est fatigué d'attendre.

Yuki plaignit Yamamoto quand le premier coup de Squalo partit. Elle ne rougissait pas en le regardant, sûrement parce qu'il était entrain de se faire tabasser par un Squalo en colère. Tsuna voulu aider son ami, mais Dino l'en empêcha. Une fois Takeshi inconscient, le Varia le mit sur son épaule se commença à partir. Mais il s'arrêta devant Yuki et lui donna un papier chiffonné.

-Sois pas en retard si tu tiens à la vie, la prévint Squalo en partant.

Et comme ça, il embarqua un joueur de baseball inconscient. La Gardienne regarda la feuille et la lu. Un fois arrivé au dernier mot, son visage était pale, comme celui d'un fantôme. Personne ne le remarqua car Gokudera était trop occupé à crier sur Ryohei pour avoir frappé Tsuna.

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant, la conseilla Reborn en la regardant.

Elle hocha vite la tête en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir en provoquant la colère de son tuteur.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva au sommet de la montagne de Namimori. Elle déglutit bruyamment en reconnaissant la silhouette devant elle. A par les cheveux il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce regard de démon qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Yuki eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un manteau atterrit sur sa tête. Elle le prit dans ses mains et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le symbole de la manche.

-Je suppose que c'était à moi, dit-elle en enfilant le vêtement.

-T'as intérêt à montrer que les Varia sont supérieurs déchet.

-Oui Boss.

Les vieille habitude sont dures. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Dino n'était pas sûr de sa survie. Parce que avec Xanxus comme tuteur, il allait lui falloir du courage.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avec aimez ce chapitre, surtout avec le presque baisé de Yuki et Takeshi ! Reviews s'il vous plaît !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	15. Cible 15: Entraînement !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki et les nouveaux OC de ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Yuki regarda le fond de la crevasse. Bon, elle voyait pas le fond mais on s'en fout. La jeune fille se tourna vers Xanxus, qui somnolait sous un arbre.

-Boss, comment je fais pour avec ma flamme ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre car il se contenta de sortir une feuille de papier. Yuki haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son Boss, ex-Boss, enfin bref, et prit la feuille pour la lire.

_Chère moi_

_Tu dois te demander comment obtenir cette foutue flamme de la Neige et pourquoi Xanxus. Bon, en faite c'est parce que seul Xanxus sait comment faire ressortir la flamme. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, c'est la seule personne qui me soit venu à l'esprit en sachant ce qu'il fallait faire._

_Donc, en gros, pour avoir cette flamme, faut être dans une situation où ta vie est en danger. Tu dois te dire que ça arrive tout le temps, mais non. Il faut que ta vie soit vraiment menacée. Si je le sais, c'est parce que j'ai un peu fouillé les archives des Vongola pour trouver un truc écrit par le Primo sur le fonctionnement de cette flamme. Non, le Primo n'avait pas cette flamme mais sa petite sœur oui. Longue histoire, tu te démerderas. _

_Enfin bref, quand tu auras fini de lire, ce cher Boss pointera sûrement l'un de ses flingue sur toi. Du moins, j'espère qu'il aura accepté de bouger son cul pour t'entraîner pour botter le cul à ce connard de Byakuran. Ah oui, pour Uni, en principe tu devrais tout comprendre quand tu la verras. _

_Bonne chance pour ta survie !_

_Toi-même à vingt trois ans avant d'aller chez les Millefiore._

_P.S : Si jamais Bel te voit et qu'il essaie de t'enlacer ou autre, laisse-toi faire ou renvoie le chier, je m'en fou, ce mec est pas capable de dire ses sentiments._

Yuki releva sa tête de la lettre, et Xanxus dû le prendre comme un feu vert -quoi qu'il s'en fout d'habitude- car il lui tira dessus comme dit dans la lettre. Et forcément, elle tomba dans la crevasse. Donc en plus de la douleur horrible qui lui lacérait le ventre, elle tombait dans le vide. Elle avait vraiment toutes les chances d'y rester. Elle alluma ses anneaux, mais les habituelles flammes orangées apparurent. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant à par attendre l'impact ?

-Je veux pas mourir ! Pleurnicha t-elle.

Son cœur battait trop fort à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait. Est-ce qu'elle allait avoir mal ? Où est-ce que sa nuque serait brisée d'un coup ? Elle regarda de nouveau ses flammes oranges. Elle avait besoin de ces flammes de la Neige, maintenant !

C'est alors qu'elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. La flamme de son anneau Vongola changeait de couleur. Elle fut en un instant d'un blanc intense, avec son cœur d'un bleu très pale. Sans réfléchir, elle prit la Boite Vongola qu'elle avait mis dans la poche de son blouson de Varia et injecta cette nouvelle flamme dedans. Les points s'illuminèrent comme pour la première fois et la boite s'ouvrit, rejetant une quantité de flamme blanche assez importante. Pour au final, laisser apparaître un bébé panthère des neiges.

-Mais en quoi ça m'aide ?! Hurla t-elle en paniquant.

Elle prit la panthère dans ses bras en ayant encore plus peur. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de mourir, surtout si elle avait un bébé dans les bras. Elle regarda son anneau Mare et remarqua la flamme devenir également blanche. La panthère s'échappa de ses bras et se mit à grossir, jusqu'à atteindre la taille adulte. Yuki atterrit donc sur l'animal et s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces, ne cherchant pas à connaître le pourquoi du comment du changement de taille.

La panthère rugit et des flammes blanches s'échappèrent de ses oreilles, mais aussi de ses omoplates, si elle en avait, afin de faire des ailes. Yuki écarquilla ses yeux et lâcha un cri de surprise quand ils se mirent à remonter. Elle était sauvée finalement ? Oui, elle l'était dès que l'animal posa pied à terre. Relâchant un soupire de soulagement, elle remarqua Xanxus qui s'était levé et semblait l'attendre.

-J'ai failli crever vous savez.

-Je sais déchet.

Elle descendit de la panthère et remarqua le lion blanc qui dormait là où était Xanxus avant. Il inspirait la même chose que Xanxus, la crainte. Puis remarquant les flammes oranges du roi des félins, elle se rappela de son tigre dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Pendant que j'y pense Boss, commença t-elle en remarquant les flammes oranges de son anneau Mare, c'est quoi son nom ?

Elle ouvrit la boite avec sa flamme du Ciel et le tigre qu'elle avait quelques jours plus tôt apparut.

-Binkan.

-Binkan ?

-La première fois que tu l'as vu, il a sauté sur toi parce qu'il était heureux.

-Comment vous-

-C'était devant moi et les autres déchets.

-Ah, fit-elle en regardant le tigre qui était maintenant à côté de la panthère. Et maintenant ? Et, vous allez où ?!

-Je reviendrai dans cinq jours pour qu'on se batte déchet. D'ici là, contrôle ta foutue boite.

-Et je fais ça toute seule ?! S'énerva t-elle en croisant ses bras.

-On est là nous !

Xanxus tourna les talons, suivit de son lion, pendant que deux ados d'une quinzaine d'années apparurent devant elle. Ils avaient des cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux violets. Des jumeaux en faite, sauf que l'un était débraillé et avait un manteau de Varia ouvert, alors que l'autre semblait propre sur lui, son manteau fermé.

-C'est donc toi la Yuki du passé ! S'exclama le débraillé en s'approchant d'elle.

-Et tu es ?

-C'est mon frère jumeau, Demone, et moi je suis Angelo. Nous serons tes adversaires pour les quatre jours qui viennent.

-Ok...pourquoi vous ?

-Parce que t'es notre-

-notre chef d'escouade, le coupa Angelo en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son frère. Boss, votre chambre est déjà réservé, c'est la suite royal !

Xanxus grogna et disparut du champs de vision des trois jeunes. Binkan se mit à côté de sa maîtresse, la panthère qui était redevenu bébé allongé sur son crane. Yuki le prit dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Comment je vais t'appeler toi ?

-Pourquoi pas Neve ? C'est son attribut après tout.

-C'est merdique comme i...commença Demone avant de se faire couper par Yuki.

-C'est pas mal, merci ! Le remercia Yuki. Neve et Binkan...

-Déjà que je trouvais Binkan pourrit...marmonna le débraillé en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Sans attendre, Binkan sauta sur Demone et y resta, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Demone se mit à crier à son frère de l'aider, mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement car il caressait Neve.

-Frère indi...commença t-il avant d'être coupé par la patte du tigre qui était sur sa bouche.

Et c'est comme ça que commença l'entraînement.

Elle apprit à apprécier des deux garçons, même si ils se charriaient tout le temps, ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre. Sans surprise, Angelo avait une flamme de la Pluie, mais Demone en avait une du Soleil. Elle pensait qu'il serait du type Tempête à cause de son tempérament et de sa patience aussi limitée que celle de la jeune fille. Angelo s'était révélé un vrai danger pour elle au corps à corps. Et ses poings américains faisaient très mal. Quant à Demone, il attaquait à distance, souvent avec une arbalète. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait où il rangeait ses flèches, il semblait en avoir une quantité illimitée. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ils formaient un duo d'assassins vraiment parfaits. C'est ce qu'elle pensait en regardant Demone crier sur son frère alors que ce dernier lui répondait d'un ton calme en vérifiant le poisson qui grillait dans le feu de bois. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment Angelo arrivait à supporter son frère.

-Tu sembles supporter de mieux en mieux le mode d'Hyper Volonté, le temps où tu restes inconsciente après diminue de jours en jours, fit Angelo en prenant un poisson.

-J'ai remarqué. Mais avec ma nouvelle flamme de la Neige, j'ai beau me réveiller, je suis incapable de bouger.

-C'est con ça.

-Demone, bouffe ton poisson et ferme-la, dirent en chœur Yuki et Angelo.

Le concerné se mit à bouder dans son coin, marmonnant des choses comme quoi personne ne l'aimait et qu'il allait finir seul avec trente chats noirs. Yuki le regarda d'un air blasé et Angelo soupira.

-Yuki, concernant ta flamme, quand tu es remontée sur la falaise, elle était allumée sur tes deux anneaux, non ?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis devant toi.

-N'allume jamais tes deux anneaux avec ta flamme de la Neige.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça bouffe ton énergie vitale ! Intervint Demone qui revint avec eux.

-En gros, c'est ça. Si tu allumes tes deux anneaux avec cette flamme, tu finiras par mourir, beaucoup plus rapidement que si tu utilisais des flammes normales pendant longtemps. Tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre quand tu as éteins tes flammes ?

-J'ai eu un vertige maintenant que j'y pense, avoua Yuki en regardant les flammes danser devant elle.

-Donc laisse une flamme du Ciel sur ton anneau Mare, la conseilla Demone d'un air sérieux.

-Pourquoi pas le Vongola ?

-Ben le Vongola est plus classe je trouve, alors autant utiliser la plus puissante flamme avec !

-Tu sais que j'ai cru pendant deux secondes que tu allais rester sérieux ? Lui demanda Angelo en regardant son frère.

-C'est beau de rêver !

-Mais comment vous savez ça ? Dans la lettre adressé par le moi de cette époque, elle a précisé que seul Xanxus connaissait les propriété de cette flamme.

-On a fouillé les archives nous aussi, rigola t-il avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Angelo fusilla son jumeau du regard. Demone était un vrai boulet. Yuki se mit à regarder les étoiles, qui brillaient déjà dans le ciel. Dans trois jours, elle serait au Choice. Dans deux jours, elle allait affronter Xanxus. Et sachant que la dernière fois il l'avait menacé de mort, elle n'était pas très rassurée.

-Pendant que j'y pense ! S'exclama Demone une fois s'être reprit. Tu devrais prendre ça, c'était à toi mais tu ne l'utilisais presque jamais.

Elle rattrapa la boite qu'il lui lança et haussa un sourcil. Encore une boite ?

-Lève-toi et ouvre la avec ta flamme du Ciel.

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva avec des sortes de mini propulseurs à l'arrière de ses converses. Elle lâcha un petit cri quand des flammes en sortirent, la faisant décoller du sol.

-Augmente la densité de ta flamme, lui ordonna Angelo en souriant.

Elle lui obéit et se retrouva entrain de gober les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus d'elle. Et à cause de la surprise, elle cessa d'utiliser son anneau, donc les propulseurs retournèrent dans leur boite et elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

-Je tiens juste à dire que je ne suis pas le pire des deux, Angelo peut être plus sadique que moi !

La jeune fille releva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour remarquer que le sourire d'Angelo était un sourire purement et simplement sadique. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il n'en avait cure. C'est avec un soupire qu'elle se releva et commença à manger le dernier poisson, qui à son grand malheur était à moitié brûler.

Les garçons étaient partis faire un tour en ville, sachant que Xanxus n'allait pas tarder. C'est pour ça qu'elle était tranquillement allongée, sa tête sur le ventre de Binkan, et Neve sur son ventre entrain de dormir. Du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tire dessus.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, une flamme orange fit esquisser un rictus à Xanxus. Le tigre de Yuki se jeta sur lui mais le rata car il s'envola avec ses revolver. Les griffes, entourées de flammes oranges, percutèrent l'arbre derrière, ce qui le pétrifia. Xanxus regarda l'arbre devenir de la pierre avant de lever les yeux vers l'adolescente juste en face de lui, qui souriait.

Yuki tenta de le toucher avec sa dague enflammée mais comme elle s'y attendait, il évita facilement. Un rugissement la fit regarder en bas, pour tomber sur le lion de son Boss.

-Neve.

La jeune panthère, qui semblait avoir réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à rester dans la capuche du manteau de Yuki, se mit sur la tête de sa maîtresse et poussa un rugissement, même si il était loin d'être aussi impressionnant que celui du lion. Mais ça eu tout de même l'effet d'annuler les effets du rugissement du lion, à la surprise de Xanxus apparemment.

-La Neige est signe de renouveau, expliqua t-elle en reposant pied à terre, en clair, ça annule les effets de tout les autres éléments de flamme. Neve, Binkan, _Cambio Forma_.

Les yeux des animaux changèrent et une lumière blanche l'entoura.

Quand Angelo et Demone revinrent, ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux en voyant une Yuki essoufflée et souriante assise par terre, et un Xanxus un genou à terre, X-Gun en main et pissant le sang au niveau du ventre.

-Je crois qu'on a raté quelque chose, chuchota Demone à son jumeau.

-D'accord avec toi.

Demone alluma son anneau afin d'ouvrir une boite, dévoilant un simple bâton en ferraille allumé aux deux extrémités par des flammes jaunes. Il s'approcha rapidement de son Boss et se mit à le soigner pendant qu'Angelo mit Yuki sur son dos. Il récupéra les dagues de cette dernière qui étaient au sol, ainsi que sa Boite Vongola.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle se souvenait d'Angelo qui la prenait sur son dos puis plus rien. Elle s'était sûrement évanouie à cause de son utilisation abusive de flammes les jours précédents. Yuki s'assit et regarda l'heure, pour remarquer qu'il était huit heure du matin. Si elle se souvenait bien, ils avaient rendez-vous à midi au temple de Namimori.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle avait passé la semaine précédente à dormir dans les bois avec deux ados de son âges, et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une chambre luxueuse. On toqua à la porte, et ça décida la jeune fille à se lever.

-Entrez.

-Yo, la salua Demone en ouvrant la porte, des vêtements à la main. Comment va la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

-En pleine forme, bizarrement.

-Grâce à moi, se vanta t-il en entrant, posant les fringues sur un fauteuil. Je t'ai soigné pendant que tu piquais un somme.

-Merci.

-Prends une douche et rejoins-nous pour le petit-déj', enfin nous sauf le Boss, il dort toujours.

-Pas étonnent, lança t-elle en prenant les vêtements pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Une fois habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et suivit les voix pour arriver dans la cuisine, où les jumeaux mangeaient sans parler. Elle mangea tranquillement et haussa un sourcil en voyant une bonne faire cuire un steak.

-D'où elle sort ? Demanda Demone avant la jeune fille.

-Le Boss l'a engagé pour lui faire son steak matinal, répondit simplement son frère.

-Il change vraiment pas en dix ans, soupira Yuki en mangeant une pomme.

Xanxus arriva justement à ce moment la. Il s'assit en bout de table et croisa les bras, les yeux fermés, attendant sa viande. Et comme à son habitude, il jeta l'assiette par terre, disant qu'il ne voulait pas manger de la merde et faisant fuir la bonne en préparant sa flamme de la Rage. Il regarda Yuki, elle le regarda en retour, et il fit un signe de tête montrant la cuisinière.

-D'accord, accepta t-elle, ne voulant pas contrarier le grand chef.

Étonnamment, il mangea sans faire de commentaire. Quand elle allait retourner dans sa chambre se préparer, elle reçut des vêtements dans le visage de la part d'Angelo.

-C'est quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle en regardant les vêtements.

-Tu porteras ça pour le Choice, ordre du Boss ! Dit Demone.

-Pour représenter la Varia.

-Déchets de jumeaux, dehors, ordonna Xanxus en les regardant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce.

-Représenter la Varia ?

-Ne me déçois pas. Prouve leur ce qu'est la Varia Quality.

-Sans problèmes Boss !

-Et ne dépasse la limite.

-Limite ?

-Une seule flamme de la Neige, une autre du Ciel. Si tu meurs, ça fera trop de paperasse.

-Mais c'est Squalo qui la fa-

Bon, elle avait pas prévu le tir qui passa à quelques millimètres de son visage. Sans plus de paroles, elle courut dans sa chambre en lui promettant de lui obéir.

Elle se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir de sa chambre temporaire et décida de, pour une fois, lâcher ses cheveux. Ils tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, en atteignant facilement le milieu. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son pantalon noir moulant, ses bottes noires, sa chemise blanche avec le symbole de la Varia sur la manche rentrée dans son pantalon. Elle remit bien sa cravate et enfila la veste de costard noire, avec toujours le symbole de la Varia sur la manche droite. Elle attacha les deux étuis pour dagues que les jumeaux lui avaient donné et les attacha à sa hanche droite, l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Yuki vérifia que ses dagues étaient là, que ses deux anneaux étaient bien à ses doigts et enfila son manteau de la Varia, vérifiant par la même occasion que la Boite Vongola était dans sa poche. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Elle pensait que son appartenance à la Varia était assez visible comme ça.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme les autres chapitres. Laissez vos avis !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	16. Cible 16: L'heure du Choice !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle poussa un long bâillement et regarda encore une fois si ils étaient arrivés. Yuki ne pensait pas être arrivée si tôt. Son regard chocolat se posa sur la « tente » en face d'elle. C'était sûrement la base de Shoichi. La jeune fille se mit à entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant au sanctuaire et se leva. Elle réajusta sa capuche sur sa tête et alla à leur rencontre, même si ils débattaient sur la base.

-Je me demandais juste si Yamamoto et Hibari-san étaient déjà là, fit Tsuna à son bras-droit avant de se tourner et de pousser un cri effrayé. Varia !

-Hey cousin, c'est malpoli de pointer du doigt, le réprimanda ladite Varia en enlevant sa capuche.

-Yuki-san ! Vous êtes très belle avec les cheveux détachés ! La complimenta Haru, faisant rougir la concernée.

-Oi, ne baissez pas votre garde pour des choses aussi futiles ! Cria Gokudera en fusillant Haru du regard.

Tsuna se mit à appeler les deux absents, sans réponses. Yuki pouvait facilement deviner la panique qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son cousin.

Byakuran n'était pas créatif, il avait juste mauvais goût. Elle en était sûre maintenant. En même temps le nuage qui avait fait apparaître son visage avait confirmé sa mégalomanie dans l'esprit de Yuki. Mais cinq million de Fiamma Voltage ? C'était si important que ça ? Yuki fronça ses sourcils en remarquant la lumière rétrécissant petit à petit. C'était mauvais si Hibari et Takeshi ne se montraient pas. La lumière commença à faiblir, et Yuki regarda tout autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?! Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le front de son cousin qui était illuminé. La Gardienne sursauta quand deux flammes énormes, bleue et violette, apparurent, dévoilant Hibari et Yamamoto, faisant comme si ils n'étaient pas en retard.

-Crâneurs, souffla t-elle en ouvrant sa Boite Vongola, dévoilant son tigre avec les autres animaux, la plaque sur son front où était gravé le symbole des Vongola brillant à cause des flammes.

Onze million Fiamma Voltage. En même temps, toutes ces boites-armes étaient impressionnantes. Du taureau de Lambo, en passant par le hérisson de Hibari et finissant par le lionceau de Tsuna.

Des cartes apparurent, Tsuna en prit une, ils se mirent tous à flottés et Yuki atterrit sur quelque chose de dur. Elle se releva et regarda sa boite. Apparemment, Binkan y était retourné. Et sentant un poids en moins dans sa capuche, Neve aussi. La fumée qu'avait causé leur atterrissage se dissipa en même temps que la voix de Byakuran se fit entendre. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourcil interrogateur devant la mégalopole dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais elle était trop silencieuse comme Yamamoto le fit remarquer. Yuki regarda leurs ennemis. Une gamine aux cheveux bleus, le mec au magma, un mec à moitié zombi, un fantôme et un travesti. Au moins, on ne pouvait accuser l'albinos de faire de la discrimination.

Elle trouvait quand même ce jeu légèrement tordu. Pour peu qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul combattant contre une armée, c'était clairement injuste. Mais avec Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna, ça devait aller. Par contre, deux sans anneaux. Yuki lança un regard en direction de leur base. Quand est-ce que Squalo et Dino allaient sortir ? Mais bon, apparemment, c'était la seule à avoir remarqué leur présence. Spanner et Irie désignés, elle porta de nouveau son regard sur Byakuran qui faisait une tête bizarre, tout comme la fille qui était scotchée à lui. Mais un frisson remonta le long de son échine quand quelqu'un apparut dans de la brume. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et c'était un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé auparavant, mais elle ne savait plus envers qui.

Yuki regarda Irie, ou plutôt la cible sur sa poitrine. C'était mal barré si c'était un non combattant la cible. Mais elle devait admettre que Shoichi était assez courageux de ne pas faire la victime à cause de la flamme sur son torse.

-Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les prix dans ce grand jeu du _Choice_ sont tous les anneaux Mare, tous les anneaux Vongola, et tous les pacificateur Arcobaleno. Mais aussi, continua en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Yuki, qui le regarda en retour, la Gardienne de la Neige, cette chère Yu-chan.

-Quoi ?! Cria Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi quel-

-Ok, accepta la concernée avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, si les Vongola perdent, j'irai avec toi.

-Yuki, tu n'es pas obligée de...tenta son cousin avant de se faire couper par le Millefiore.

-Comme je l'attendais de toi, Yu-chan, dit-il en souriant, avant de rajouter plus sérieusement, sans sourire, après tout, je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser faire ce que tu veux avec les anneaux.

Yuki maintint son sourire en coin, même si elle sentait le regard persistant de Takeshi sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant Takeshi essayer tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate. Elle s'approcha de lui et se posta juste en face de lui afin de faire ce nœud de cravate elle-même. Même si ça la faisait rire, il devait quand même être présentable. Et c'est en ignorant le regard insistant de Yamamoto et les rougissements qui arrivaient sur ses joues qu'elle lui fit son nœud de cravate.

-Tu es une idiote.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Yuki en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu es une idiote, répéta t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais je ne laisserai pas Byakuran t'emmener.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, c'est toi qui va te battre.

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de la cravate du noiraud et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle le nie après tout. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Takeshi. Bien sur, elle était inquiète pour son cousin et Gokudera aussi, mais la boule qu'elle avait à l'estomac se faisait plus forte quand elle se disait que Yamamoto ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Elle tenait vraiment à ce crétin de joueur de baseball comme le disait si bien Hayato. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Yamamoto et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle sentit les bras de l'épéiste se refermer autour de sa taille après quelques secondes.

-Rends-moi un service, tu veux ? Reviens en vie Takeshi, chuchota Yuki en fermant les yeux.

Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent au coin de celle de Yamamoto, et sans demander son reste, elle rejoignit les spectateurs. Mais elle dut faire face au regard de Squalo. Apparemment, il les avait vu.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-elle en se mettant à côté de lui, ses mains dans les poches de son manteau de la Varia.

-C'est pas le moment de jouer les amoureux transits !

-C'est bon Capitaine Squalo, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

Il grogna encore une fois, typique de Squalo, et le combat commença. Ils avaient quand même la classe sur leur moto, même Tsuna avec son casque. D'ailleurs, on cousin avait dévoilé sa Boite-Arme pendant qu'il combattait contre Torikabuto. Et c'est vrai qu'il était mignon comme lion du Ciel, mais elle l'affirmait pour l'avoir vu, le lion de Tsuna et celui de Xanxus n'avait absolument rien voir ! Tout comme leurs maîtres respectifs d'ailleurs.

La Cambio Forma de Tsuna avait été impressionnante, même si, à cause de son « C_ambio Forma, Modo Difesa ! _», elle pensait qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas montré. Mais la Cambio Forma de Takeshi était incroyable aussi. Mais il affrontait Genkishi. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose. C'était le plus puissant épéiste des Giglio Nero, et accessoirement un homme qu'elle avait eu le malheur de bousculer quand elle avait dix ans. Il l'avait effrayé, à un tel point qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant pas mal de temps. Elle avait même été jusqu'à aller se cacher derrière Gamma en pleurant quand elle avait rencontré Genkishi. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était la seule fois où Gamma n'avait rien dit de méchant, pour la taquiner selon elle, et l'avait rassuré. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas spécialement Genkishi non plus.

Yuki se mordit les lèvres quand Kykyo passa trop facilement Gokudera, et que Tsuna fut piégé dans une illusion. Et Yamamoto qui n'arrivait pas à briser la barrière qui protégeait Daisy...Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Kykyo toucha la base. Shoichi en sortit et tenta de s'échapper. Yuki fronça les sourcils. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir de la Couronne Funéraire jusqu'à ce que Tsuna arrive. Sa théorie fut affirmé quand elle entendit un cri de douleur de Irie.

* * *

Elle arriva en même temps que les autres en plein milieu des explications d'Irie. Des mondes parallèles. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote en se rappelant de cette foutue comptine qu'Aria lui avait apprise quand elle lui avait donné son anneau. C'était donc la faculté de voyager à travers les différents mondes parallèles que possédaient les anneaux Mare ? Et d'après les dires de Shoichi, Byakuran l'avait utilisé à son avantage. Mais Yuki afficha tout de même un petit sourire en apprenant que le Tsuna de cette époque n'était pas mort en réalité. Son cousin avait grandi en un Boss incroyable d'après elle. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Byakuran et son équipe.

Yuki pouvait facilement dire que Irie était choqué. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment eu une promesse au moins ? Connaissant Byakuran, il s'en souvenait probablement mais la niait royalement. Il avait finalement les anneaux Vongola après tout.

-Objection.

Yuki tourna son regard vers la provenance de la voix et écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était...Uni ? Cette tenue de Boss...et cette tétine orange. Aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Uni. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Tu as grandi, Uni.

-Oui, Reborn oji-sama.

-La ressemblance est frappante...souffla Yuki en regardant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

-Tu avais l'habitude de toujours dire ça, Yuki-nee, répondit Uni en souriant.

Yuki devina facilement les expressions choquées des autres, en particulier à cause de la remarque de Tsuna qui lui valut une clef de bras de Reborn. Yuki regarda Uni avec attention. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait en apparaissant comme ça devant Byakuran. Mais la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en entendant que Byakuran avait détruit l'âme d'Uni. Lors de leur rencontre. Où elle était. Yuki serra ses poings en serrant la mâchoire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ?!

Uni avait le don de lâcher des bombes apparemment. Enfin, c'est la réaction qu'eut Yuki quand la Boss du Black Spell avoua qu'elle était capable de voyager dans les mondes parallèles elle aussi et que la promesse entre Byakuran et Irie était réelle. Uni faisait aussi une mignonne tête de chien battu vu la réaction de tout les garçons quand elle demanda à Tsuna de a protéger. Yuki ferma un peu les yeux quand Uni fit briller les pacificateurs des Arcobalenos intensément. Puis Bykuran se mit à avancer vers elle, avec un regard de dément. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Reborn et dégaina ses dagues, courant devant Uni rapidement.

-Hum ? Yu-chan, sois patiente, ton tour va vite venir.

-Yuki-nee !

-Byakuran, touche à un seul cheveu de mon Boss et tu vas le regretter.

-Oh ? J'attends de voir ça, la dernière fois tu n'as pas tenu longtemps face à Zakuro, lâcha t-il en s'avançant toujours.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. Elle avait vraiment un truc pour se battre avec des types de la Tempête. Elle devina les expressions choquées des Vongola. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait dit qu'Uni était son Boss ou bien parce que Byakuran venait de dire que Zakuro l'avait assassinée ? En plus, devant le regard de la Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête, elle devina que l'albinos ne mentait pas. Un coup de feu attira son attention sur Byakuran, qui avait la main qui fumait. Rapidement, elle saisit l'une des mains d'Uni et retourna aux côtés de Rebon, qui fusillait Byakuran du regard, du moins elle supposait. Mais maintenant, Byakuran ne semblait pas spécialement content. Et le travesti qui assurait à son Boss qu'ils ramèneraient Uni. Il lança des sortes de pics englobés de flammes violettes, mais ils furent bloqués par des bombes, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celles cachées dans l'épée de Squalo.

Elle resserra la main d'Uni, toujours dans la sienne, quand Byakuran lui demanda de retourner dans les Millefiore, laissant les anneaux Vongola à leur propriétaire. Le sourire qu'affichait le Boss des Millefiore ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir les anneaux Vongola, ou forcer Yuki-nee a rejoindre le rang des Millefiore, Byakuran. Les Pacificateurs appartiennent aux Arcobalenos, les anneaux Vongola à la famille Vongola et le Gardien de la Neige veille sur les possesseurs des anneaux Vongola et Mare en faisant parti des familles Vongola et Giglio Nero. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à rejoindre un camps en particulier, Yuki-nee choisit d'elle-même le camps qu'elle veut aider. C'est un fait, expliqua Uni en regardant Byakuran dans les yeux. En tant qu'Arcobaleno du Ciel, un élément de la _Tri-Ni-Set_, je ne permettrai pas une telle action. En d'autre terme, je n'accepte pas cette bataille pour la_ Politique de la Tri-ni-Set_, et invalide votre bataille du _Choice_

Yuki ignora la surprise peinte sur le visage de Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera et Ryohei. Elle se focalisait plutôt sur le sourire de Byakuran, et ses menaces envers le Black Spell. Quel salaud. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand Uni déclara qu'ils comprendraient. Elle sentait les tremblements de sa main dans la sienne. Tsuna prit l'autre main de Uni et lui demanda de les rejoindre. Yuki esquissa un fin sourire devant la décision de son cousin et ils se dirigèrent vers le système de téléportation de Flammes pendant que Squalo retenait les Millefiore avec Hibari et Gokudera.

Elle lâcha la main d'Uni pour qu'elle rentre dans la base et fit face à Byakuran qui arrivait derrière le requin de Squalo. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas d'ailleurs que Squalo ait un requin comme Boite-Arme ? Yuki écarquilla les yeux quand le trident de Chrome se mit à se dissiper pou révéler un Mukuro dix ans plus vieux que celui du Conflit des Anneaux. Elle s'en foutait un peu de ce que la tête d'ananas disait, alors elle se contenta d'allumer son anneaux en même temps que les autres.

* * *

-T'as l'air tellement stupide cousin.

Elle soupira en tournant les talons. Tsuna n'avait rien de Boss pendu comme ça à une branche d'arbre. Enfin bon. Son regard rencontra celui de Takeshi. Il voulait des réponses. Et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul. Yuki arqua ses sourcils en voyant le Système de Téléportation de Flammes, partiellement détruit par Gokudera, disparaître.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva au chevet de Lal avec Uni. Le plan d'Uni et Reborn consistant à faire venir la première famille Vongola à partir des anneaux étaient risqués. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle échangea un regard avec Uni une fois que cette dernière posa les pacificateurs à côté de Lal.

-Reposez-vous Maître.

Elle sourit à Lal et s'en alla avec Uni. Mais elle s'arrêta rapidement.

-Yuki-nee ?

-Pourquoi je t'ai laissé avec Byakuran ?

-Alors tu sais...souffla t-elle. Tu sauras tout dans les moindres détails bientôt.

-Vraiment ?

Uni lui sourit et passa devant elle. Yuki la suivit du regard. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Les voilà de retour de leur présent. Yuki soupira quand Mammon se plaignit qu'ils lui faisaient perdre du temps. Elle lança un bref regard à Uni, qui semblait être nostalgique en voyant les Arcobalenos. Puis une lumière sortit de l'anneau de Tsuna, après quelques explications, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, de Reborn, pour faire apparaître une flamm. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le sosie de son cousin. Alors c'était lui leur ancêtre, Vongola Primo ? Il imposait le respect en tout cas.

-C'est donc vous les Gardiens du Decimo ?

Il passa ses yeux ambrés sur tous les membres du groupe, s'arrêtant un peu plus sur Yuki. Elle aurait juré que ses yeux s'était un peu écarquillés à sa vue. C'était comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Mais ça ne dura qu'un millième de secondes car il reporta son attention sur Tsuna, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas hérité de la vrai puissance des anneaux. Yuki arqua un sourcil quand le Primo s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Les anneaux ont trouvé un nouveau possesseur. Je ne pensais pas que ce lourd fardeau tomberait de nouveau sur des épaules aussi frêles.

-Je connais mon rôle Primo, je ne suis pas si inoffensive que j'en ai l'air.

-Ermelinda aussi disait ça, murmura t-il, de façon à ce que seul Yuki l'entendit.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ermelinda ? C'était sûrement la première Gardienne de la Neige. Le Primo retrouva l'apparence d'une flamme et disparût. Pendant que Reborn expliquait comment ils allaient être dignes de l'héritage de la Première Génération, elle repensait au regard de son ancêtre quand il avait prononcé le prénom d'Ermélinda. Il semblait tellement triste, et coupable.

Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez Tsuna. Le regard du Primo ne voulait pas s'enlever de sa tête. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, Tsuna avait ouvert la porte de chez lui et essayait de trouver une solution pour expliquer Uni.

-Tsu-kun, Yuki-chan, vous êtes rentrés.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant à sa tante. Sans se soucier de la conversation entre Uni et Nana, elle passa devant Tsuna et se déchaussa.

Elle était tranquillement entrain d'écouter de la musique, allongée sur son lit, quand une flamme blanche fit son apparition. Elle retira ses écouteurs et s'assit en se mettant face à la flamme, qui révéla une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux atteignaient le bas de son dos et étaient d'un blanc immaculés tandis que ses yeux étaient rouges vifs. Une albinos.

-Je suis Ermelinda, la Gardienne de la Neige de la Première Génération Vongola et Giglio Nero, se présenta l'albinos d'un ton sérieux avant de soupirer. Bon sang, ce que je hais ce genre de présentation, trop formelle ! Appelle moi juste Linda.

-Ok, Linda..

-Et toi tu es Yuki Sawada, la descendante de mon cher Fratello et aussi la Deuxième Gardienne de la Neige.

-Deuxième ?

-Ouais, t'es la seule que les deux anneaux aient choisi, et pas seulement un ! Enfin bref, je veux voir ta détermination, ne me déçois pas.

Elle disparût en lui lançant un sourire complice, laissant la jeune fille sur le cul. La Gardienne de la Première Génération était beaucoup plus décontractée qu'elle ne l'attendait !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos avis !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	17. Cible 17: Première Génération 1 !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Takeshi l'inquiétait. Il semblait ailleurs depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Toute la journée, en cours ou pendant les pauses, elle avait remarqué que parfois il s'isolait un peu. Mais apparemment, elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Gokudera et Ryohei semblaient en avoir marre d'attendre. Le Gardien de la Pluie essaya de les calmer quand une voix venu de nulle part les interrompit. Une flamme de la Pluie apparût, laissant voir un musicien japonais, mais apparemment de l'ancien Japon. Yuki arqua un sourcil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Takeshi. Est-ce que tous les Gardiens de Tsuna étaient les portraits crachés de ceux de Vongola Primo ? La Gardien du Primo expliqua son test puis la regarda, comme le Primo l'avait fait la veille. La Neige et la Pluie étaient liés, alors il devait être proche de cette Ermelinda. Ça expliquait sûrement la cause de son regard doux et attristé quand il disparût.

Encore une fois, elle remarqua que Yamamoto était troublé par quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et ça l'énervait.

Pourquoi Yamamoto l'avait attaqué directement ? Juste après qu'il aient ce cercle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi embarrassée, le regard de Takeshi avait radicalement changé. Il était devenu sérieux, à tel point qu'elle pouvait voir une intention meurtrières dans ses yeux amandes. Mais le Yamamoto qu'elle avait devant elle était bizarre. C'était comme si il voulait prouver quelque chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant Takeshi les regarder pendant un bref instant avec un regard triste, avant d'attaquer de nouveau Ugetsu.

Elle coula un regard vers Colonello, qui semblait pensif. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi que quelque chose tracassait Takeshi ? Il répondit à sa question quand il s'interposa entre les deux Gardiens de la Pluie. Les garçons accoururent aux côtés de Takeshi, qui venait d'échouer à son test, mais pas elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait échoué à son test. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait directement attaqué avec une intention de meurtre dans les yeux.

* * *

Yuki ouvrit la porte et apostropha le père de Takeshi derrière son bar. Il lui sourit et lui indiqua le dojo, où son fils était. Avant qu'ils n'aillent dans le futur, Yamamoto l'avait emmené plusieurs fois chez lui, et son père faisait souvent des remarques qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui faisait rougir Takeshi. Une fois à la porte du dojo, elle regarda Takeshi qui mangeait des sushis. Il semblait pensif, comme depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle se glissa discrètement derrière lui et s'agenouilla. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du noiraud et posa sa tête sur son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Elle le sentit tourner la tête pour la regarder.

-Yuki...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si triste Takeshi ? Demanda t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui, le faisant tourner la tête. Tu voulais tellement le tuer hier soir, ce n'est pas toi.

-On a perdu à cause de mon insouciance.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de Yuki et les serra. Elle avait compris le sous-entendu. Il s'accusait de leur défaite, il pensait que c'était de sa faute si elle était presque allé avec Byakuran. Elle monta ses bras de façon à entourer le cou de Takeshi et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Tu es tellement stupide de penser ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors arrête d'agir comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Le Takeshi que je connais ne se bat pas pour tuer, mais pour vaincre ses adversaires. C'est ce que tu as dit à Squalo pendant votre combat pour l'anneau. Je veux revoir ce Takeshi, alors quand tu le trouveras, tu me le diras.

Elle se releva et partit, sans remarquer l'expression pensive et coupable de Yamamoto.

* * *

Yuki esquissa un fin sourire devant le discours de Tsuna. Finalement, lui aussi avait vu la tristesse de Takeshi. Elle croisa les bras en regardant leur Gardien combattre celui du Primo. Est-ce qu'il allait faire la même chose que la veille ? Elle fonça les sourcils en le voyant attaquer après qu'Ugetsu ait utilisé la même attaque que la veille. Il laissait une trop grande ouverture.

Comme le disait si bien Tsuna, ils avaient fait copain-copain. Et maintenant qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec Uni et Tsuna, elle se demandait quel serait son Test. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez les Sawada et elle se hâta d'aller dans sa chambre. A peine eut-elle le temps de se mettre en pyjama qu'Uni entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

-Uni ?

-Tu voulais connaître la vérité, Yuki-nee, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais...souffla t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je suppose que ça devrait aller alors... murmura t-elle en sortant un anneau de sa poche, faisant écarquiller les yeux de sa « soeur ».

-Un...anneau Mare ?

-Ton anneau Mare, que Byakuran a récupéré sur ton corps après que Zakuro t'ait assassinée.

-Les ailes sont brisées, et pourquoi tu l'as de toutes façons si c'est Byakuran qui l'a ?

-Je l'ai récupéré avant d'apparaître au _Choice_. Et si les ailes se sont brisées, c'est parce que tu as brisé la limite.

-Je pensais que je ne l'avais pas développé dans le futur...

-Tu l'as développée, quand Zakuro t'as blessé mortellement. Sauf que vu que l'anneau Vongola avait été détruit avec les autres, ta flamme de la Neige ne s'est allumée que sur l'anneau Mare, brisant la limite. L'anneau a changé en fonction.

-C'est un peu flou, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ça tant que je respecte cette limite, fit-elle en soupirant un peu, mais pourquoi tu as ramené l'anneau ?

-Pour que tu te rappelles.

-Hein ?

-La Yuki-nee de mon temps a fait en sorte de mettre ses souvenirs dans l'anneau Mare afin que je te les donne quand je te verrai.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une lumière sortit de l'anneau et se planta dans son front. Des flashs apparurent dans sa tête, des flashs qu'elles auraient préféré ne pas voir.

_-Aria..._

_Yuki laissa ses larmes couler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Aria meurt maintenant ? Elle qui pensait qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire le déplacement pour sa cérémonie de remise de diplômes...Une petite main prit la sienne et la serra. Yuki baissa ses yeux pour tomber sur une fillette de huit ans aux cheveux verts._

_-Uni...souffla t-elle s'agenouillant devant l'enfant._

_-Mère ne voudrait pas que tu pleure, Yuki-nee, répondit l'enfant en essuyant les larmes de l'adolescente._

_-Désolé...murmura t-elle en prenant Uni dans ses bras. Uni, je sais ce qu'Aria disait, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi. Sois libre d'être une enfant._

_Uni se mit à trembler dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha fermement à Yuki en sanglotant._

* * *

_-Ganma, arrête !_

_Elle s'apprêta à l'arrêter elle-même quand il s'arrêta brusquement en regardant la manche d'Uni. Il avait remarquer qu'elle avait pleurer, apparemment ça lui suffit pour croire qu'Uni était bel et bien la fille d'Aria._

* * *

_-Uni, tu es sûre à propos de cette rencontre avec ce Byakuran ?_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Uni en souriant. _

_-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Pas le peine de mentir alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

_Uni écarquilla les yeux en baissa la tête. Yuki la regarda, en attente d'une réponse._

_-Je t'ai vu mourir._

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquilla. Elle, mourir ? Elle s'attendait à mourir jeune vu qu'elle faisait partie de la Mafia, et qu'elle venait juste de retourner chez les Varia, mais savoir qu'Uni avait vu sa mort lui faisait bizarre. _

_-Je sais ce qui va se passer demain, Yuki-nee. Byakuran va faire en sorte que je ne sois qu'une marionnette pour lui et va fusionner nos deux familles pour obtenir les anneaux Mare._

_-Mais Byakuran n'est pas-_

_-L'anneau l'a choisi._

_-Alors laisse-moi tout annuler ! S'exclama t-elle en faisant briller ses deux anneaux._

_-Non, l'empêcha Uni en posant une main sur les anneaux de Yuki. Ne fais pas ça, sinon les autres mondes parallèles resteront tels qu'ils sont._

_-Tu veux me dire que Byakuran peut voyager dans ces mondes ?_

_-Et qu'il les contrôle. Je peux arrêter tout ça, je le sais._

_-Je t'écoute alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu as vu._

_-Yuki-nee..._

_-Si je dois mourir, je veux tout faire pour t'aider. De plus, tu n'as pas à porter ça toute seule. Tu n'es qu'une enfant._

_Uni hocha la tête en regardant tristement son aînée. Yuki lisait toujours en elle. Peu importe à quel point elle tentait de le cacher, elle voyait à travers son regard._

_-Byakuran sera à la tête de la nouvelle famille, les Millefiore, et je serai la numéro deux. Il cherche à réunir la Tri-Ni-Set, et affaiblira les Arcobalenos en faisant circuler des radiations Tri-Ni-Set dehors pour les tuer et prendre leur pacificateurs. Vongola Decimo verra que les anneaux sont sources de conflits, et décidera de se débarrasser des anneaux Vongola. Mais il aura un plan pour défaire Byakuran. Pour ce plan, il sera aidé par le meilleur ami de Byakuran, Irie Schoichi, qui veut arrêter Byakuran également, son Gardien du Nuage et toi._

_-Ça m'étonne qu'il ne demande pas à Hayato..._

_-Ce plan t'enverra espionner les Millefiore, juste sous le nez de Byakuran. Mais il va finir par le découvrir et enverra l'une des Vrai Couronnes Funéraire pour te tuer, c'est là que tu vas réveiller ta flamme de la Neige._

_-Mais avec un seul anneau..._

_-Cela t'achèvera, termina Uni avec une voix tremblante. _

_-Uni..._

_-Mais grâce aux infos que tu auras envoyé, le plan de Sawada-san pourra être mis en place._

_-En quoi ça consiste ?_

_-Amener les versions plus jeune de lui et ses gardiens, ceux qui ont le plus de potentiel pour vaincre Byakuran. _

_-Ça ressemble bien à Tsuna ça, soupira t-elle, avec néanmoins un sourire sur les lèvres. _

_-Ils vont traverser beaucoup de combats, mais je pense qu'ils dépasseront les attentes de Sawada-san._

_-Et après ?_

_-La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'est la nuit avant le combat final, dans la forêt. _

_-Hum...Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Byakuran m'accepterait aussi facilement dans son camps._

_-Il veut ton pouvoir. Ou du moins, garder un œil dessus. _

_-Je vois...Donc demain, je dois te laisser aller avec Byakuran, c'est ça ?_

_Uni se contenta de hocher la tête, avec un regard trop sérieux pour une fillette de huit ans._

* * *

_Yuki fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire de Byakuran quand Uni s'interposa entre lui et l'attaque de Ganma. Une fois que Ganma se calma, plus ou moins, l'albinos s'approcha d'elle._

_-Tu dois être Yu-chan ?_

_-Et alors ? _

_-Je pense qu'Uni-chan serait triste si tu n'étais pas à ses côtés, alors que dirais-tu de rejoindre les Millefiore ? Demanda Byakuran en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux._

_-Va te faire foutre, trancha Yuki froidement en tournant les talons._

_Elle entendit le rire de Byakuran quand elle tourna au coin d'un couloir. Ses poings n'avaient jamais été aussi serré de frustration. Même si Uni savait ce qu'elle faisait, ça l'énervait de l'avoir laissé faire. Elle se sentait aussi coupable de l'avoir laissé avec Byakuran, même si c'était à sa demande._

* * *

_-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles._

_-J'irai quand même._

_-Yuki !_

_La concernée tourna la tête vers son cousin. Il commençait à perdre patience. Mais pourquoi il ne comprenait pas qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ?_

_-Tsunayoshi-kun...chuchota Irie en le regardant._

_-Tu n'iras pas chez les Millefiore !_

_-Tsuna, on a besoin d'un haut placé chez les Millefiore en plus de Shoichi, et tu sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mission d'espionnage pour la Varia._

_-Mais tu ne reviendras peut-être pas..._

_-Je sais cousin._

_-Tu sais que tout le monde te prendras pour une traîtresse ? Y compris Yamamoto ?_

_-Je sais._

_-Non non, je ne peux pas-_

_-Herbivore, laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, le coupa froidement Hibari._

_-Mais, Hibari-san..._

_-Tsuna, tu sais très bien que si Kyoya est d'accord avec moi, ça veut dire que c'est la bonne chose à faire. _

* * *

_-Boss, vous acceptez ?_

_-Ce déchet de Byakuran foutra le camps de nos vie ?_

_-Je vous l'assure. Et pour la lettre, ne la lisez pas avant un certain moment._

_-Quel moment déchet ?_

_-Vous le devinerez au moment venu._

_Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau de Xanxus, mais la voix de ce dernier l'arrêta._

_-Et les autres déchets ?_

_-Je serais une traîtresse à leurs yeux. Vous pouvez garder tout ce que je vous ai dit sur ma flamme et mon rôle, ainsi que ma mission pour vous ?_

_-Dégage de mon bureau, déchet._

_-Merci Boss._

* * *

_-Yuki-Hime va quelque part ?_

_Yuki continua à faire sa valise, sans s'occuper de Bel qui était juste derrière elle. Mais le Prince n'aimait pas être ignoré. Il entoura la taille de Yuki de ses bras par derrière et glissa l'une de ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme._

_-Bel, arrête, demanda t-elle faiblement en frissonnant._

_-~Ushishishi~ Yuki-Hime doit répondre au Prince. Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_-En mission._

_-Seule ? _

_-Seule._

_Il la retourna et la fit tomber sur son lit, lui au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle gémit un peu avant d'essayer de se dégager._

_-Bel, laisse moi faire ma valise..._

_-Le Prince a droit à des au revoir dignes de ce nom, minauda t-il en lui faisant face._

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, du moins elle pensait, et esquissa un petit sourire devant celui, largement pervers, de Belphegor. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle de Yuki pendant que la jeune femme entoura la taille de Prince avec ses jambes._

* * *

_-Yu-chan, alors comme ça tu veux me rejoindre ? Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen que de te débarrasser de tout mes hommes._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle, semblant à peine remarquer les hommes qui gémissaient à cause de ses coups. Elle y était allée si fort que ça ?_

_-Pas ma faute si ils sont si faibles._

_-Pourquoi me rejoindre maintenant alors que tu as refusé il y a cinq ans ? s'enquit-il en ignorant la remarque de la jeune femme._

_-Je viens de me rendre compte à quel point les Vongola sont faibles. Ils disent être de la Mafia mais ils se soucient trop de leurs proches._

_-Intéressant, dit-il en souriant. Est-ce là la seule raison ?_

_-Tsuna a détruit les anneaux, cet idiot ne comprend pas la valeur de la Tri-Ni-Set._

_-Nous sommes d'accord alors, Yu-chan._

* * *

_-Yu-chan, tu es tellement pathétique. Je ne pensais pas que tu me trahirais...En faite si, je m'y attendais._

_Yuki cracha du sang en essaya de reprendre sa respiration. La Flamme de la Neige avait fait son apparition que maintenant. Elle sentait la flamme de son front, devenue blanche à cause de la limite franchie, disparaître petit à petit. Elle n'avait pas fait long feu devant la Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête. Et elle devait avouer que Byakuran avait raison ; elle était pathétique. Une plaie béante au ventre, probablement les deux jambes cassées et deux doigts de la main gauche disparût à cause de la dégénérescence de la Tempête. Ses yeux devenus blancs, comme la flamme de son front, regardaient Byakuran et Zakuro avec haine. Elle aurait dû savoir que le jumeau de Belphegor n'était pas le vrai. Qu'aucun d'eux ne l'étaient. Ils étaient trop faibles par rapport à Byakuran, par rapport aux Vongolas. Elle savait que la Varia n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée des fausses Couronnes Funéraires. _

_-Yu-chan, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'admettre que tu es hors jeu, et que les Millefiore sont les plus puissants._

_-Byakuran, grogna t-elle d'une voix rauque. Ta confiance en toi va te perdre._

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir, Yu-chan._

_Sa vision s'obscurcit, puis plus rien._

Yuki se pencha en avant, les mains sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que...

-Yuki-nee...

-Je vais bien ! Répliqua t-elle en se redressant. Je vais...je vais prendre l'air !

Elle retourna en bas, enfila ses chaussures et sortit. Elle marcha et se mit à courir, sans savoir où elle allait.

* * *

-Yuki-chan ? Tu vas être en retard !

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Yuki-chan n'est pas encore descendu et elle ne répond pas.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil et toqua lui aussi à la porte, appelant sa cousine. Derrière lui, Reborn regarda Uni, et voyant son regard triste, sauta sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

-Ouvre la porte Tsuna.

-Mais si jamais elle...

-Ouvre la ! Ordonna le tueur à gage.

Tsuna déglutit et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le lit vide de sa cousine. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Mais alors où est-ce qu'elle était ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos avis !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	18. Cible 18: Première Génération 2 !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle était sûre qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Une nuit dehors et la voilà à moitié morte. Façon de parler. La veille, après être partie de chez Tsuna, elle avait couru et s'était retrouvée devant la tombe de sa mère, où elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Elle avait apprit beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup. Maintenant, elle déambulait dans les rue de Namimori. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, ou aller au collège. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les autres. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir trahis, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Sans le savoir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Yuki se retrouva sur les fesses, une main sur son nez. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculé, et ses sourcils se haussèrent en reconnaissant Gokudera.

-Désolé Gokudera, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est rien, Yuki-san, dit-il en lui tendant sa main pour la relever.

Elle prit la main tendue vers elle mais quelque chose était bizarre. La voix de Gokudera semblait différente de d'habitude, plus calme. Et son regard semblait la scruter sans aucune gênes. De plus, il n'avait pas dit que c'était sa faute, alors que parce qu'elle était la cousine de Tsuna, il l'aurait fait normalement.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Mais est-ce que vous, vous allez bien ?

-Comment ça ?

-Être Gardienne de la Neige doit amener beaucoup de pression, est-ce que vous supporter ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix tu sais. Et puis, j'aime bien être une Gardienne de Tsuna, même si c'est un peu différent de vous.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

Elle écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. Depuis quand Gokudera s'intéressait-il à ce genre de chose ? Et surtout, pourquoi il posait des questions qu'elle même se posait ? Depuis qu'elle avait ses souvenirs, depuis la veille, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment faite pour ce rôle. Après tout, elle en était morte dans le futur. Byakuran la voulait pour ça. Elle regarda ses deux anneaux.

-Tous les Gardiens ont la pression, Tsuna aussi. Je ne fais pas exception.

-La Gardienne de la Neige a un rôle différent des autres Gardiens. Est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment le remplir ?

-Je...Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !

-M'inquiéter pour la famille de Juudaime fait parti de mon rôle de bras droit.

Maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près, les yeux de Gokudera semblait montrer de la nostalgie, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Comme le Primo et Ugetsu. Les sourcils de Yuki se froncèrent et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu n'es pas Gokudera, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me regarde exactement de la même façon que le Primo le Premier Gardien de la Pluie.

-Observatrice. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le Gardien du Decimo, mais celui du Primo, G.

-Le test de Gokudera a commencé ? Je vais y aller alors.

-Tu devrais rendre tes bagues à tes Boss. Ce rôle n'est pas fait pour toi, comme il n'était pas fait pour Linda. Elle en est morte avant ses vingt ans. Si tu veux vivre, quitte la Mafia.

Il parti en la laissant là, choquée par ses propos. Ce rôle de Gardien était si dangereux que ça ?

Sur l'un des toits des maisons avoisinantes, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs regardait G partit, les sourcils froncés mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il essayait de dissuader sa descendante d'assumer son rôle. Aucun de la Première Génération ne voulait que l'histoire se répète apparemment. Elle soupira et regarda Yuki. G avait peut-être fait quelque chose de bien finalement. Ermelinda allait voir si l'adolescente était digne de son héritage en acceptant son rôle, ou si elle allait s'enfuir.

* * *

En faite, Yuki était une peureuse, comme Tsuna. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les autres. Maintenant qu'elle regardait le ciel, elle se rendait compte qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Le test de Gokudera était probablement terminé. Tsuna la cherchait sûrement dans toute la ville. Elle espérait juste que lui, ou Reborn, avait dissuadé sa tante d'appeler la police.

-Herbivore.

Elle leva la tête pour tomber sur le regard d'acier d'Hibari. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était à moitié entrain de dormir contre un muret, entourant une maison. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle mourait de faim. En même temps, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis une journée. Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

-Herbivore, répéta le préfet en sortant un tonfa, pourquoi est-ce que tu es appuyée contre le muret de chez moi ?

-Chez toi ?

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, mais une fois sur ses pieds, elle tomba en avant. Hibari eut la gentillesse de se décaler pour qu'elle se rétame par terre comme il se doit. Il rangea son arme en remarquant qu'elle avait plus l'air d'une loque qu'autre chose et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les autres herbivores sont venus paniqués me demander si je t'avais vu ?

-Parce que je suis partie de chez moi hier sans le dire ?

-Hn.

-Hibari, t'as à manger ?

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse car elle tomba dans les pommes. Finalement, elle l'avait faite sa crise d'hypoglycémie. Et en face du garçon le plus redouté de tout Namimori. La classe.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'était que son dos lui faisait mal. Après réflexions, c'étaient normal vu qu'elle était allongée directement sur le sol. Mais elle avait un plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de ses coudes et se reçut un paquet de chips en pleine tête. Yuki le prit, et déglutit en remarquant le lanceur.

-Hibari, je suis où ?

-Ferme la et mange, herbivore.

-Merci, souffla t-elle en ouvrant le paquet.

Le paquet était petit. Ou elle avait beaucoup trop faim, elle hésitait encore. En attendant, maintenant qu'elle avait mangé, Hibari l'avait viré de chez lui et lui avait envoyé ses chaussures à la gueule. Et vu le soleil qui brillait, elle avait passé la nuit chez Hibari. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était partie, peut-être qu'elle devait rentrer maintenant. Elle sursauta quand Hibari sortit de chez lui et parti pour le collège, sans un regard pour elle. Il avait sûrement atteint son lot de bonnes actions pour l'année.

Elle avait défait sa tresse pour se faire une queue de cheval. C'était mieux que rien. Maintenant en centre ville, elle regardait presque en bavant les gâteaux des boulangeries. Cependant, elle se figea en voyant le reflet de Takeshi dans la vitrine. Sans raison, elle partit se cacher dans une ruelle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et remarqua alors les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons pourtant. Elle n'avait rien fait, c'était son futur elle. Elle avait laisser Uni aller voir Byakuran sur sa demande, elle pourquoi elle se sentait coupable à cause de ça ? Pourquoi elle se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi tout le monde alors que ce n'était qu'une mission ? Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Bel alors qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble apparemment ?

Sa main se retrouva sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglots. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle avait finit par craquer.

-C'est là que tu te cachais alors !

Elle tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers Takeshi. Si il était en colère auparavant, maintenant il semblait inquiet.

-Yuki ?

Un nouveau sanglot sortit, et ses yeux trouvèrent un soudain intérêt pour ses chaussures. Une ombre se plaça devant elle, et elle devina facilement que c'était Yamamoto. En même temps, qui d'autre ? Il passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de Yuki et la colla contre son torse en douceur, comme si il avait peur de la briser. Les mains de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent désespérément à la chemise de l'épéiste et ses sanglots redoublèrent, comme si elle l'avait attendu pour tout relâcher. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, elle pleurant dans le creux du cou de Takeshi, et lui la serrant contre lui. Il finit par la reculer un peu et posa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Arrête de pleurer...

-Ta-Takeshi, bégaya t-elle en pleurant.

-Je suis là, souffla t-il en collant son front au sien. Alors arrête de pleurer.

Yuki ferma les yeux en sanglotant quand Yamamoto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser avait un goût salé à cause de ses larmes, mais elles cessèrent de couler. Les lèvres de Takeshi étaient chaudes et ça la réconfortait étrangement. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle reposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas que ce contact s'arrête. Yuki ferma ses bras autour du cou du Gardien de la Pluie, qui la colla davantage à lui en lui rendant le baiser. Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Yuki devenant progressivement rouge tomate. Yamamoto esquissa un sourire devant la couleur de son visage.

-Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu rougis, la complimenta t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Te moque pas...renifla la Gardienne en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

-Je ne me moque pas, contesta le noiraud en riant avant de la regarder plus sérieusement. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

-Un peu partout, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le futur moi a eu la gentillesse de me donner certain de ses souvenirs, soupira t-elle en mettant son visage dans le creux de son cou, il y a certaine choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété quand Tsuna nous a dit qu tu avais disparût.

-Désolé...

-Mais bon, maintenant que t'aies, je vais pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois sur les lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de la traîner derrière lui. Yuki le regarda et se mit à sourire.

-Takeshi ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, la prenant la surprise. Elle se mit à rougir devant le grand sourire qu'affichait l'épéiste.

-T'es ma petite amie, je l'ai pas assez prouvé ?

Elle esquissa un fin sourire et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se remettre en route.

* * *

Sa tante et Fuuta lui avaient sauté dessus quand elle avait franchit le seuil de chez les Sawada avec Yamamoto. Elle les avait rassurés comme elle pouvait et alla chercher des vêtements propres pour prendre une douche. Elle en avait bien besoin.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, ébouriffant une dernière fois ses cheveux tout juste séchés. Elle se sentait tellement mieux ! Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand elle remarqua Takeshi tranquillement allongé sur son lit.

-Oba-san t'a laissé monter ?

-Oui, répondit-il en fixant ses cheveux. Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux détachés plus souvent.

-J'y penserai, répliqua Yuki en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Où sont Tsuna et les autres ?

-Au parc d'attraction pour le Test de Lambo. Il me semble que Sempai est allé avec eux aussi...

-Et tu n'y es pas allé ?

-J'avais autre choses à faire, et je ne regrette pas de ne pas y être allé, murmura t-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur son torse.

-On devrait leur dire ?

-Pas envie maintenant, je veux profiter, souffla t-il en lui souriant.

-Pareil.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Yuki se mit à grogner. Elle rougit de gêne sous le rire de Yamamoto, qui se retrouva par terre, poussé par sa petite-amie. Yuki se leva en l'ignorant et descendit dans la cuisine, ignorant les bruits de pas qui la suivaient.

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir manger une vache. Mais les plats de sa tante lui suffisaient quand même vu qu'après plusieurs assiettes et bols de riz, elle fut enfin rassasiée. Elle lança un regard à Yamamoto, qui lui souriait. Il semblait vraiment heureux. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était lors de son Test.

* * *

Yuki avait remarqué que Uni se sentait coupable, alors elle l'avait rassurée comme elle avait pu. Elle espérait juste que c'était suffisant. Elle avait quitté le groupe quand ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Ryohei. Elle voulait remercier Hibari d'abord. C'est comme ça qu'elle le retrouva entrain de monter sur le toit. Elle le suivit, et une fois sur le toit, faillit se faire bousculer par deux élèves qui s'enfuyaient la queue entre les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux herbivore ?

-Je voulais juste te remercier pour avant-hier, je sais pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si tu m'avais laissée seule dans la rue pendant la nuit.

Elle fronça les sourcils juste après sa phrase, en même temps qu'Hibari. Ils regardèrent la flamme violette apparaître, dévoilant le sosie d'Hibari en blond. Il expliqua le test, test que le Gardien du Dixième refusa car ce n'était pas un combat. Il commença à s'en aller, et elle le suivit, pour essayer de le persuader sûrement. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva debout face à un Hibari assit qui l'ignorait dans la salle du Comité de Discipline.

-T'as rien à perdre à faire ce Test Hibari, tenta Yuki d'un ton qui se voulait suppliant.

-Si tu continues à parler, je te mordrai à mort.

-Je m'en passerai, merci. Mais ce Test pourrait t'apporter des trucs tu sais et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle dut arrêter un coup de tonfa avec ses mains.

-Wow, fit Hibari en se dégageant.

-Je suis pas là pour me battre, merde !

Ils furent interrompus par Tsuna qui rentra pour essayer de convaincre Hibari. Ce dernier l'envoyer valser comme il se doit dans la porte, la détruisant au passage.

* * *

-Ce mec est vraiment bouché !

-Tu n'as que ça à dire ?

L'albinos regarda le Premier Gardien du Nuage en lui souriant. La Dixième Génération avait bien du mal à convaincre ce Hibari de faire le Test. Mais connaissant Alaude, il le testait en ce moment-même.

-Il ressemble trop à Alaude au même âge !

Ermelinda regarda Knuckle en hochant la tête. Il avait complètement raison. Même si elle était jeune la première fois qu'elle avait vu Alaude, elle se souvenait parfaitement du mec assoiffé de sang qu'il avait été.

-Tu as vu Giotto ? Lui demanda Knuckle en la regardant.

-Pas encore, comme Ugetsu et G.

-Effrayée ?

-J'aime pas l'ambiance des retrouvailles, déclara t-elle en baillant. Et puis ce n'est que temporaire, vous allez retourner dans vos anneaux. Oh, ce boxeur te ressemble Knuckle.

En effet, Ryohei avait suivit Hibari jusqu'au toit en lui demandant de faire ce test. Linda regarda Alaude et Kunckle tour à tour. Ses yeux rouges finirent par atterrirent sur son héritière et celui d'Ugetsu. Ils le cachaient, mais les regards et sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient ne la trompaient pas. Ils étaient amoureux. Ah, l'adolescence ! Bon, elle savait aussi parce qu'elle espionnait la nouvelle Gardienne de la Neige presque non stop. Mais en même temps, elle devait savoir si elle était apte pour ce rôle. Le regard de l'albinos se fit sérieux. Est-ce que cette jeune fille pouvait faire ce qu'elle n'avait été capable de faire que pendant les dernières minutes de sa vie ?

* * *

Yuki savait que l'intelligence de Skull était limitée depuis qu'il les avait attaqués en voulant vaincre Verde pendant les Tests Arcobalenos. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à attaquer Hibari, risquant de blesser des innocents au passage ! Yuki passa ses yeux sur les deux Gardiens de la Première Génération. Finalement, tout était bien qui finit bien.

-Les seuls restants maintenant, sont Chrome, Yuki-san et le Juudaime !

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que son Test aurait lieu ? Elle sursauta quand Reborn sauta sur sa tête.

-Le suivant sera celui de Chrome.

-Pourquoi pas celui de Sawada ? Demanda Ryohei.

-Parce que la Gardienne de la Neige est toujours intimement lié au Boss, enfin ça, tu devais le savoir, termina l'Arcobaleno en baissant ses yeux sur elle.

-Ouais, je l'avais compris. Je suis la cousine de Tsuna, la première Gardienne était la petite sœur du Primo.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama le châtain.

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant et le poids de sa tête s'enleva, se faisant remplacer par le bras de Takeshi sur ses épaules. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'épéiste et elle devina facilement qu'il avait esquissé un sourire. Cependant, elle arqua un sourcil devant le regard de Tsuna. Sa foutue intuition lui disait quelque chose ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos impressions !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	19. Cible 19: Les Trois Derniers !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Donc, Chrome avait disparût. C'était ce qu'elle avait comprit quand ils parlaient des Tests restants. Yuki ne les avait pas accompagné quand ils étaient partis pour Kokyou Land. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, alors elle y était allée, en restant à une certaine distance. Elle remerciait mentalement Squalo qui l'avait forcé à perfectionner sa discrétion afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Si Xanxus savait que le nom de la Varia Quality était souillé, il leur ferait payer. Du moins, c'était ce que son ancien Capitaine disait.

Elle était cachée dans les branches d'arbres quand ils ressortirent. Elle crut pendant un bref instant que ses oreilles avaient un problème quand Ryohei suggéra de laisser les filles dans ce temps. _Toutes_ les filles. Elle était heureuse que Gokudera fasse savoir qu'elle et Chrome devaient venir parce qu'elles étaient des Gardiens aussi, mais elle fronça les sourcils quand Takeshi dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste ici. D'accord, ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, d'accord il tenait à elle, mais elle voulait se battre ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle pensa ça. Quand elle avait parlé avec G, elle était perdue et flippait car elle ne voulait pas mourir à cause de son rôle ou de cette bataille. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle en était morte dans le futur ! Alors pourquoi maintenant, elle voulait se battre ?

Ses bagues attirèrent son attention. Elle pouvait se battre et pouvait aider à vaincre Byakuran, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas ? Est-ce qu'ils la sous-estimaient ?

Sans que Yuki ne le sache, ses pensées atteignaient la jeune femme albinos qui la regardait d'en bas, appuyée contre un arbre. Une flamme orangée apparut devant elle, la faisant se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres. Une touffe blonde fit son apparition, puis des yeux orangés qui la regardaient.

-Linda...

-Fratello, t'as fait du bon boulot pour notre descendance !

Il soupira devant l'attitude de sa cadette, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la concernée.

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi avant d'agir.

-Au contraire, je n'ai fait que ça. J'étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, et j'ai protéger ma famille. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Et être morte dans les bras d'Elena ?

-Les conséquences. Mais je n'ai pas à me justifier, les Vongola existent encore aujourd'hui, et c'était il y a quatre cents ans. L'important maintenant, c'est de savoir si ils sont dignes de notre héritage.

-Cette fille est comme toi...

-Tu as peur que l'histoire se répète, je sais, le coupa la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais si c'est ce qui doit arriver, ça arrivera.

-Ça ne te fait rien ?

-C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que les anneaux choisissent la même personne. Et puis, le Dixième et sa famille, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme les précédents.

-Je sais, fit-il en fermant les yeux, ils sont comme nous à leur âge.

-Avec la même évolution. Ce Tsuna, je l'observe de la même façon que la nouvelle Gardienne, et je peux dire qu'il peut aller très loin en tant que Boss.

-J'ai vu la même chose en lui. Le lien qui le lie à ses Gardiens est fort, il a réussi à reconnaître G alors qu'il avait prit l'apparence de son Gardien de la Tempête.

-Cependant, le Test de Daemon m'intrigue. Il a changé depuis la mort d'Elena.

-Tu sais ?

-Je sais tout, c'est bizarre mais c'est sûrement la magie des anneaux. Savoir tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais Daemon, qu'est-ce qu'il manigance?

* * *

Yuki observait ce Daemon Spade parler avec son cousin et ses Gardiens. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à les rejoindre. Seuls les Arcobalenos semblaient savoir qu'elle était là car ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Le regard de l'illusionniste s'arrêta sur elle quelques instants avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Tellement ressemblante, railla t-il, faisant que tous les regards atterrirent sur elle, particulièrement celui surpris de Takeshi. Je me demande si il va se passer la même chose...

-Yuki, depuis quand tu...commença Tsuna avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-Depuis le début, mais c'est pas l'important pour le moment.

Plus à l'écart, les Gardiens de la Première Génération étaient réunis auprès de leur Boss pour regarder le Test de Daemon. Giotto avait réussi à empêcher G d'y aller, tout comme Ugetsu et Knuckle. Les actions de son Gardien, ainsi que ses intentions étaient floues, mais il ne pouvait permettre une quelque conque intervention.

-Primo...grommela G en regardant son ami d'enfance, les actions de Daemon sont toujours...

-Leçon numéro une : ne pas sous-estimer la Dixième Génération, le coupa la voix d'une albinos aux yeux rouges.

Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent, en même temps que ceux d'Ugetsu. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent leur tête vers la voix, pour découvrir Ermelinda nonchalamment adossée contre un arbre, le regard braqué sur le groupe d'adolescent.

-Lin...murmura Ugetsu pour lui-même.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? Grogna le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Contente de te voir aussi G, ironisa t-elle en se redressant. Je suis là depuis un certain temps, suffisamment pour avoir observer tout les Tests, sauf celui de Lampo, pas intéressant.

-Hey !

-La ferme ! Répliqua t-elle en même temps que G.

-En attendant, Fratello a raison. Ils peuvent s'en sortir.

-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord avant ? Devina le Gardien de la Tempête en baladant son regard entre ses deux amis d'enfance.

-Nous pensons la même chose, répondit le Primo en fermant les yeux.

De son côté, Yuki avait froncé les sourcils. Ce type était lâche si il gardait les filles en otages. Surtout qu'Uni aussi était là. Ce Daemon était un bâtard de première. Une fois que Tsuna fit clairement savoir que Daemon était considéré comme un ennemi, l'illusionniste ouvrit un passage dans l'ombre violette qui entourait le bâtiment. Elle s'apprêta à y aller, mais Takeshi la retint par le poignet, et le regard de Tsuna indiquait clairement qu'il voulait la laisser à l'écart.

-Yuki, reste en dehors de ça, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda son cousin, la suppliant du regard.

-Tu penses que je sais pas me défendre ou quoi ? Grogna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Essaie de nous comprendre, intervint Takeshi en la regardant les yeux. On veut pas que tu sois blessée.

-Parce que je suis une fille, vous pensez que je suis plus susceptible d'être blessée que vous ?

-C'est pas ce qu'on veut dire Yuki, mais...

Le regard de sa cousine le fit immédiatement taire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu énervée. Il savait aussi qu'elle détestait qu'on la sous-estime parce qu'elle était une fille. Féministe dans l'âme dès son plus jeune âge.

-Tu pense que je suis incapable de me défendre Tsuna ? Tu devrais connaître les capacités des Varia pourtant ! Squalo ne m'aurait pas demandé de les rejoindre si j'étais une faiblarde putain !

Yamamoto la regarda s'énerver. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et espérait ne plus jamais la voir comme ça. Si Squalo l'avait choisie comme elle disait, c'était pour une raison, il s'en doutait. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir en danger, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Des disputes internes ? Railla Daemon, qui les observait toujours.

-Vous connaissez pas la définition de la Neige ? Une apparence innocent et inoffensive qui est en réalité meurtrière.

Sur cette dernière parole, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Takeshi et fonça dans l'ouverture. Yamamoto la suivit immédiatement, puis tous les autres les imitèrent. Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent tous à tomber. Takeshi l'agrippa par le poignet et la colla à lui. Yuki s'accrochait aussi à lui inconsciemment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent quelque part. Un grognement de douleur sortit de la bouche de Yamamoto et Yuki se releva, regardant autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une forêt où il pleuvait. L'adolescente se tourna vers son petit-ami et l'aida à se relever.

-Rien de cassé ? Demanda t-elle en l'inspectant rapidement.

-Ça va, et toi ?

-T'as amortis ma chute, merci d'ailleurs.

-J'ai pas eu le choix tu sais, fit-il en lui souriant avant de froncer les sourcils, retrouvant son sérieux, mais on est seuls, quelque chose va sûrement se montrer.

-D'accord avec toi.

Yuki fronça ses sourcils à son tour en voyant deux personnes apparaître, mais arqua un sourcil quand elle se reconnût, ainsi que Takeshi.

-Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? Se demanda t-elle à voix haute.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment de se demander ça, lui rappela le noiraud.

Elle sortit ses dagues et bloqua l'attaque de son sosie. La fausse Yuki semblait connaître toutes ses techniques et attaquer comme elle. Par contre, la vraie n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des regards en biais à Takeshi, qui se battait contre Daemon aussi.

-Ce n'est pas en vérifiant si il est toujours en vie que tu me vaincras, ricana son adversaire.

-Ferme-la tu veux ?! Rugit-elle en attaquant de nouveau.

Peut-être que l'entraînement que Squalo l'avait forcé à suivre quand il l'avait ramené chez les Varia allait lui être bénéfique. Pas celui consistant à être plus discrète qu'elle ne l'était déjà, celui qu'il lui avait imposé quand il avait vu qu'elle utilisait des lames elle aussi. Même si c'était pas celles qu'il aurait voulu...

_-VOOOIIIIII !_

_Yuki, du haut de ses treize ans et demi et toute nouvelle recrue en tant qu'officier de la Varia, était sûre qu'elle finirait sourde avant ses vingts ans à ce rythme. Elle regarda son « recruteur » d'un mauvais œil. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Iemitsu avait accepté que ce mec efféminé l'emmène, la faisant quitter le CEDEF et l'entraînement de Lal Mirch pour rejoindre une escouade d'assassinat, l'élite des Vongola. Pourquoi elle ? Bon sang, elle avait fait quelque chose dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Elle regrettait les après-midi où Aria l'emmenait en ville avec Uni, ou même celle où Ganma la pourchassait dans toute la demeure des Gigli Nero. La bonne époque._

_-VOOIIIIII ECOUTE MOI GAMINE DE MERDE !_

_-Oui, Capitaine Squalo, soupira t-elle en regardant le squale._

_-Tu utilises des dagues._

_-Et ?_

_-Pourquoi pas une épée ?!_

_-Parce que j'ai toujours utilisé des dagues et que je trouve que les épées sont des armes trop tape à l'œil._

_-VVOOIIII ! C'est peut-être tape à l'œil, mais on nous craint au moins ! Avec tes foutus couteaux de merde, on dirait que tu vas faire à bouffer !_

_-VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VOUS MONTRE COMMENT JE M'EN SERS REQUIN DE MERDE ?!_

_C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva entrain de se battre avec l'épéiste. Le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant était la seule chose qu'on entendait dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, le sourire carnassier de Squalo s'agrandit d'un coup quand il réussit à lui faire une entaille sur le bras. _

_-Les épées ont une force de frappe bien supérieurs aux merdes que t'utilise gamine !_

_-Peut-être, mais elles restent trop longues, rétorqua t-elle avec un rictus satisfait aux coins des lèvres._

_Les yeux de Squalo s'agrandirent quand le visage de la gamine se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. La lame noire se retrouva sur sa gorge._

_-Le fait d'être une fille est un avantage vous savez. Plus agile, je me glisse facilement là où mes adversaires s'y attendent le moins, et je peux leur donner le coup de grâce. Si j'avais une épée, ça m'empêcherait de bouger librement._

_-Peut-être, mais tu restes trop lente !_

_-Quoi ?_

_Un bruit étrange la fit se retourner juste à temps pour parer l'épée de Squalo. L'effet de surprise de sa main artificielle était indéniable, surtout quand elle se retournait pour empaler son ennemi. Yuki se retrouva brusquement contre le mur, une douleur dans le bas du dos la faisant grogner. _

_-Pas mal gamine, mais je vais continuer de te prouver que l'épée est meilleure. Prépare toi à l'entraînement !_

_-Entraînement ? Répéta t-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

Squalo l'avait forcé à faire son putain d'entraînement. Mais elle en était ressortie beaucoup plus forte. Plus discrète, plus rapide, plus précise également. Elle écouta d'une oreille discrète les conneries que déblatérait Daemon, sous la forme de Takeshi.

-Tu devras devenir un monstre comme moi si tu veux gagner...et te détacher de tout ce qui peux te ralentir ! Fit-il en s'élançant sur Yuki.

-Yuki !

Elle tourna ses pupilles sur le faux Yamamoto qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle déglutit en se baissant, perdant quelques cheveux à cause du coup de son usurpateur, qui souriait sadiquement. Elle alluma ses deux anneaux d'un coup, la flamme de l'anneau Vongola devenant blanche. Les mêmes flammes enveloppèrent ses armes, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Daemon. Elle tourna sur elle-même, laissant des flammes de la Neige là où ses dagues étaient. Ça aveugla suffisamment ses deux assaillants pour qu'elle se recule juste quand Takeshi allait frapper son sosie. Sauf qu'il se reprit et évita. Yamamoto, le vrai, se retrouva à côté d'elle et la regarda, cherchant la moindre blessure.

-J'ai rien Takeshi, le rassura t-elle en souriant légèrement devant l'attention.

-Cette flamme, c'est celle de la Neige ?

-Ouais, affirma t-elle en éteignant ses flammes.

-Se préoccuper de l'autre provoquera votre perte, fit Daemon, sous l'apparence de Yuki. Débarrassez vous de l'autre tant que vous le pouvez.

-Le seul dont on va se débarrasser c'est toi, trancha Takeshi froidement.

Yuki colla son dos au sien pour parer le katana qui arrivait droit dans son dos. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait vu venir, mais il devait avoir prévu qu'elle arrêterait le coup.

-T'assures mes arrières, j'assure les tiennes, c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle en donnant un coup dans le ventre du faux Yamamoto, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres.

-Il a nos techniques, mais c'est tout, renchérit Takeshi en se tournant quand la fausse Yuki se recula aux côtés du faux Yamamoto.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Daemon avait uniquement leurs techniques et façon de se battre, eux ils avaient deux combattants qui se connaissaient et qui étaient complices. Ils allaient sortir de là sans combattre.

Yuki se décala juste à temps pour éviter de se faire transpercer le crane par son faux elle. Elle n'utiliserait pas les pilules. Pendant qu'elle évitait tout les coups de son adversaire, elle repensait à son entraînement avec Capitaine-j'aime-rendre-sourd-les-gens. Elle avait toujours trouvé son « Attaco di Squalo » impressionnante. Elle se rappelait que quand elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre, il avait fait la pire chose pour elle. Il avait dit à Lussuria qu'elle voulait un relooking. On l'avait probablement entendu crier devant l'expert en arts martiaux jusqu'au bout de la ville la plus proche. En attendant, elle avait quand même déjà subit cette attaque.

Yuki prit une grande inspiration et courut vers son sosie, qui commençait à sourire. Daemon pensait sûrement qu'elle était brusquement devenue suicidaire. Ses dagues de nouveau recouvertes de flammes blanches, elle donna un coup qui fut rapidement arrêter. Elle tenta avec son autre dague, mais elle fut envoyée dans les airs. Elle eut un sourire en repensant à son combat pendant le conflit des anneaux, où il y avait la même situation. Le poing de Yuki se retrouva dans le ventre de son sosie, son genou dans son menton quand elle se baissa à cause du coup reçue. La vraie Yuki récupéra la dague et essaya de lui faire une entaille au bras. Daemon se releva mais fut paralysé, les yeux écarquillés.

-_Attaco di Squalo, _dit-elle avec un rictus satisfait. La Flamme de la Neige a peut-être quelques propriétés de la Flamme de la Pluie après tout...

Elle s'éloigna et regarda Yamamoto se battre jusqu'à ce que Skull débarque, suivit d'un Hibari en colère, détruisant l'espace d'illusion. Takeshi la regarda une demi-seconde et d'un même hochement de tête, ils se mirent à suivre le Gardien du Nuage. C'est comme ça qu'ils atterrirent dans un désert avec Ryohei et Lambo avant de finirent avec Tsuna et Gokudera. L'illusion se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent dans un pièce, les filles dans un coin où Chrome venait de détruire l'illusion. Elle courut vers Uni pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Reborn quand Daemon annonça qu'il allait être sérieux cette fois.

Yuki les regardait se battre dans les airs. L'ananas ambulant racontait encore plus de conneries que l'ananas ambulant attitré, aussi appelé Mukuro. Cependant, elle se releva et se mit en garde en voyant Daemon rappliquer vers elles. Tsuna fut assez rapide pour l'arrêter et l'envoyer à terre. Cela dit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son cousin leur lança son X-Burner dessus. Et encore plus quand Chrome se fit remplacer par Mukuro et qu'il détourna l'attaque en faisant tourner son trident. Heureusement que Mukuro avait apparu d'ailleurs, vu qu'il fit disparaître l'illusion que Daemon avait créé pour se cacher. Grâce à ça, Tsuna pu faire son X-Burner. Elle resta aux côtés de Uni quand tous le monde se regroupa autour de Tsuna. Son regard balayait la pièce. Elle avait l'impression que ce Daemon était toujours là. Impression qui se confirma quand une flamme indigo se forma en face de Tsuna.

Bon, une discussion entre deux illusionnistes, elle trouvait déjà ça tordu. Mais entre le Premier et le Dixième Gardien de la Brume, c'était encore pire. Entre leurs rires bizarres et les promesses de domination du monde de Mokuro, son idée que tout les illusionnistes étaient des personnes mentalement dérangées se renforçaient. Si Mammon était là, il lui aurait déjà fait voir l'enfer avec ses tentacules. Sans arrières pensées.

Finalement, Mukuro disparût pour laisser Chrome être rattrapé par Tsuna. La Flamme orangée du Primo apparût, et il commença à converser avec son Gardien. Apparemment, même si c'était un traître, Giotto semblait toujours l'apprécier un minimum. Même si Daemon disait qu'il avait reconnu Chrome/Mukuro digne de son héritage, il continua à dire des conneries jusqu'à rentrer dans la Boite Vongola de la Brume.

Yuki déglutit et échangea un regard avant Tsuna, dont elle se rapprocha. Ils étaient les derniers. Une flamme blanche apparut à côté du Primo, laissant apparaître l'albinos.

-Très intéressant tout ça, pas vrai Fratello !

-Linda...soupira le blond à la flamme.

-Enfin, c'est mon tour, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle à son frère en se tournant vers Yuki. T'as l'air en forme, Yuki !

-Toi aussi apparemment, répliqua Yuki en posant son coude sur l'épaule de son cousin pour s'y appuyer. Alors, pour mon Test ?

-Déjà fait !

-Hein ? Demanda t-elle, cette fois en même temps que Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei et Tsuna.

-En réalité, ton Test avait commencé bien avant celui des autres ; depuis que tu as les deux bagues en ta possession.

-Sé-Sérieux ?

-Oui, même si je n'ai une apparence que depuis qu'on nous a officiellement invoqué. Bref, je t'ai observé. Les questions que tu te posais, les relations que tu entretiens avec les autres Gardiens, ton comportement...Et je me suis décidé tout à l'heure. Quand le Decimo et le Gardien de la Pluie ont voulu t'empêcher de te battre, et que tu y es quand même allée. Ton combat contre Daemon, où tu as démontré ta puissance et ton lien unique avec l'Arcobaleno du Ciel m'ont aussi aidé à prendre ma décision.

-Décision qui est ? La pressa la nouvelle Gardienne.

-Sawada Yuki, je te reconnais digne de mon héritage et te lègue une partie de mon héritage.

-Génial, Yuki-san ! La félicita Gokudera.

-Cependant, reprit Ermelinda plus sérieusement, est-ce que toi, tu acceptes cette tâche de Gardien ?

Le Primo regarda la jeune fille, comme tous les autres de la salle. Elle ferma les yeux. Les paroles de G lui revinrent en tête. Il lui avait dit de quitter la Mafia si elle voulait vivre. Mais pouvait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle avait abandonné ? Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ancra son regard chocolat dans celui rouge de son ancêtre, qui esquissait un sourire satisfait.

-Je sais ce que je risque, mais si j'abandonnais maintenant, j'aurais la Varia qui essaierait de me tuer tout le temps.

-Je vois...répondit-elle avec un sourire. Fratello, ton tour maintenant.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour mon Test ?!

-Tu as déjà répondu à mes attentes.

Yuki sourit quand le Primo énonça beaucoup de qualités que Tsuna avait. Son cousin était bel et bien comme ça.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je te considère digne d'être le Boss de la Dixième Génération de la Famille Vongola.

Les deux reprirent la forme de flamme. Les deux Sawada sortirent leur Boite, qui se mirent à briller quand ils reçurent leur héritage. Une fois les deux de la Première Génération partis, les Gardiens de la Pluie, Tempête et Soleil accoururent vers eux. Elle sentit des mains sur sa taille qui la tournèrent pour qu'elle rencontre le regard de Takeshi, et son sourire heureux. Sans faire attention aux autres, il posa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Sauf que Yuki avait aussi oublié momentanément la présence des autres, donc elle lui rendit son baiser. Un raclement de gorge leur rappela la présence de tous les monde, les faisant ouvrir leurs yeux en même temps. Ils voulaient garder ça secret ? Ben c'était raté. Les deux amoureux tournèrent leur tête lentement vers le groupe de Tsuna, pour découvrir des expressions choquées de la part de presque tout le monde, vu que Reborn souriait.

-Que..Co-HEIN ?!

-T'as des yeux cousin, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Mais..Mais...

-Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! S'exclama Kyoko en souriant. Félicitations !

-Hahi, félicitations Yuki-san, Yamamoto-san ! Les félicita Haru à son tour.

Yuki hocha le tête et cacha son visage dans le cou de Yamamoto, qui rigolait en rougissant un peu. C'était une situation embarrassante quand même. Elle jeta un regard au groupe pour voir Haru regarder Tsuna avec un regard qui en disait long. Et la réaction réticente de Tsuna en disait long aussi.

* * *

Leurs anneaux avaient brillé quand ils étaient sortis du bâtiment, signe que les volontés de la Première Génération étaient retournées dans les anneaux.

-**Enfin, plus ou moins.**

Yuki sursauta à cause de la voix qui avait parlé. C'était la même que celle d'Ermelinda.

**-La magie des anneaux Mare et Vongola. **

**-Ça veut dire que tu vas continuer à me parler ?**

**-Rêve pas non plus, je t'aiderai peut-être dans des moments critiques, si j'ai envie.**

Yuki soupira, attirant le regard de Takeshi. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle se cacha derrière Yamamoto quand elle reconnut Squalo. Si il la voyait, il allait sûrement l'attaquer parce qu'elle avait rejoint la famille de Tsuna. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le Prince. Les souvenir de lui et elle commençant à coucher ensemble dans le futur lui revint en mémoire. C'était tellement bizarre de le voir maintenant. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des deux ne la vit et une fois que Belphegor eut tiré sur les joues de ce pauvre Mammon, ils s'en allèrent. Elle soupira mais se raidit en entendant le cri habituel de Squalo.

-VVOOIIII ! CROIS PAS QUE PARCE QUE J'ÉTAIS PAS LA POUR TON MATCH PENDANT LE CONFLIT QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA !

-~Ushishishi~Yuki-Hime pensait qu'on l'avait pas vu...

-Putain, souffla t-elle en entourant la taille de Takeshi avec ses bras.

Le sourire de Cheschire de Bel disparût et il fronça les sourcils à la vue de cette position, pendant qu Squalo arqua ses sourcils. Cela dit, ils s'en allèrent en se rappelant que Xanxus était déjà en colère et qu'il n'était pas le plus patient des hommes.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos avis m'intéressent toujours !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	20. Cible 20: Tempête VS Neige !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Yuki regarda quelques instants Uni qui semblait dormir. Pour sa dernière nuit ici, la Gardienne avait voulu que sa petite sœur dorme dans la même chambre qu'elle. C'était chose faite. Sauf que Yuki avait l'impression qu'Uni lui cachait quelque chose.

-Uni, tu dors ? Chuchota t-elle en se tournant vers le futon.

-Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Yuki à son tour. Quelque chose ne va pas, Yuki-nee ?

-Tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle directement.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans les souvenirs que mon moi du futur m'a donné, il y en a un où tu dis que tu as un plan, que tu peux arrêter Byakuran. C'est quoi ce plan ?

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle crut voir les yeux d'Uni s'écarquiller. La jeune fille savait que la l'ex-Millefiore lui cachait quelque chose, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Dis-moi Uni, je dois savoir. Tu as demandé à Tsuna de te protéger, mais tu as dis que tu avais un plan pour défaire Byakuran, dans tous les mondes parallèles. Je ne pense pas que ton plan consiste à tout le temps te faire protéger par mon cousin, je me trompe ?

-Tu as toujours été intelligente, Yuki-nee, murmura Uni plus pour elle-même que pour Yuki. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

-M'en fous, dis-moi.

-Bien. J'ai demandé à Sawada-san de me protéger pour me donner assez de temps afin de ressusciter les Arcobalenos.

-Pardon ? Fit Yuki, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais...il me semble pourtant que ta mère m'avait dit une que si l'Arcobaleno du Ciel venait à faire ça, il...

-mourait ? La coupa la plus jeune en se redressant.

Yuki déglutit face au ton d'Uni. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle y perdrait la vie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Uni était décidée, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

-J'espère que ça marchera, si tu mourais pour rien, je crois bien que je changerai les possesseurs de ces foutus anneaux.

-Yuki-nee...

Elle ne sut pas si c'était son imagination ou pas, mais elle aurait juré qu'elle entendit un _« merci »_ presque inaudible avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la base, son manteau de la Varia de nouveau sur les épaules, sans savoir où elle allait. Sans trop savoir comment, elle atterrit derrière un Squalo qui beuglait sur Lussuria.

-Comment vous faîtes pour avoir de la voix alors que vous gueulez non stop ?

-~Yu-chan ! Chantonna Lussuria en commençant à se dandiner. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais mignonne à quinze ans !

-Lussuria, t'es plus...coloré ?

-VVOOOIII ! On s'en fout de ça ! Lussuria, envoyez des gens qui peuvent se battre au Japon immédiatement !

-Tu ne peux t'attendre à ce que je livre dans un délai aussi court ! Protesta l'excentrique en levant le petit doigt.

-La majeure partie des forces ennemies se regroupent à Namimori !

-Cette nouvelle m'a donné des frissons, fit-il avec un sourire. La Varia est occupé à nettoyer les restes des Millefiore et à chasser les derniers restants.

-Vous pouvez faire ça plus tard ! Contra Squalo en brandissant son épée.

-Capitaine Squalo, pourquoi vous demandez pas au Boss directement ? Je me souviens de son hôtel, et même de sa suite si vous voulez.

-Non, le Boss a demandé à ne pas être dérangé à son hôtel, leur apprit Lussuria.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Et bien il...

-Dis-nous Lussuria, intervint calmement Yuki, au contraire de Squalo qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Il est occupé ! Il a dit de ne pas le déranger de la journée parce qu'il voulait manger et dormir en paix !

-Occupé ? Demanda Squalo, trop calme. Pour manger et dormir ?

Yuki se mit à reculer prudemment en voyant Squalo péter un câble. Les habitudes de Xanxus dans ce genre de situations avaient l'air de lui taper sur le système.

-Et Fran ?! On a besoin d'un illusionniste !

-Fran ? Je crois qu'il...oui, il a dit qu'il allait voir une femme.

-Une femme ?!

-Quel était son nom déjà ? Je crois que c'était WW.

-WW ?! Répéta Squalo de sa voix criarde. Arrête de débiter de la merde !

-Crie après Fran si tu as un problème.

-C'est qui Fran ? Finit par demander Yuki.

-Le remplaçant de Mammon, Yu-chan~, lui répondit Lussuria.

-Sale gamin...pesta le squale. Amène-le ici ! Ordonna t-il à l'excentrique.

Le transmission se brouilla et l'image de Lussuria disparût. Yuki fronça ses sourcils en entendant le message de Gianini et échangea un regard avec Squalo. Ils quittèrent la pièce mais Yuki s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

-Une explosion ? Se demanda t-elle à voix haute en recommençant à marcher pour rattraper Squalo.

-Vooiiiii ! Fit ce dernier en voyant Tsuna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux des deux Varia s'écarquillèrent au même moment quand une explosion retentit juste derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent vers la fumée, fumée qui dévoila Zakuro. Yuki se recula un peu plus, laissant Squalo en première ligne. Pas qu'elle abandonnait. Mais si elle ne bougeait pas, elle serait prise dans les Flammes de la Tempête du Millefiore, et ne serait pas protégée pas les Flammes de la Pluie de Squalo. En revanche, elle lança un regard blasé au roux quand il baya. Elle s'était faite buter par ce mec ? Franchement ?! Elle lança un regard à Squalo qui venait d'arrêter Takeshi et Gokudera d'engager un combat. Apparemment, seuls elle et Squalo voyait les flammes de Zakuro.

-Prenez Uni et sortez d'ici, ordonna l'épéiste de la Varia.

-Hein ? Mas tu ne peux pas-

-Tsuna, t'as pas encore compris ? le coupa Yuki en fusillant Zakuro du regard. Ce bâtard nous attaque depuis un moment déjà !

Après sa remarque, ils semblèrent enfin remarquer les flammes qui se battaient entre elles. Elle regarda Squalo crier sur Tsuna, et rembarrer Yamamoto qui voulait rester.

-Je veux rester seul, car je peux devenir fou ! Allez y et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Beugla t-il en foudroyant le groupe du regard.

Ça eut au moins l'effet de convaincre Takeshi, qui convaincu assez facilement Tsuna de faire partir tout le monde. Cela dit, quand le Gardien de la Pluie remarqua que Yuki n'avait pas encore bougé, il saisit son poignet et la força à le suivre, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

* * *

Yuki avait déglutit en voyant les explosions qui venait de la base. Squalo battu aussi vite ? Remarque, il avait tué le elle de cette époque rapidement aussi. Quoique, si elle se souvenait bien, dans le souvenir de sa mort, ce Zakuro était quand même blessé.

En attendant, ce Kawahira ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Ce mec semblait savoir trop de choses pour un simple agent immobilier. Mais elle devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix pour le moment. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva caché derrière un sofa à côté de Gokudera, I-Pin sur les genoux et l'argentée empêchant Lambo de piailler avec sa main. Zakuro était déjà là, et scrutait toute la pièce. Le cœur de Yuki battait beaucoup plus vite que d'ordinaire. Ils étaient dans la merde. Mais la Couronne Funéraire finit par partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait ce Kawahira, mais c'était efficace.

Dino et Hibari se battaient contre ce Daisy. Honnêtement, ce que disait Kawahira n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais on parlait d'Hibari. Même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, elle savait qu'il ne perdrait pas. On parlait bien de leur Gardien du Nuage, non ? Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait quand Dino leur dit qu'ils avaient fini par gagner. Son sentiment était le bon finalement.

Takeshi ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'accompagner bizarrement. Il se disait sûrement qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur elle comme ça. C'est comme ça qu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la base, qui avait été sacrément saccagé.

-On va chercher Squalo, dit Takeshi en lui prenant la main.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent tous. Yuki et Takeshi regardait un peu partout, cherchant une trace du Varia. Arrivés à un certain niveau, des flammes cramoisies leur bloquèrent le passage. Yamamoto alluma son anneau et ouvrit sa Boite Arme. Son hirondelle de la Pluie, Kojiro, se mit à éteindre les flammes. Une fois le champs libre, elle retourna dans sa Boite. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Squalo, étendu par terre devant son requin. Yamamoto accouru vers lui et vérifia si il était toujours en vie pendant qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers le squale, ou les restes du squale. Elle le regarda et fini par s'agenouiller également.

-Hey, si vous crevez ici maintenant, non seulement le Boss va nous accuser d'avoir ridiculiser la Varia, mais en plus il est capable de me retenir dans cette époque pour me faire faire votre, enfin sa paperasse, fit tranquillement Yuki en regardant le Varia.

Elle crut entendre un grognement. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un rapide regard. Squalo était vivant, mais pour combien de temps sans soins ? Une idée apparut dans la tête de la Gardienne, faisant apparaître un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Elle aurait juré avoir vu Yamamoto pâlir devant son visage. Enfin, sûrement son imagination.

-J'ai toujours dit que les épées étaient trop tape à l'œil. Vu comment vous avez finit en poisson frit, j'avais raison...

-VOI !

Il grimaça de douleur mais fusilla tout de même Yuki et son sourire satisfait, puis Yamamoto qui riait du regard. Le fait qu'il ait assez d'énergie pour faire son « Voi » habituel montrait qu'il n'allait pas mourir maintenant.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez battu ?

-Non, on s'est réfugié chez un agent immobilier qui l'a fait partir, lui apprit Takeshi en reprenant son air sérieux.

-Un agent immobilier ? Répéta Squalo en regardant les adolescents tour à tour.

-Bizarre, mais bon. Et d'après Dino, Hibari aurait vaincu l'une des Couronnes Funéraires, Daisy, dit Yuki en croisant les bras.

-Un de moins.

* * *

Elle soutenait aussi bien qu'elle pouvait Squalo avec Takeshi. Alors une fois en dehors de la base, elle relâcha un soupire de soulagement quand ils installèrent Squalo contre un mur. Bianchi avait juste pu faire les premiers soins, résultat le Varia était incapable de marcher sans aide.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent cependant et elle alluma ses deux anneaux en s'éloignant des deux épéistes, sous le regard perdu de Takeshi et sérieux de Squalo. Il avait apparemment compris qu'elle voulait attirer Zakuro et prendre sa revanche. Après tout, ce type l'avait tué, elle se devait de lui rendre la pareil.

Elle augmenta la densité de ses flammes, en utilisant celle de la Neige avec l'anneau Vongola. Elle ne savait pas où Kawahira avait envoyé Zakuro, mais il ne devait pas être trop loin.

-Yuki, arrête ça !

-Laisse-moi faire Takeshi, grogna la concernée en levant ses yeux chocolats vers son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi tu veux l'attirer ici de toute façon ?

-Ce connard m'a tué, je dois lui rendre la pareil.

-Tu pourrais en mourir !

-Bordel, laisse-moi faire ! T'as eu ton moment de gloire, c'est à moi maintenant !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Squalo a faillit y rester ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda t-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

-Tu fais peut-être celle qui s'en fout, mais tu étais quand même inquiète, je le voyais dans ton regard, avoua Yamamoto en prenant une mèche de cheveux de Yuki entre ses doigts.

Il aimait vraiment quand elle avait les cheveux détachés. Ça mettait son visage en valeur. Visage qu'il aimait regarder quitte à la faire rougir et qui l'avait hanté depuis qu'il la connaissait. La main qui tenait la mèche de cheveux se glissa à l'arrière de la tête de Yuki et Yamamoto l'attira contre son torse. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit une Gardienne et qu'elle ait à se battre ?

-Takeshi ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Si j'estime que tu risque de perdre, ne m'en veux pas si j'interviens.

-D'accord, souffla t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du Gardien.

Ses lèvres bougèrent contre celle de sa petite-amie tandis que ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il n'aimait pas la savoir en danger juste sous ses yeux, mais il devait avoir confiance en elle. Elle était capable de se défendre, il le savait, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir blessée.

-Tu sais, je crois que j'étais aussi inquiète que toi quand tu es parti faire le _Choice_, rit-elle légèrement en se séparant de lui. Retourne auprès de Squalo, il doit être entrain de râler tout seul comme quoi on fait ça dans le pire moment inimaginable.

-T'as sûrement raison, fit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa un dernière fois sur les lèvres avant d'aller rejoindre son mentor. Yuki le regarda s'en aller et se mit dos à eux, scrutant le ciel. Heureusement pour elle, Zakuro avait dû la repérer et la reconnaître car il apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Baru, vous m'avez fait courir partout, se plaignit le détenteur de l'anneau Mare.

-Je devrais m'en soucier ?

-Tu veux que je me débarrasse de toi une deuxième fois ?

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai attiré, crétin. Un deuxième tour, ça te branche ?

Les lèvres du roux s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique, qui fit couler une goutte de sueur sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir ses dagues qu'elle paraît déjà le coup de Zakuro. Ses flammes blanches recouvrirent ses lames, et elle réussit à faire reculer Zakuro, la faisant reculer en même temps. Il semblait aimer ce combat, peut-être un rappel de la fois où il l'avait laminé. Mais cette fois, elle avec la Boite Vongola et ses deux anneaux.

-Baru, j'espère que ça va être plus intéressant que l'autre fois !

Elle avala deux pilules et la flamme familière de son front apparut. La main de Zakuro fut recouverte d'une flamme rouge, et ils se mirent à échanger des coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Heureusement pour elle, ses flammes annulaient l'effet des flammes cramoisies de Zakuro, ce qui l'énerva assez rapidement d'ailleurs. A retenir : Zakuro n'était pas patient et s'énervait rapidement. Cela dit, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle maudit sa carrure de femme devant celle qu'elle trouvait imposante de Zakuro. Elle trouvait celle de Xanxus plus imposante quand même.

Elle se recula et sortit sa Boite Vongola. Elle injecta sa flamme de la Neige dedans. Le truc avec sa boite, c'était qu'avec la flamme du Ciel, seul Binkan sortait. Avec la flamme de la Neige, c'était les deux. C'est comme ça que son tigre se retrouva à grogner devant sa maîtresse et que Neve retrouva son nouveau domicile, la capuche de Yuki.

Zakuro ne fut pas impressionné pour autant et, avec son anneau, projeta une puissante flamme cramoisie.

-Neve, murmura t-elle.

Le bébé panthère n'eut pas besoin de sortir de la capuche pour pousser son rugissement, même si il était presque inaudible. Résultat, quand les flammes la traversèrent sans la faire ciller, elle eut droit à une Couronne Funéraire choquée.

-Baru...qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

-Moi ? Rien. Lui, si, rétorqua la jeune fille en pointant Neve qui s'installait sur son crane.

-Qu'est-ce que...pesta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-La donne a changé, je suis pas encore celle que t'as affronté. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, alors que j'ai pas l'intention de crever ici !

Profiter de l'effet de surprise pour entailler profondément le bras de son adversaire : fait. Heureusement que Squalo avait bossé sur sa vitesse. Cela dit, Zakuro finit par ouvrir sa chemise et injecter sa flamme dans une boite incrustée dans sa poitrine. Yuki ferma ses yeux, aveuglée pas une lumière rouge. Elle les rouvrit quand elle entendit le grognement de Binkan qui venait de se faire envoyer valdinguer dans un reste de bâtiment. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand une douleur à l'estomac l'envoya elle aussi dans un bâtiment. Elle devait avoir aussi une ou deux côtes de cassées à cause du coup.

Squalo retint de justesse Yamamoto d'intervenir. Le brun lui lança un regard qui disait clairement de le lâcher, mais le squale continua à le retenir en regardant la fumée qu'avait causé l'impact de Yuki.

-Squalo, lâche-moi !

-Ça doit vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs.

-De quoi ? Demanda Takeshi sans comprendre.

-Que tu la sous-estime, ça doit lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Je ne la sous-estime pas...

-Regarde et ferme-là, ordonna Squalo en esquissant un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

Yamamoto s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sourire qu'affichait sa petite-amie. Squalo avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il la sous-estimait.

Elle se releva et s'épousseta tranquillement. La douleur qui lui lacérait le ventre n'était rien comparé au coup qu'elle avait reçu de Xanxus pendant son entraînement. Cela dit, maintenant que Zakuro ressemblait plus à un dinosaure rouge foncé qu'à autre chose, elle remarqua que sa force et sa vitesse étaient plus importantes. Elle prit la panthère, qui était toujours sur sa tête on ne sait comment, et la posa par terre, avant de charger vers lui. Ses coups étaient plus rapide et plus précis, mais Zakuro semblait plus résistant. Il réussit à l'envoyer dans les airs, et apparut juste au dessus d'elle pour la propulser par terre. Mais elle fut plus rapide en sortant la boite qu'Angelo lui avait donné. Elle l'ouvrit et esquiva juste à temps le coup, laissant la Couronne Funéraire pester parce qu'il avait frappé dans le vent.

Voler était pratique. Elle remercia mentalement Angelo pour le cadeau, vu que maintenant elle pouvait se battre à armes égales. Elle esquivait et recevait des coups, mais c'était pareil pour Zakuro, sauf que les coups de Yuki ne semblaient pas l'affecter. Résultat, elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Alors que Zakuro lui envoyait une autre flamme cramoisie, elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour regarder Binkan et Neve, qui étaient prêts à attaquer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que des flammes jaunes et bleus entrèrent en collision avec celle de la Couronne Funéraire. Yuki écarquilla les yeux. Elle devina que Yamamoto devait être aussi surprise qu'elle quand elle lui coula un regard et qu'elle vit son air surpris.

-Les héros se doivent d'arriver en retard.

Elle sursauta à cause de cette voix familière. Elle se releva et se recula suffisamment pour que chacun de ses bras se retrouvent prisonnier d'une poigne assez puissante.

-Rien de cassé Yuki ?

Elle passa son regard sur les deux blonds qui la tenaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ces jumeaux ?!

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos avis m'intéressent toujours !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	21. Cible 21: Yuki VS Zakuro: Cambio Forma !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Demone, Angelo...souffla Yuki en les regardant à tour de rôle. Mais que...

-Juste un coup de main, l'informa Angelo en la lâchant.

-Tu sais, un merci suffira, rajouta Demone en en faisant autant. Il semblerait qu'en plus Squalo se soit fait battre et que Takeshi-nii s'est vu interdire d'intervenir par sa petite-amie.

-Takeshi-nii ? Répéta la jeune fille avant de rougir. Et puis comment tu sais qu'on est ensemble ?!

-On est dans le futur répondit Demone en souriant, on sait beaucoup choses que tu ignore encore.

-Et on a appelé Takeshi-nii parce qu'on l'appelle comme ça, un point c'est tout, renchérit Angelo en sortant ses poings américains.

-Hey, je te vois venir toi, tu rejoins les autres avec ton frère.

-Hors de question que je laisse ce bâtard, grogna Angelo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Frangin, restons en dehors du combat de la chef, tu sais comment elle est quand on intervient sans autorisations.

Yuki haussa un sourcil devant le duel de regard opposant les deux jumeaux. Elle aurait pensé que Demone aurait voulu se battre, mais c'était celui qui tentait de convaincre Angelo de la laisser s'en occuper. Le regard du débraillé devait être intimidant vu qu'Angelo rangea ses armes en grognant avant de se diriger vers ses deux homologues de la Pluie, suivit par son jumeau qui leva son pouce en signe d'encouragements.

-Baru ! Des imbéciles de plus ne changeront rien !

-Ouais ouais, cause toujours, lâcha Yuki en retournant dans les airs.

Il revint à la charge, mais Yuki se contenta de bouger tout le temps, comme si elle essayait de le semer. Zakuro en eut visiblement marre vu qu'il accéléra et lui attrapa le bras, la retournant complètement vers lui.

Cependant, un rictus apparut au coin des lèvre de la Gardienne. Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, Yuki avait ses pieds dans sa figure et propulsait ses flammes de la Neige pour s'en aller. La jeune fille observa le résultat de ses flammes. Elle aurait juré avoir vu une couleur de peau humaine avant qu'elle ne redevienne rouge. Sa flamme pouvait annuler les effets de la Boite inséré dans la poitrine de Zakuro, mais pour peu de temps apparemment. Mais peut-être que si elle touchait la source, ça annulerait les effets pour de bon ? Elle regarda en bas, pour voir Binkan et Neve aussi prêts qu'avant l'intervention des jumeaux.

-Baru, sale garce...

-Binkan, Neve, cria t-elle en collant les pommeaux de ses dagues ensembles, _Cambio Forma _!

Les quatre garçons regardèrent Binkan devenir une flamme orange voler vers la lame en platine qu'elle utilisait pour se défendre, tandis que Neve devint une flamme blanche qui fonça dans la lame noire de la jeune fille. Elle fut bientôt enveloppée d'une lumière blanche avec des lueurs orangées.

-Si seulement le Boss était là, il aurait pu nous dire ce que c'était comme arme, soupira Demone en s'asseyant à côté de Squalo.

-Ça doit être assez puissant de toute façon puisque ça l'a blessé.

-Ce Boss de merde a été blessé par cette gamine ?! S'exclama Squalo en regardant les deux ados.

-Ouais. Mais les armes en _Cambio Forma_ sont celle qu'utilisait la première génération de Gardiens, non ? Demanda Demone en regardant Takeshi, qui hocha la tête.

-J'ai entendu dire, reprit son jumeau, que la Première Gardienne de la Neige était la petite sœur du Primo. Mais c'était aussi une albinos, ce qui fait qu'il la laissait toujours en arrière en négligeant la force qu'elle cachait. Cela dit, il lui avait laissé une arme pour les moments critiques. Dans ces batailles, personnes ne lui résistaient, et beaucoup pouvait la comparer au Premier Gardien du Nuage à cause de sa puissance. Je suppose que l'arme de Yuki doit être celle utilisée dans ces batailles...

Pendant son explication, la lumière qui entourait Yuki se dissipa, dévoilant sa nouvelle arme. Ses dagues s'étaient transformés en manche pour la faux, avec le symbole des Vongola, qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La lame légèrement courbée qui pointait sur elle était faite de flammes blanches. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était la lame de flammes oranges qui donnait à l'opposé de la première lame au bas du manche.

-L'harmonie du ciel est la plus puissante flamme, tandis que le renouveau de la neige les annulent afin de se débarrasser de toute traces de combats. C'est la double faux d'Ermelinda !

Yuki se régalait du visage surpris et choqué de Zakuro. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin car il utilisa une puissante flamme rouge sang encore une fois. Yuki la regarda arriver et plaça la lame blanche de la faux devant elle, de façon à ce que la flamme arrive sur la lame. La flamme se dissipa immédiatement.

-Baru ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

Elle fonça sur lui et abattit la lame du Ciel sur lui. Elle n'était pas bête. Si elle voulait toucher là où se trouvait la boite dans sa poitrine, elle devait le blesser, et gravement même, avant. Zakuro l'arrêta d'une simple main sur le manche de la faux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Baru, tu crois m'avoir comme ça ?

-Honnêtement ? Ouais.

Les flammes oranges redoublèrent d'intensité et la lame s'agrandit, jusqu'à se planter dans le bras du Millefiore, qui cracha un juron en voyant son avant-bras pétrifié petit à petit.

-L'harmonie~, chantonna t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la partie pétrifiée qui vola en éclats.

-Baru !

Elle profita qu'il ait baissé sa garde une demi-seconde pour lui porter le coup fatal. Mais il se rattrapa et lui envoya son poing dans la joue, envoyant la Gardienne s'écraser juste à côté du groupe de garçons.

-Putain...grogna t-elle en se relevant.

Elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres. Elle resserra son poing sur son arme et s'apprêta à retourner l'attaquer quand une touffe de cheveux noirs passa devant elle. Un flash rouge au niveau de la manche de la veste de l'individu lui fit deviner son identité. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'envola en direction des deux hommes. Elle prit appuie sur le dos du brun, ce qui le renvoya à terre, et donna un coup Zakuro, qui avait encore esquivé. Elle lança un regard vers le sol.

-Hibari, tu serais sympa de ne pas attaquer ma cible, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hibari lui rendit son regard, et à la surprise de tout le monde obéit. Yuki s'en foutait complètement par contre et reporta son attention sur l'homme/lézard/dinosaure. Peu importe. Il fonça sur elle et commença à l'attaquer avec ses griffes, griffes qu'elle évitait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus qu'une main. _'Une ouverture'_ pensa t-elle en abattant sa lame blanche sur l'emplacement de la boite. Zakuro hurla et se recula, regardant impuissant sa peau retrouver une couleur normal.

-Baru, c'est quoi ce...

-L'élément du renouveau, la Neige, lui répondit Yuki à quelques centimètres de lui.

La lame orangée fit une profonde entaille sur le torse de Zakuro, près du cœur. Il tomba à terre, suivit de Yuki qui regarda les membres du roux se pétrifier petit à petit.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la _Varia Quality_, déchet, fit-elle juste avant que le visage de la Couronne Funéraire ne soit également pétrifié.

Elle donna un coup de pied à la tête de Zakuro, qui vola en éclats. Elle soupira de soulagement et se mit à marcher vers le groupe, rejoins par Dino et Hibari. Ils étaient tous ébahis, sauf le Préfet en Chef. Squalo avait dû prendre un coup dans sa fierté en la voyant le battre. Mais maintenant que le combat était terminé, elle sentait la douleur de ses côtes brisés, de son ventre qui saignait probablement, et celle qui lui lançait dans la joue. La flamme de son front disparût. Ses jambes cessèrent de la soutenir et elle tomba en avant, pour être rattrapé par deux bras familier. Yuki se fit soulever et regarda Takeshi, le remerciant du regard.

-C'était impressionnant, la complimenta t-il en souriant.

-Merci, le remercia t-elle en souriant un peu. Je vais pas être capable de bouger pendant un moment tout de même, contre-coup de la Flamme de la Neige et de l'Hyper-Mode combinés.

Il hocha la tête et retourna auprès du groupe, qu'Hibari semblait avoir déjà quitté. Demone essayait de soigner Dino et Squalo, mais il semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés.

Les blessures de Dino et Squalo était trop graves pour être soignés par Demone. C'était pareil pour elle, sauf pour la blessure de sa joue où elle ne ressentait plus que quelques picotements. Comme Yuki le pensait, Squalo avait été touché dans sa fierté. Il lui avait gueulé de se la fermer et qu'elle prenait la grosse tête, que c'était qu'un coup de chance.

-Vous tenez à redire que le fruit de mon entraînement n'est qu'un coup de chance devant le Boss, Capitaine Squalo ? Demanda innocemment la Gardienne.

Les couleurs du visage du squale disparurent soudainement à la pensée de son Boss entrain de se servir de lui comme cible mouvante.

-On était là aussi nous, bouda Demone en allant seul dans un coin, un aura sombre l'entourant.

-Il le fait encore, constata Yuki avec un regard blasé.

-On le changera pas, soupira Angelo.

-Je pensais que Xanxus se chargerait seul de ton entraînement, commença Dino en regardant les jumeaux, mais savoir qu'il y avait aussi les célèbres « Jumeaux Maudits »...

-Jumeaux Maudits ? Répéta Takeshi en haussant un sourcil. Vous êtes aussi forts que ça ?

-Ils ont prit la place de chef d'escouade après que la gamine se soit tirée pour sa putain de mission, lui répondit Squalo.

-Pardon ?! Vous aviez pas dit que vous aviez pris ma place !

-On a pas dit non plus qu'on était les agents auxquels tu faisais le plus confiance, fit nonchalamment Demone en revenant.

-Je...vous pensais pas aussi haut-gradés...

-Tu sais, on a eu de bons professeurs, répliqua Angelo avec un sourire en coin.

-Qui étaient ? S'enquit Yamamoto, curieux de ces deux ados.

-Yuki, pour commencer, avoua Angelo en la regardant, puis toi Takeshi-nii, et un peu Belphegor-nii et Tsuna-nii.

-Bel vous a entraîné ? Répéta suspicieusement Yuki, inconsciente de la main de Yamamoto qui s'était resserrée derrière ses genoux, Belphegor, qui déteste les jumeaux et qui a buté le sien, du moins il pensait, vous a entraîné ?

-Ouais...après que tu l'aies forcé à ranger ses couteaux, se rappela le débraillé en frissonnant.

Elle soupira. Belphegor restait égal à lui même après tout.

-On devrait informer Tsuna de la situation, intervint le Cheval Ailé.

-Ok, approuva le Gardien de la Pluie en contactant le Decimo.

Yuki s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de son petit-ami. Son rythme cardiaque lui servait presque de berceuse. Quelle heure était-il ? Où étaient les autres ?

-Tsuna ? On a vaincu l'une des Couronne Funéraire...Celui qui a vaincu Squalo...Dans la forêt ?...On sera là, sûrement demain, on a quelques blessés...

Il coupa la transmission et baissa les yeux sur la forme qui commençait à somnoler dans ses bras. Son pouce se retrouva au coin de ses lèvres, là où du sang avait coulé. Il caressa lentement l'endroit avant de replier ses genoux sur lui-même, ramenant encore Yuki contre lui. Elle était là, en vie. Même si il avait eu envie d'intervenir, dès qu'il l'avait vu sourire en se relevant, il avait su qu'elle allait gagner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était la même sensation que quand il l'avait regardé se battre pour l'anneau de la Neige.

-La nuit commence à tomber on dirait, remarqua Dino en grimaçant un peu à cause de sa blessure, on devrait rester ici et essayer de dormir un peu.

-Faîtes ça, nous on doit y aller, leur apprit Angelo en tournant les talons.

Demone leur fit un signe de la main et rejoignit son jumeau, sous le regard des quatre autres.

-Capitaine Squalo, est-ce que ce sont vraiment que mes remplaçants ? L'interrogea la seule fille présente en se réveillant.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je sais pas, bailla t-elle avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur Yamamoto, ils m'ont l'air...familier.

Squalo et Dino échangèrent un regard, sous celui interrogateur de Yamamoto, Yuki se rendormant déjà. Est-ce que ces deux mecs étaient liés de près ou de loin à la jeune fille ?

* * *

-Désolé de t'encombrer Takeshi...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça !

Yuki resserra ses bras autour du cou de Yamamoto autant qu'elle le put. Elle était incapable de faire deux pas sans tomber. Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la forêt qu'il venait d'y avoir une explosion. Yamamoto se mit à accélérer, suivit par Dino qui soutenait Squalo aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

Même si il y avait eu des explosions un peu partout, et la même lumière que Zakuro quand il avait ouvert sa Boite Carnage en violet et en bleu, l'atmosphère étrange qu'il y avait maintenant n'avait rien à voir. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient des espèces de rayons dans les airs.

-Yuki, je vais devoir te...

-J'ai compris, t'inquiète, le coupa t-elle avant qu'il ne la repose à terre.

Elle se fit un mémo mental de remercier Squalo quand son bras se retrouva autour de sa taille pour la soutenir quand elle allait tomber. Elle avait toujours mal au ventre et aux côtes, mais elle arrivait quand même à marcher grâce à Squalo. Le message qu'ils venaient de recevoir disait que la Couronne Funéraire de la Foudre s'amusait à absorber les flammes de tout le monde. Mais ce qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux défiaient leurs attentes, ou celle de Yuki du moins. C'était. Quoi. Ce. Bordel ?!

-Yuki-san, Squalo et le Cheval Ailé ! S'écria Gokudera en les voyant.

-Vous êtes en retard, déchets !

-Désolé, s'excusa le squale en fusillant son Boss du regard.

-Tsss, pesta leur Boss en appuyant son regard sur l'adolescente.

-_Varia Quality_ Boss, ce Zakuro ne m'aura pas eu deux fois.

Xanxus afficha un rictus satisfait et les autres Varia commencèrent à se plaindre que Squalo soit encore en vie. Apparemment, ils étaient trop occupés à se plaindre pour la remarquer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras en mode « princesse ». Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur le visage de son porteur et ils s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la tiare dans cette touffe de cheveux blonds.

-Bel ?

-~Ushishishi~Yuki-Hime semble être blessée.

-Bel, t'as...plus de cheveux ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos avis m'intéressent toujours !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	22. Cible 22: Pour notre futur

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Bel-sempai, est-ce que c'est la Yuki-sempai du passé ? Demanda une voix monotone.

Yuki regarda le garçon aux cheveux verts. Il portait un uniforme de Varia et l'appelait sempai, c'était sûrement un nouveau. Mais pourquoi il avait un chapeau de grenouille sur la tête ? Naturellement, elle haussa un sourcil en regardant Belphegor.

-Pourquoi tu lui fais porter un chapeau de grenouille ?

-~Ushishishi~ C'est le remplaçant de Mammon, répondit-il avec son sourire de Cheschire.

Elle soupira et remarqua son cousin arriver pour aspirer ce Ghost. Ça semblait être assez serré entre deux, mais Tsuna finit par réussir à l'aspirer. Sauf que, comme il l'avait si bien dit, quelque chose n'allait pas. Un frisson parcouru son échine quand la voix mielleuse de Byakuran se fit entendre et qu'il fit la liste des personnes présentes. Xanxus et Mukuro l'attaquèrent, faisant déglutir Yuki. Leurs attaques étaient impressionnantes, mais ça ne fit rien à Byakuran. Est-ce que ce mec était humain au moins ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Tsuna se fit arrêter par un seul des doigts de Byakuran. Elle se disait aussi que c'était trop facile. Cela dit, elle écarquilla quand même les yeux quand son cousin se fit envoyer à terre.

Les flammes qu'ils émettaient étaient impressionnantes. Bel avait raison sur ce point là, ils comptaient tous sur Sawada. Cependant, les flammes du Ciel d'une telle densité venant de deux éléments majeurs de la _Tri-Ni-Set_ avec Uni pas loin, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ? Yuki espérait qu'elle avait eu assez de temps pour pouvoir ressusciter les Arcobalenos. Un raisonnement se fit entendre. Les anneaux résonnaient, et les flammes entouraient leurs propriétaires. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et elle tourna brutalement son visage vers l'arrière, surprenant Belphegor au passage. Si la même chose arrivait à Uni en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

-Hime ?

-J'aime pas ça, souffla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'aime pas ça du tout...

Belphegor serra la mâchoire. Si il avait appris une chose pendant le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, c'était qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses que lui-même ignorait et que son intuition était pratiquement toujours juste. Le fait qu'Uni apparut au dessus d'eux, elle aussi entourée d'une barrière orange confirma ses pensées.

Byakuran savait. Cet enfoiré aux cheveux blancs savait ce que ça ferait si ils utilisaient une aussi grande quantité de flamme. Yuki se mit à le fusiller du regard en grinçant des dents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, son combat de la veille contre Zakuro l'avait vidé, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute.

-Uni-chan, tu me demandes d'épargner Tsunayoshi-kun alors que c'est toi qui a demandé aux Gardiens Vongola de te protéger au péril de ta vie. Ce n'est pas toi la plus égoïste au final ? Tu aurais dû laisser Yu-chan changer les possesseurs des anneaux quand elle le pouvait, au lieu de vouloir la laisser vivre quelques années de plus, lâcha Byakuran d'une voix glaciale.

L'emprise de Belphegor derrière de ses genoux et dans son dos se resserra. Il n'avait pas digéré sa mort apparemment. Au même moment, les pacificateurs des Arcobalenos tombèrent aux pieds d'Uni, après qu'ils aient émis une lumière. Les bébés maudits étaient entrain de se régénérer, au prix de la vie d'Uni.

Son cœur eut un raté en voyant Tsuna arrêter de bouger d'un coup et tomber au sol comme une poupée inanimé.

-Juudaime !

-Tsuna ! Cria t-elle en même temps que Yamamoto.

-Sawada-san !

Yuki était sûre que Byakuran se délectait de leurs cris envers le châtain, qui ne répondait pas. Est-ce que c'était terminé ? Pourquoi Reborn semblait si sûr de lui quand il disait que Tsuna vaincrait Byakuran ? Elle écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux quand Tsuna se mit à tousser en se redressant lentement. Tsuna était en vie ? Yuki relâcha un soupire de soulagement qu'elle ignorait elle-même retenir.

La bague de Lancia avait été utile, sachant qu'elle venait juste de sauver la vie de son cousin. Elle devait s'avouer que le discours de Tsuna, même si il était vrai et touchant, lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une série télévisé. Cela dit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire quand il retrouva ses flammes. Le châtain était définitivement parfait pour le rôle de Vongola Decimo. Enfin, c'était surtout le genre de personne a vous surprendre tout le temps.

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées, une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle du Primo. Elle se mit à regarder son anneau Vongola en même temps que Belphegor quand il se mit à briller, tout comme les autres. Une lumière blanche en sortit, projetant le visage d'Ermelinda.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda le Prince en regardant l'ancêtre de la jeune fille.

-Quel dommage...Vous êtes mal barrés, et pourtant vous refusez toujours d'abandonner. Les Vongola n'ont pas besoin d'un tel faible...fit Daemon avant que Yuki ne puisse répondre.

-Tu dis toujours autant de conneries, Daemon. Moi qui pensais qu'après t'être fait battre par un ado, tu saurais qu'il est comme Giotto, soupira Ermelinda en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Le Decimo a dit la même chose que notre Boss, reprit Lampo.

-Il est bien l'héritier de notre sang, renchérit Ugetsu.

-Donc est-ce bon maintenant ? Demanda la voix du Primo.

-Nous avons déjà considérés les Gardiens comme dignes, répondit G. Il n'y a pas besoin de nous poser la question. « Fais ce que tu souhaites ». « Comme d'habitude ».

-Tu as raison, G.

-Fratello, il est temps de libérer les anneaux, termina la jeune femme albinos en souriant.

-Oui. Decimo, j'approuve ta façon de penser.

-Où est-il ? Qui parle ?! Fit Byakuran en regardant autour de lui.

Yuki regarda ébahit le Primo apparaître devant Tsuna et lui parler d'enlever les « chaînes ». Elle écouta sans broncher les explications d'Uni sur les particularités des anneaux Mare et Vongola ainsi que ceux des Arcobalenos. Son anneau Vongola se remit à briller quand une puissante flamme sortit de celui de Tsuna, et il changea. C'était maintenant un anneau entourant une pierre précieuse blanche, portant le symbole des Vongola et et trois points, montrant les flocons de neige qui tombent.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Tsuna qui venait d'envoyer Byakuran par terre, mais qui avait ses ailes en main. Est-ce que le fait que les anneaux aient retrouvé leurs formes originelles avaient renversé à ce point le combat ? Par contre, le rire de taré de Byakuran la fit se renfrogner.

-Bel ?

-Hum ?

-Son rire est pire que le tiens, souffla t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle aurait juré qu'une veine avait pointé le bout de son nez sur la joue du blond quand il s'était mit à sourire, mais elle avait déjà tourné la tête pour se replonger dans le combat. Ses yeux se fermèrent cependant quand elle remarqua la flamme qui entourait Uni. Le moment était venu et elle ne voulait pas le voir. L'une de ses main s'accrocha au manteau de Belphegor sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ce qui le fit baisser la tête sur elle.

-Yuki-Hime, tu...

-Oui, chuchota t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais la serra un peu plus, comme pour la rassurer. Depuis quand Belphegor montrait de la compassion ? C'est fou ce que dix ans peuvent faire sur les gens.

Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, le simple fait de voir la flamme diminuer autour d'Uni lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle avait peur de mourir. C'était normal après tout, n'importe quel ado aurait peur de mourir. Elle vit Basil réussir à faire une fente dans la barrière, puis Ganma y entrer. Le regard qu'il lançait à Uni, elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le même que celui qu'il envoyait à Aria. Ganma était...

-Ganma-aniki ! Hurla Nosaru en pleurant.

-Je compte sur toi Ganma, dit Yuki en reposant pied à terre. Ne la laisse pas seule.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, sale môme, répondit Ganma en lui lançant un rapide regard.

Elle vit le sourire en coin qu'il avait, et ne retint pas une larme de couler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ces deux-là s'en aillent ? Elle sentit Belphegor la retourner avant qu'elle ne puisse voir Uni et Ganma disparaître. D'autres larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _'Est-ce que tu as vu, Aria ?'_ se demanda t-elle mentalement. Elle entendait la voix de Byakuran. Il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Elle essuya ses larmes et renifla en se retournant vers le combat. La barrière se fissurait de plus en plus à cause des deux attaques qui s'affrontaient. Au final, Byakuran finit par disparaître, de même que la barrière.

Elle était à côté de Bel quand la Varia se mit à frapper Kykyo. Elle le regardait avec un dégoût et une haine évidente dans les yeux. Uni lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle alla s'agenouiller auprès des vêtements et des pacificateurs quand Levi donna un autre coups au dernier Millefiore.

-Yu-Yuki-san ! Sanglota Nosaru en la voyant.

-C'est douloureux, mais ils ont fait ça pour nous, dit-elle en remarquant un éclat métallique, on doit vivre pour eux maintenant, comme eux se sont sacrifiés pour nous.

Elle prit l'objet en métal dans sa main et reconnut l'anneau Mare aux ailes brisées qui lui avait donné ses souvenirs. Elle aura été avec Uni jusqu'à la fin, hein ? Elle serra l'anneau dans la paume de sa main et se releva pour rejoindre les Varia.

-Bel-sempai n'a pas tenu une minute.

-Toi non plus ! s'emporta le concerné en se tournant vers l'illusionniste.

-Belphegor, l'appela t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ça sembla le calmer tout de suite. Elle regarda l'anneau de la Yuki de cette époque encore une fois et se promit de le donner à Bel quand elle retournerait dans son temps.

-HaHan ? Des gens ordinaires ? Dans les autres mondes parallèles, nous étions des dirigeants. Mais dans ce monde, on a connu des circonstances malheureuses. Byakuran-sama a transformé nos ressentiments en pouvoir !

-La ferme, en quoi l'histoire d'un déchet comme toi justifie ce que vous avez fait ?! Hurla Yuki.

-Yuki-Hime, reste calme, la calma le Prince en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la Gardienne quand Xanxus tira.

Elle perdait son sang froid, sauf qu'il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Autant l'envie de le torturer de toutes les façons qu'elle connaissait lui traversait l'esprit -avoir fait équipe avec Belphegor pendant un an et demi apprenait beaucoup de choses- elle devait se reprendre. Surtout qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien venait de se faire entendre.

Les Arcobalenos étaient de retour. Et tous les méfaits de Byakuran allaient être effacé. Elle se dirigea vers Takeshi et lui prit la main quand il pensa à son père. Elle voyait l'émotion dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que Yuki-sempai va revenir aussi ? Demanda Fran de sa voix monotone.

-Ouais, kora !

La main de Takeshi serra la sienne avec cette nouvelle. Savoir que le elle de cette époque était décédée avait dû le remuer plus qu'elle ne pensait.

* * *

-Alors, tu retournes dans le passé...

-Je peux pas rester dans ce temps pour toujours Bel.

Il se contenta de croiser les bras derrière sa tête et de hausser les épaule. Elle soupira, malgré tout amusée de sa réaction. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas apparemment. Elle enleva son manteau de Varia et lui rendit, ainsi que l'anneau. Il le regarda un instant, puis releva la tête vers elle. Elle était sûre qu'il avait haussé les sourcils.

-L'anneau Mare du moi de cette époque, expliqua la jeune fille en montrant le sien. Sachant que je vais revenir à la vie où je sais pas quoi, tu pourras lui donner.

-~Ushishishi~ Je vois.

-Belphegor, commença t-elle, mais cette fois plus sérieusement. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de notre relation dans cette époque, mais si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-De toutes façons, tu me files toujours entre les doigts, Hime, souffla t-il pour lui même avec un sourire triste.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire triste à son tour et commença à partir mais s'arrêta à mis chemin.

-J'allais oublié ! Bel, ta coupe de cheveux, ça te donne un air de badboy, j'adhère complètement !

Le sourire de Cheschire de Belphegor réapparut sur les lèvres en regardant Yuki partir.

* * *

-Merci vous deux, je vous oublierais pas, dit Yuki en regardant Binkan, puis Neve qui était sur le crâne du tigre.

Binkan lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui lécher la joue, tandis que Neve semblait s'en foutre complètement. Elle se débrouilla pour se relever et caressa longuement les deux félins avant de se mettre en face de Lal.

-Maître...

-Je sais, la coupa Lal en souriant.

-Hein ?

-Je suis fière...de t'avoir eu comme élève, Yuki, fit Lal en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle rougit et se recula quand Tsuna remercia Lal. Mammon s'envola et se mit juste devant son visage, la faisant hausser un sourcil.

-Bonne chance pour supporter Bel dans le passé. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il a mûrit en dix ans...plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins, répéta t-elle en riant un peu. Mais on ne peut pas le changer.

-C'est vrai, soupira le bébé.

-Au faite, reprit-elle en chuchotant, mon anneau Mare va aussi être scellé ?

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Uni savait que tu ne ferais jamais un mauvais usage de cet anneau.

-Je vois, dit Yuki en souriant tristement.

Elle alla se placer à côté de Yamamoto après avoir saluer Mammon. Il lui prit la main et la tête de la jeune fille tomba automatiquement sur l'épaule du Gardien de la Pluie.

* * *

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut du vert. Du vert partout. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que c'était des arbres. Elle se releva et s'inspecta rapidement. Elle portait toujours son uniforme du White Spell. Elle avait toujours détesté cette jupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main, où tout ses doigts étaient présents. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle entendit les bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction.

-Tu es déjà là, fit-elle en faisant face à l'inconnu.

-Toi aussi apparemment, Yuki.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Tsuna...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est la fin des batailles du futur, que d'émotions ! Laissez vos avis !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	23. Cible 23: Shimon Famiglia !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

**JuriiGothic: C'est bien Yuki, elle est en tenue du White Spell parce qu'elle était habillée comme ça quand elle s'est fait tuée par Zakuro. Elle voit Tsuna parce qu'elle s'est réveillée à côté du cercueil de son cousin, celui dans lequel le Tsuna de quatorze ans atterrit quand il arrive dans le futur. Et j'ai une question: pourquoi les jumeaux seraient les enfants de Yuki et de Belphegor ou Yamamoto ? Ils sont blonds, mais leurs yeux son violets. Yamamoto et Yuki ont les yeux marrons. et en plus, si ils ont quinze ans dix ans après, ça veut dire qu'ils ont cinq ans dans le présent, donc le même âge que Lambo et I-Pin. Merci quand même pour toutes les reviews que tu laisse :)**

**Mikarucchi: Merci de tes reviews et je suis contente qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui aime le Bel/Yuki :)**

* * *

-Retourner en cours, c'est tous simplement trop bizarre, soupira Yuki, ce qui attira l'attention de Yamamoto.

-Tant que ça ?

-Quand même, répondit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Il rigola et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de marque d'affection venant de Yamamoto, mais elle sentait des ondes négatives dans son dos. Elle se tourna et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire crispé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Tsuna avait dit que Yamamoto était populaire. Pratiquement toutes les filles du couloir lui lançaient des regards noirs.

-Tsuna n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le brun pour changer de sujets.

-Il doit être en chemin. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il y a des étudiants transférés ?

-Huit d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, lui apprit Takeshi en hochant la tête.

-Au fait, Takeshi...

-Hum ?

-Je pense qu'il faudrait éviter de montrer qu'on est en couple ici, non ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua t-il les sourcils haussés. Je veux que tout le monde voit à quel point je suis chanceux !

-Et c'est très mignon, souffla t-elle en rougissant, mais si ça ce sait, j'ai peur que toutes tes fans n'essaient de m'étriper quand tu ne regarderas pas.

-Elles ne feraient pas ça ! Rigola Yamamoto en entrant dans la classe.

-T'en es sûr ? Marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Tsuna arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se trouvèrent tous autour de la table du châtain entrain de parler des nouveaux élèves, Gokudera étant arrivé et Kyoko et Kurokawa Hana venant de les rejoindre.

Une fois tous à leur place, une fille entra. Enfin, Yuki croyait que c'était une fille. Fille bizarre vu ses fringues mais fille quand même.

-Elle n'est pas humaine ! S'exclama Gokudera, mais seul Yuki l'entendit apparemment.

-Tu sais qu'elle est sûrement humaine quand même, lui répondit une Yuki blasée, mais Gokudera l'ignora.

Par contre, le rouquin couvert de pansements avec la fille étrange semblait timide. Très timide. Trop timide. Ou c'était parce qu'il s'était fait harcelé dans son ancien collège qu'il était comme ça et qu'il était couvert de bandages ? Dans tous les cas, ça la concernait pas.

-Mais, où est le troisième élève ? Demanda le professeur en baladant ses yeux entre les deux nouveaux.

Le roux, qui s'appelait en faite Enma Kozato et pas « le roux », haussa les épaules, toujours la tête baissée. Il était si facilement intimidé ?

* * *

-Maintenant que j'y pense, Yuki, commença Reborn en atterrissant sur son bureau.

-Quoi ?

-C'est arrivé pour toi ce matin en même temps que la lettre du Neuvième, répondit l'Arcobaleno en lui donnant une lettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'emblème des Giglio Nero. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Yuki se rappela alors que Reborn avait aussi parlé d'une lettre du Neuvième.

-Le Neuvième t'as envoyé une lettre ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dans dix jours aura lieu la Cérémonie de Succession où Tsuna deviendra officiellement le Dixième Vongola.

-Quoi ? Cria t-elle presque en se levant sa chaise, la faisant tomber par la même occasion. Mais...c'est trop tôt, Tsuna est pas encore prêt...

-Il semblerait qu'Uni ai donné les souvenirs de la bataille contre Byakuran au Neuvième, et c'est ce qui l'a décidé. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-J'en doute pas Reborn, mais...Tsuna n'est pas encore prêt pour quelque chose d'aussi gros.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? L'interrogea Reborn en la regardant sérieusement.

-Je sais pas...soupira t-elle en ramassant son siège pour se rasseoir. C'est juste...si soudain. Tsuna devrait au moins terminé sa scolarité et gagner en maturité avant je pense.

-J'en toucherai un mot au Neuvième, l'informa le tueur à gage en sortant de sa chambre.

-Quoi ?! Paniqua t-elle en le rattrapant. T'es pas obligé, c'est que mon avis...

-Justement, la coupa t-il avec son sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas la Gardienne des anneaux qui vient de parler, mais la cousine de Tsuna. Ton avis compte plus que tu ne pense.

Elle le regarda partir et soupira. Bon, la cérémonie la préoccupait, mais la lettre de son autre Famiglia aussi.

* * *

-ITALIE !

-Et moi qui pensais Squalo bruyant...

Takeshi, Gokudera et Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de mégaphone, quand ils étaient choqués ils parlaient bien assez fort. Yuki était même surprise de ne pas être devenu sourde.

-Tu pars quand ? S'enquit le joueur de baseball en se mettant juste en face d'elle.

-Euh...balbutia t-elle en se grattant la joue d'un air gêné, cette après-midi ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Reprit Tsuna. Je veux dire, on vient de revenir et tu pars déjà !

-J'ai des obligations envers d'autres familles Tsuna, je peux pas me défiler.

-Quels genre d'obligations ? Intervint l'argenté en croisant les bras

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas en parler.

Il soupira et remarqua que Yamamoto n'avait pas bougé, et semblait même tendu. Gokudera posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna et l'entraîna en cours.

-C'est que quelques jours Takeshi, ça passe vite. Et puis tu pourras rattraper les entraînements de baseball sans distractions.

-Tu ne me...

-Je suis sûr que si j'étais entrain de te regarder t'entraîner, je te déconcentrerai, le coupa Yuki avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'as sûrement raison en faite, reconnut-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire.

Il lui souleva le menton et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes, la faisant rougir. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à...et bien à se faire embrasser n'importe où, n'importe quand et devant n'importe qui vu les cris et les « Yama-kun » qu'elle entendait. Depuis quand des filles étaient là d'ailleurs ? Il se sépara après quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres devant les rougeurs de Yuki.

-T'aimes faire ça hein ?

-J'y peux rien si t'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis ! Se défendit-il en riant.

Elle cacha ses rougeurs de plus en plus voyantes dans le creux du cou de Yamamoto quand elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Takeshi rit encore quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte, la collant contre lui. Contrairement à Yuki, il n'en avait rien à faire que des gens les voient. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser quand il voulait.

-Takeshi ? Tu m'étouffes un peu là...

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il en la relâchant, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais y aller maintenant, je suis juste venu pour vous prévenir, dit-elle en plantant un baiser au coin des lèvres de Takeshi. On se revoit dans quelques jours !

* * *

-Ça fait tellement longtemps...

La vue de cette maison la rendait nostalgique. Elle se souvenait quand Aria l'emmenait ici à partir du jour où elle avait décidé de lui donner l'anneau Mare. Le bon vieux temps où il lui restait de l'innocence.

-T'as fait vite.

-J'ai pris le premier vol Gamma, ta lettre était trop floue. Explique moi mieux.

-Ce rêve, est-ce que c'est réel ?

-Quel rêve ? T'as de rêves prémonitoires main...

-Le Boss a vraiment une fille qui s'appelle Uni ? La coupa t-il en la fixant.

Elle arrêta de marcher, sous le regard imperturbable de Gamma. Lui aussi avait ses souvenirs du futur lui ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais bon...tu m'explique la lettre que tu m'as envoyé ?

-Après ce « rêve », la Boss a disparu, elle n'a laissé que sa tétine.

-Elle a dû se sacrifier afin de sceller les anneaux Mare...

Gamma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Yuki l'ignora et se pressa à l'intérieur. Ses yeux devaient voir le pacificateur sans possesseur. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la demeure. Personne n'essaya de la retenir, le fait que Gamma la suivait devait leur suffire. Yuki atteignit la chambre qu'occupait précédemment Aria et vit son pacificateur posé sur un coussin. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue en remarquant les larmes qui coulaient. Elle pleurait trop ces derniers temps.

* * *

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas allée dans une ville italienne. Ça faisait du bien. Elle sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro de Yamamoto quand elle se rappela qu'il faisait sûrement nuit au Japon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Un grognement au niveau de son cou la fit baisser les yeux. Binkan semblait s'ennuyer, tout comme elle. Mais quand même, quatre anneaux autour du cou, ça pesait un peu.

-Namimori ? Mais quelle ville s'appelle Namimori franchement...et puis je veux pas retourner au Japon !

Yuki se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, pour découvrir un garçon du même âge sûrement, aux cheveux mi-long oranges, mis en couette et aux yeux rouges. Le même rouge que les yeux des deux nouveaux de sa classe.

-Puis Adelheid va me faire chier parce que je suis pas arrivé en même temps qu'eux, et Julie va me demander si j'ai vu des filles mignonnes et...quoi, t'as jamais vu de mec se parler à soi-même ?! L'agressa t-il en remarquant la Gardienne.

-Ben...

-En faite, je veux pas t'entendre Vongola.

-Comment tu sais que je suis une Vongola ?!

-Parce que je suis invité à la cérémonie de succession, lui apprit-il en avançant vers elle.

-Quelle famille ?

-Shimon.

-Shimon ? Désolé, connais pas.

-Pas étonnant...murmura t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Nezumi Suzuki, rappelle t-en !

-Dîtes, est-ce que l'un de vous a parlé de Shimon ?

Les deux adolescents regardèrent le géant qui venait de leur parler, puis la groupe d'homme en costard noir derrière. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux et Nezumi écarquilla les yeux quand Yuki se mit à partir discrètement.

-La gamine a parlé d'être une Vongola, Boss, fit l'un des hommes avec un sourire malsain.

-Vongola ? Si je me souviens bien, ils ne nous ont pas invité à la cérémonie de succession de leur Dixième Parrain.

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin peureux d'après les rumeurs.

-Un gamin peureux qui a vaincu le Boss de la Varia, vous savez, Xanxus ?

-Un coup de chance, répondit le Boss en la regardant. Mais je pense que si on se débarrasse d'une gamine insignifiante comme cadeau, ça devrait le faire. Et on se débarrasse aussi du Shimon, il est inutile, comme sa famille.

-Connard !

Les deux adolescents foncèrent dans le tas pour se battre avec les hommes en costards. Même si ils avaient des armes à feu, Yuki sortit ses dagues et commença à les poignarder un à un. Elle se tourna pour voir comment Nezumi s'en sortait, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, vu le nombre d'ennemis à ses pieds. Rapidement, il ne resta que le chef, qui tremblait devant les deux jeunes. Ils échangèrent un regard et donnèrent un coup de pied en même temps dans sa tête, ce qui le fit tomber.

-Pathétique ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Arrête de parler en même temps que moi !

Ils grognèrent en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux puis se séparèrent, Yuki voulant récupérer ses affaires pour retourner au Japon

* * *

-Non mais c'est une blague ?! Cria t-elle presque en voyant son voisin pour son vol.

-C'est à moi de demander ça, Mademoiselle-je-me-présente-pas, rétorqua Nezumi en s'asseyant.

-Je m'appelle Yuki Sawada ça te va comme ça ? Demanda t-elle en grognant.

-Sawada ? L'interrogea t-il, clairement surpris. Comme dans Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Vongola Decimo ?

-Mon cousin.

-Ça explique pourquoi tu sais te battre, grogna t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Perspicace à ce que je vois, se moqua t-elle en regardant le sol disparaître petit à petit.

-La ferme, estime-toi chanceuse que je te fasse un compliment !

-T'énerve pas, je reconnais que tu te débrouille pas mal, fit-elle en croisant les jambes.

-Évidemment !

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé. Est-ce qu'elle était tombé sur un égocentrique avec trop de confiance en soi ?

Les passagers devaient se demander pourquoi elle se cognait répétitivement la tête contre le hublot, et Nezumi se foutait très certainement de sa gueule. Elle en était sûre. Il faisait exprès de continuer de parler et de poser des questions débiles parce qu'il savait que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle se cognait la tête. Dire qu'elle avait encore huit heures à tenir...

* * *

-Je vais devoir supporter ta face pendant combien de temps encore ? Se plaignit Nezumi en traînant les pieds.

-Si t'es pas content, démmerdes toi pour aller retrouver nos familles respectives ! Cria t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Pfff, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Ses poings se serrèrent et une veine apparut sur sa tempe. Ce Nezumi n'allait pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir les Shimon encore une fois si ça continuait. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser, elle sauta en arrière pour éviter une balle qui atterrit dans le mur à côté d'elle. Un groupe d'hommes habillés en gangster sortir d'une ruelle. A première vue, ils étaient une petite vingtaine.

-Vongola, Vongola, Vongola...se désespéra celui qui semblait être le chef. Ils prennent des gamins maintenant, c'est triste.

Il mit sa main en évidence, enfin surtout l'anneau et l'alluma, montrant une flamme violette. Ah, peut-être qu'il était intéressant celui la. Elle lança un regard à Nezumi, qui semblait se réjouir du combat qui se préparait. Elle était dans le même état. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines.

-Boss, c'est pas l'un de ces faibles Shimon ? Je crois que Bernardo les a vus avec les Vongola dans un restaurant.

-Faible ? Répéta le concerné en souriant sadiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait que le chef, qui était assit devant en tremblant. Il n'avait même plus sa flamme d'allumer, et ne semblait même pas avoir de boite.

-Mec, t'es loin d'être ce à quoi je m'attendais, soupira Yuki.

Elle s'assit sur lui, lui saisit le col et lui colla son poing dans la joue.

-Répète, c'est qui les faibles ? Railla Nezumi en le regardant de haut, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Je...Je...bégaya t-il avant de se prendre un nouveau poing, mais dans l'œil.

-Mauvaise réponse, minauda la jeune fille en souriant pleinement.

Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour chez les Varia, à terroriser ceux qui doutaient de la puissance des Vongola quand elle était en mission. Il ne manquait plus que le rire de taré de Belphegor derrière elle.

-Nezumi ! Cria une voix féminine, qui fit se retourner Yuki, un sourcil haussé et fit se raidir Nezumi.

La fille qui avait appelé l'adolescent était grande, une queue de cheval noir et des yeux rouges. Mais surtout de la poitrine. Une grosse poitrine. Yuki regarda la sienne. Elle faisait un B, cette fille devait bien faire un D. Elle fit la moue, assomma le mec qu'elle tenait toujours et se releva.

-A...Aneki, comment ça va ?

Aneki ? Alors cette fille était la grande sœur de Nezumi ? Yuki remarqua finalement les gens avec la fille, dont deux étaient les nouveaux de sa classe. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Si Nezumi connaissait les transférés, ça faisait de lui le huitième ? Donc...le nouveau absent de sa classe ?!

-Tu es la Gardienne de la Neige des Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la fille en la regardant.

-Ouais...Comment tu le sais ?

-Ton Boss s'est excusé de ton absence lors de notre rencontre plus tôt. Je suis Adelheid Suzuki, la sœur de Nezumi. D'après ce que je vois, vous vous connaissez déjà.

-On s'est rencontré en Italie, flanqué une raclée à quelques gars, retrouvés voisins pendant le vol et reflanqués une raclée à ces gars...Arrête de parler en même temps que moi merde ! Crièrent-il en se fusillant du regard.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes la famille Shimon, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je pense que tu connais Enma et Shitt.P, les autres sont Kaoru Mizuno, Koyo Aoba et Rauji Ooyama.

-Enchanté alors, les salua t-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main. Je devrais y aller, prévenir les autres que je suis rentrée, les informa t-elle en récupérant une valise qu'elle avait laissé de côté pour se battre. A la prochaine !

A sa surprise, seul Nezumi lui répondit. Ces Shimon ne semblaient pas méchants, même si quelque chose l'avait dérangé dans le regard d'Adelheid. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ça l'avait fait frissonner.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos avis m'intéressent toujours !**

**~Bye-Bii~**


	24. Cible 24: Les ennemis arrivent !

**Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Alors les Shimon s'occupent de protéger Tsuna ?

-Ouais, affirma le concerné en soupirant.

-D'ailleurs, Yuki, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré le huitième membre des Shimon en Italie.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Qui sait ?

Le sourire énigmatique de Reborn la blasa immédiatement. Elle se demandera toujours comment il faisait pour savoir tous ce qui se passait dans la vie de tout le monde.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, c'est vrai Tsuna alors pas la peine de crier, soupira sa cousine.

-Au fait, Tsuna, tu devrais la remercier de t'avoir débarrasser d'une famille qui en avait après toi.

-Hein ?!

-Cette bande de faible ? On les a mit à terre en moins de cinq minutes.

-On ? Répéta Tsuna.

-Nezumi et moi. Au fait, si je comprends bien, le mec qui dort dans la chambre d'ami, c'est Koyo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna le châtain.

-Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis rentré. T'inquiètes pas Tsuna, se pressa d'ajouter Yuki en voyant le visage du futur parrain, tout va bien se passer !

Elle sortit de la chambre de Tsuna pour se rendre dans la sienne. Les Shimon s'occupaient de la protection de Tsuna en même temps qu'eux...Le regard d'Adelheid lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce regard la faisait frissonner ?

* * *

Aller vers le terrain de baseball pour voir son athlète de petit-copain s'entraîner était une chose. Voir des gens déguisés en légumes et Takeshi se recevoir une balle surpuissante venant de celui qui faisait beaucoup plus vieux que son âge en était une autre. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix masculine qui était devenue trop familière ces derniers jours. Sa tête se tourna mécaniquement vers Nezumi qui regardait les deux joueurs.

-Bordel, t'es encore là toi ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chère Yuki, se moqua Nezumi en la regardant. C'est un peu normal que je sois là tu sais, on est dans la même classe après tout.

-Ça n'explique rien, lâcha Yuki en parlant un peu trop fort.

-Ça explique tout, imbécile ! Répliqua t-il en parlant encore plus fort.

-Rien !

-Tout !

-Yuki/Nezumi ? Demandèrent Tsuna et Enma en même temps.

Les deux intéressés tournèrent leurs têtes vers les deux adolescents, se regardèrent de nouveau, détournèrent le regard et descendirent sur le terrain en s'ignorant royalement. Cela dit, Yuki changea de chemin et se dirigea vers Yamamoto, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en la voyant venir vers lui. Sauf que la jeune fille s'arrêta en chemin en remarquant le costume d'épi de maïs qu'il portait.

-Je crois que ça sera pour plus tard Takeshi...souffla t-elle avec un rictus moqueur en lui tournant le dos.

-Hein ? Mais Yuki...tenta t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

-Ciao ! Le coupa t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. D'ailleurs, jolies costumes Haru !

-Hahi, merci Yuki-san !

_'Elle est venue juste pour se moquer de nous !'_ pensa Tsuna en regardant Yuki disparaître de sa vue. Sa cousine était...et bien était pas prête à être vue avec des gens déguisés en légumes ! D'un certain côté...il la comprenait.

Tsuna allait vraiment devenir le Decimo alors...D'un côté, elle était fière de savoir que son cousin allait l'être officiellement, mais d'un autre, ce qu'elle avait dit à Reborn lui revenait en tête. Elle pensait toujours que Tsuna manquait de maturité.Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle devait avoir l'air conne à regarder le ciel, raide comme un piquet au milieu du chemin. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille et que son dos se retrouva collé contre un torse musclé.

-C'est méchant ce que tu as fait tout l'heure...

-Pas envie qu'on me voit avec un maïs géant Takeshi, railla Yuki en se tournant pour lui faire face, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-C'est pas une raison, tu m'as manquée, souffla t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi idiot.

Leurs lèvres se collèrent ensemble et les bras de Yuki se retrouvèrent autour du cou de Yamamoto, le forçant à baisser encore plus la tête. Comme d'habitude, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Heureusement que Takeshi la maintenait, serrée contre lui. Il la relâcha une fois à bout de souffle, et sourit devant les joues rouges de Yuki.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il y aura la langue ? Se lamenta la jeune fille, faisant inconsciemment rougir Yamamoto.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut les lèvres de Takeshi sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

La famille Giegue ? Attaquée ? C'était une mauvaise blague et rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Cette famille russe était crainte dans toutes la mafia ! Cependant, elle sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Si ces attaquants étaient si forts que ça, elle pourrait se confronter à eux et avoir un combat excitant. Mais depuis quand elle était si sûre de ses capacités ? C'était sûrement le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue de la puissance de son anneau sous sa nouvelle forme.

**-Fais attention.**

**-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, répondit Yuki dans sa tête.**

**-On s'en fous de ça. Fais attention, même avec ta puissance actuelle, je ne pense pas que tu puisse vaincre ceux qui en veulent au Decimo.**

**-Tu sais qui c'est ?**

Le manque de réponse la fit soupirer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus que Tsuna et qu'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir le Boss à Reborn.

-Ça sert à rien de lui dire ça tu sais, intervint-elle en se levant du lit de son cousin.

-Alors à qui ?!

-La réponse est évidente, reprit Reborn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'homme qui organise la cérémonie, Vongola Nono !

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre en même temps que Tsuna pour voir Coyote et Ganauche. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu remontait à juste après son départ des Varia. Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité alors que c'était cinq mois avant à peine.

Tsuna était tellement petit entre tous les Gardiens du Neuvième. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement rassuré non plus. Yuki étouffa un rire devant cette situation. Reborn l'avait presque forcée à venir avec eux. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas pour redire au Neuvième ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Un sourire éclaira son visage quand Tsuna appela le Neuvième « grand-père ». Le regard que Coyote lui envoyait était flippant, mais Ganauche rigolait de l'embarras de Tsuna maintenant. Elle s'assit à côté de Tsuna et prit une gorgée de son thé quand le Neuvième énonçait les raisons de faire devenir le châtain Boss maintenant.

-J'allais oublier, fit le Neuvième en regardant les deux adolescents, vous pouvez me les montrer ? Les nouveaux anneaux que le Primo et ses Gardiens vous ont laissé.

-Ah, ok, répliqua Tsuna en sortant son anneau en même temps que Yuki.

Le Neuvième regarda les deux anneaux en souriant puis recommença à parler avec Tsuna. Elle savait les Vongola corrompus depuis l'époque du Primo, mais elle ne pensait pas que même le Neuvième voudrait les détruire.

* * *

Ils étaient allés en cours avec Gokudera et Takeshi, comme d'habitude. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était les matins comme ça qui lui avait manqué dans le futur. Elle espérait juste qu'il y en ai encore. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Takeshi, qui était aussi détendu que d'habitude. Yuki avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Les yeux de Takeshi se posèrent sur elle. Elle devait le regarder depuis trop longtemps. Il lui serra un peu plus sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur la tempe, la faisant rosir un peu. Oui, elle prendrait du temps pour s'habituer à ce genre de scène.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi chiants, mais en plus maintenant beaucoup de personnes parlaient d'eux et des transférés parce qu'ils protégeaient Tsuna. Remarque, elle pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Par contre, elle pouvait en vouloir à celui qui l'avait collé avec Nezumi, alias Gokudera Hayato. Surtout, pourquoi eux deux devaient être ensemble alors que tous les autres étaient éparpillés dans l'ensemble de l'établissement ?

-Je me fais chier, bailla Nezumi.

-Pour une fois, on est d'accord, soupira t-elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois les cours finis, Yuki était rentrée chez elle tandis que son cousin était parti donner sa réponse au Neuvième, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son anneau Vongola luire faiblement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle se retrouva à Namichu mais ce qu'elle y vit l'immobilisa. Ce n'était...ce n'était pas Takeshi qui était emmené pas une ambulance, hein ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Takeshi ! Tous ce sang n'était pas à lui !

-Takeshi ! Cria t-elle en courant vers lui.

Quelqu'un la rattrapa en l'empêcha de l'approcher. Elle essayait de parler, mais ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne ressemblait à rien à par des sanglots incontrôlés. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant.

-Sawada, ça sert rien, on peut rien faire, lui dit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Ryohei.

Elle entendait, mais ses yeux ne pouvait pas se détacher de Takeshi, qui se faisait emmener par les ambulanciers. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Ryohei l'emmena à l'hôpital en gardant un bras sur ses épaules. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais lui-même était choqué, et en colère contre celui qui avait fait ça.

Le Gardien du Soleil l'avait fait s'asseoir par terre devant le bloc opératoire quand il remarqua que les tremblements qui la parcouraient ne pouvaient pas lui permettre de rester debout. Elle replia immédiatement ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et plongea sa tête dedans. Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, mais les sanglots mourraient dans sa gorge au lieu de sortir. Qui avait bien pu faire ça à Takeshi ? Comment ?

-Juudaime !

Gokudera était là. Tsuna venait d'arriver. Mais ça ne l'atteignait toujours pas. Rien ne l'atteignait, jusqu'à ce que Reborn la fasse relever la tête quand les Shimon s'en allèrent.

-Tu penses vraiment que Yamamoto voudrait te voir dans cet état lamentable ? Lui demanda t-il durement en la regardant les yeux.

Elle déglutit, sentant d'autres larmes monter. Elle secoua à peine la tête, mais ça suffit à Reborn pour commencer son explication. L'Arcobaleno avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne faire que pleurer alors que son agresseur était quelque part dehors. Yuki essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et se releva. Comme Tsuna l'avait si bien dit, ils allaient aller à la cérémonie de succesion, et trouver les responsables.

* * *

Le château qui abritait la cérémonie de succession était immense. Yuki remit sa cravate en place et plissa sa jupe. La personne qui avait attaqué Yamamoto était quelque part, c'était l'un des invités. Takeshi...le docteur avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il remarche un jour. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis quelqu'un arriva en criant. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais Gokudera disait que c'était le prétendant au titre de Huitième Parrain des Tomaso. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe quand il échangea quelques mots avec Takeshi. Enfin, l'illusion de Takeshi.

Yuki tourna la tête en entendant quelques femmes dirent que le Boss des Cavallone était beau. Une tête blonde arriva dans son champs de vision et les salua avant d'engager une discussion avec Tsuna. Discussion interrompue par un individu bruyant.

-VOOIIIIIII !

Elle lança un regard aux Varia. Ça faisait bizarre de les voir jeunes après les avoir vu dix ans après. Yuki évita tout contacts visuel avec Belphegor. Si il avait ses souvenir du futur, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire, ou même faire. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Squalo et Dino emmenèrent Tsuna à l'écart. Ils avaient découvert l'illusion alors ? Pas vraiment étonnant venant d'eux...Yuki sursauta quand quelqu'un lui souffla dans l'oreille. Elle faillit envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'individu quand un rire familier lui parvint aux oreilles. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que je dois me laisser pousser les cheveux, Yuki-Hime ?

Pourquoi elle avait dit au futur Belphegor qu'elle aimait sa nouvelle coupe, pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

-Hum...

Il agrippa la jambe de Mammon et le traîna à l'intérieur en souriant de nouveau.

-HEY ? TU PENSES ETRE QUI GAMIN ?!

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui criait pour le voir frapper quelqu'un. Tsuna s'y précipita, suivit de tout ses Gardiens pour voir Enma à terre.

Le regard d'Adelheid la fit frissonner encore une fois. Yuki avait l'impression de lire une soif de vengeance cachée dans ses yeux. Les Shimon finirent par partir de leur côté. Mais Hibari était nul part.

-C'est presque l'heure...et il n'est pas là après tout.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche à cause de l'aura meurtrière qui s'y dégageait. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir senti la présence d'Hibari. Elle soupira de soulagement maintenant que tous les Gardiens étaient réunis. Son regard devint triste et dur à la fois. Dire que tous les Gardiens étaient là n'était qu'une façon de parler. L'un deux était dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

-Ok, on rentre, les informa Reborn.

Le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur était impressionnant. Surtout qu'ils avançaient au milieu, à la vue de tous les autres Mafia du monde entier. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'ils étaient tous là pour Tsuna. Elle vit le « Pêché » arriver. C'était à cause de ça que Takeshi était dans un lit d'hôpital. Son regard parcouru l'assemblée. D'où est-ce que viendrait l'attaque ? Chacun était sur ses gardes.

_'Où ?' _pensèrent-ils tous en même temps.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos impressions en reviews !**

**~Bye-Bi~**


	25. Cible 25: Cérémonie de succession !

******Disclamer : Les persos appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Yuki.**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

Le bruit était insoutenable. Même avec ses mains recouvrant ses oreilles, ce son strident lui vrillait toujours les tympans. Leurs ennemis passaient à l'attaque. Les murs explosèrent, les invités commencèrent à se disperser. C'était la pagaille. Yuki cherchait les coupables, ou même d'où venait les explosions mais il y en avait trop. Les Gardiens du Neuvième se mirent autour de lui et levèrent une sorte de barrière quand plusieurs attaques se dirigèrent vers eux. Elle mit à bras devant ses yeux quand la fumée de l'explosion arriva droit sur elle et les Gardiens. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette une jupe alors qu'elle aurait pu mettre un pantalon ? Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle remarqua le sang qui coulait le long du bras de son Boss et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si leurs ennemis pouvaient passer au travers de la barrière des Gardiens du Neuvième, ils n'étaient vraiment pas à prendre à la légère.

Au contraire de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, elle ne soupira pas de soulagements quand le Neuvième leur apprit que ce n'était pas le vrai « Pêché ». En fait, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Son intuition lui disait que ça n'allait pas suffire.

-M...Mauvaises nouvelles ! Cria Ganauche. Le coffre fort a été détruit !

Sa mâchoire se crispa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle regarda impuissante le pistolet de Ganauche s'envoler en l'air en pièces détachés, puis il se fit sauver par Bouche quand son bouclier de flammes de la foudre se fit transpercer. Un frisson à présent familier lui remonta le long de l'échine quand les Shimon au grand complet firent leur apparition, Enma avec le véritable « Pêché » dans sa main.

-Nous reprenons le « Pêché », puisque ce sang appartient à la famille Shimon, leur dit-il platement.

Tous les autres parlèrent pour elle en exprimant leur surprise. Elle serra les poings. Alors si le but des Shimon était le « Pêché », c'était eux qui avaient attaqué Takeshi. Adelheid commença à expliquer qu'ils avaient les Bagues Shimon, que Koru avait attaqué Takeshi parce qu'il avait vu sa bague, puis Enma finit par dire que le « Pêché » était le sang du Premier Boss des Shimon, et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour réveiller pour réveiller leurs anneaux.

Yuki déglutit au fur et à mesure de leurs explications sur le Primo Vongola et Shimon, et comment le Primo les aurait laisser mourir entourer de vingt milles ennemis.

**-Ramassis de conneries, mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça !**

**-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Je ne peux rien dire, vous allez le découvrir par vous-même je suppose.**

**-Tu suppose ?**

**-Quand mon frère aurait supposément laissé Cozart mourir, j'étais déjà morte. Enfin, tu devrais te préparer.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le système C.A.I les protéger des flammes des Shimon. C'était...si puissant. Comparées à leurs flammes, celles des Shimon étaient incroyablement puissantes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre son anneau Mare dans sa poche, ou même ses pilules qu'elle se retrouvait projetée contre un mur à côté de Gokudera. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, mais aucune plainte de douleur ne sortit. Pourtant, le choc avait fait un trou et fissuré le mur et elle était sûre qu'elle avait entendu des craquements dans son corps. En fait, elle n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur la douleur qu'Enma la faisait de nouveau voler, pour la précipiter à grande vitesse sur les autres Gardiens. Même si la douleur se diffusait dans chaque muscle, chaque cellule de son corps, elle se releva, sortit ses dagues de ses bottes et les enflamma en même temps que son anneau Vongola. Mais ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à terre et s'enfoncèrent.

**-C'est trop pour ton anneau Vongola, mais je vais faire en sorte que la gravité qu'exerce Enma ne touche pas ton anneau Mare.**

En effet, son anneau Vongola commença à voler en éclats. Elle vit un morceau de pierre blanchâtre partir, puis un autre, puis un bout de métal. Elle avait l'impression que ses organes étaient compressés ensemble. Un goût de bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment de vomir ! Le pire, c'était le sentiment d'impuissance devant Tsuna qui se faisait écraser par Enma au plafond. L'anneau du Ciel fut aussi détruit au final. Il retomba par terre, un mec à lunettes enleva Chrome puis les Shimon partirent, les laissant blessés au sol, leurs anneaux détruits. Une fois que la pression sur corps disparût, elle réussit à se mettre à genoux et vit des gens autour d'elle.

-Voii, crève pas maintenant ! Lui ordonna Squalo en posant un genou à terre à côté d'elle. Ce gamin vous a pas raté.

-Je vais bien, souffla t-elle avec un grimace de douleur. Tsuna...

-Laisse Sawada pour le moment et inquiète toi pour toi Yuki.

Elle leva les yeux sur Belphegor. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il devait avoir mal prit le fait que Adelheid les ait empêché de combattre en les menaçant avec ses pics de glace. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que c'était en fait parce qu'il était en colère d'avoir vu sa Princesse se faire autant malmener par des vulgaires paysans d'après lui. Mais des paysans très puissants.

-Ce Nezumi...fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Neuvième quand Ganauche revint complètement paniqué en disant que Coyote avait été attaqué. Elle serra ses poins sur ses cuisses, ignorant le liquide chaud qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière. Comment une différence de puissance pouvait être aussi énormes ? Surtout que les anneaux étaient détruits maintenant ! Même si Squalo avait demandé au Neuvième si ils pouvaient s'occuper des Shimon, elle savait qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. Elle tressaillit en entendant le Neuvième dire que même sa vie ne pouvait pas compenser ce qui venait de sa passer quand une voix rocailleuse se fit entendre derrière son dos. Elle se releva avec l'aide de Gokudera et regarda celui que le Neuvième avait appelé « Grand-père Talbot » approcher.

Elle le regarda toucher les restes d'anneaux. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'ils avaient été détruits par les Shimon ?

-Bordel, comment il peut savoir ça ? Grogna t-elle à voix basse avant de se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Ermelinda.

-Il se parle à lui-même, rajouta Tsuna.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Se demanda Ryohei.

Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit son anneau Mare intact. Une vague de soulagement la submergea. Alors qu'il commença à parler à Tsuna et à expliquer que comme quoi les anneaux contenaient des esprits ou elle ne savait quoi, la voix de son ancêtre retentit dans sa tête.

**-Toujours aussi doué celui-la, ça m'étonne qui soit toujours en vie par contre.**

**-Tu le connais ?! Mais t'es morte il y a quatre cents ans !**

**-Merci de me le rappeler, fit ironiquement la voix d'Ermelinda dans sa tête. En attendant, fais lui confiance.**

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et remarqua l'attention de Talbot sur elle.

-Vas-tu me faire confiance, jeune Gardienne de la Neige ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Si elle le dit, je suppose que oui...

-Elle ? Répéta Tsuna en la regardant.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en donnant à Talbot ses deux anneaux de Binkan et Neve, bientôt imiter par les autres. Elle le regarda écarter sa cape, dévoilant plusieurs objets et il prit un flacon de liquide rougeâtre.

-Hm ? Trouvé. Le sang de Vongola Primo, « Châtiment ».

-Qu ?! Commença Gokudera.

-Le sang de Vongola Primo ? Hurla presque Tsuna.

-Ch...châtiment ? Termina le Neuvième, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais co...débuta t-elle, mais sans terminer sa phrase, à court de mots.

Elle lança un regard à son cousin, les poings serrés quand Talbot lui demanda si il était prêt à risquer de perdre les anneaux si ça échouait. Il lui lança un regard en biais. Ils voulaient tous les deux venger Takeshi, mais Tsuna voulait aussi récupérer Chrome, elle le voyait. Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme pour approuver sa décision.

-S'il-vous-plaît, commença t-il en direction du vieillard, améliorez les anneaux !

Maintenant qu'ils attendaient dans une pièce que Talbot finissent d'améliorer les anneaux, Ryohei avait lancé la discussion de la trahison des Shimon. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi avait du mal à y croire. Elle savait que Nezumi aimait prouver que les Shimon n'étaient pas faibles comme quand ils s'étaient battus ensemble, mais de là à les écraser de la sorte...

-N'oubliez pas que Yamamoto a été attaqué parce qu'il a baissé sa garde, intervint Reborn.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant de Yamamoto qui jouait au baseball avec Kaoru. Yuki avait oublié à quel point on devait faire attention en confiant sa confiance à des gens de la Mafia depuis qu'elle était à Namimori. La jeune fille déglutit en écoutant Reborn. C'était vrai qu'ils allaient affronter les Shimon dans peu de temps.

-Et pour toi, Tsuna ? Demanda l'Arcobaleno en regardant son élève.

-J...j'y ai pensé depuis, mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que le Primo ait fait ce qu'Enma a dit, répondit-il, son regard devenant de plus en plus déterminé. Il doit y avoir un malentendu, je dois mettre les choses au clair. C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas perdre !

-Juudaime !

-Sawada !

-Tsuna...souffla t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. T'as raison, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça !

-On va leur montrer ! Renchérit Gokudera.

-Ouais, on va gagner à l'extrême !

Elle commença à se gratter l'arcade sourcilière, qui avait été couverte d'un pansement, comme sa joue quand Talbot revint avec des pierres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ce n'étaient pas les anneaux, si ?

Elle déglutit, une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe et tomba dans sa veste. Si ils n'avaient pas assez de détermination, les anneaux étaient morts ? C'était pas rassurant ça. Surtout que leurs animaux mourraient aussi si ils échouaient d'après le vieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

-Le Ciel, commença Talbot en donnant une pierre à Tsuna, la Tempête, le Soleil, la Neige, termina t-il en lui donnant un pierre avec des flammes blanches comme fossilisées dessus.

Elle passa son anneau Mare au doigt et l'alluma. Une flamme blanche enflamma sa pierre, mais c'était pas assez.

-Votre famille attend ! Leur rappela Reborn.

Sa flamme, comme celles des garçons, s'agrandit. Elle ne vit plus rien à par sa pierre se fissurer, pour finir par se casser complètement. Yuki sentit quelque chose se mettre sur son doigt. Quand sa vision devint plus clair, elle y vit une bague, plus grosse que l'ancienne. L'anneau était en argent lisse avec une pierre blanche au milieu et une croix dessus où était inscrit « Vongola Famiglia ». Elle remarqua Neve au-dessus de la pierre blanche, puis Binkan en-dessous. D'ailleurs, sous son tigre, se trouvait trois pierres de couleurs différentes. A gauche était une bleue, à droite une rouge et au milieu, un peu plus grosse, une orange. C'était...l'anneau de la Neige version X ? Elle regarda les trois pierres sous Binkan un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être que ça lui montrait les liens qu'elle avait avec les autres Gardiens ? La bleue représentait la pluie, donc Takeshi. La orange était Tsuna, plus grosse pour montrer que c'était le Boss. Mais la rouge ? Elle aimait bien Gokudera, c'était le bras-droit de Tsuna mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parler qu'eux deux.

-La forme...a changé ! Remarqua Tsuna.

-Le mien est un brassard !

-Et moi une ceinture !

-Et moi c'est toujours une bague, fit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Les anneaux Vongola ont choisi une forme qui colle le mieux à vos capacités. Cette série a été créée exclusivement pour la dernière Génération Vongola, expliqua Talbot. On les appelle équipements Vongola !

Exclusivement pour eux ? Elle sourit, fière de savoir que c'était fait exprès pour eux. Mais alors, une bague collait le mieux à ses capacités ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours eu cet anneau au doigt.

Ça ne la surprenait pas qu'Hibari ait réussit aussi. Même le fait qu'il se soit échappé ne l'étonnait pas. Par contre, qu'on ait trouvé aussi vite la base des Shimon, c'était autre chose. Yuki regarda son cousin avec un sourire en coin quand il dit qu'il voulait combattre les Shimon seul. Cela dit, il était naïf de penser qu'elle le laisserait y aller sans elle.

-Yamamoto et Chrome ne sont pas simplement des membres de la Famille pour moi, ce sont mes amis. Je veux combattre, pour mes amis !

-C'est cool ce que tu dis Tsuna, mais tu penses pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ? Demanda t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

-Laissez-nous combattre à vos côtés, Juudaime !

-Nous avons le droit d'y aller à l'extrême, parce que nous sommes amis !

-Les gars...

Elle écouta sans broncher les paroles de Tsuna. Elle devait reconnaître que ce Enma n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à tuer des gens. Il voulait se venger, simplement. Yuki lança un regard en biais à Squalo. Il voulait se battre, et il le fit comprendre à Tsuna en lui criant que c'était déjà une guerre mafieuse. Elle sentait le début d'une dispute venir. Heureusement que le Neuvième les calma, et donna l'ordre à Tsuna et ses Gardiens de s'occuper des Shimon. Sans surprise, il demanda à Reborn de les accompagner. Apparemment, elle était la seule à ne pas être surprise de cette décision par contre. Ni même de l'interdiction de se battre de Reborn. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se battre aux côtés de Tsuna. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir une manche noire disparaître. Bon, au moins Hibari était au courant.

Gokudera et Ryohei venaient de partir chez eux, la laissant avec Tsuna et Reborn.

-Ha, c'est Kyoko-chan et Haru !

-Tu veux les saluer avant que nous partions ? Lui demanda Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de Yuki.

-Tu en es sûr ? L'interrogea Yuki quand il secoua la tête.

Il regarda les deux filles et sembla ailleurs pendant un moment. Elle échangea un regard avec Reborn, puis ils partirent tous les trois chez Tsuna. La bataille contre les Shimon allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos impressions en reviews !**

**~Bye-Bi~**


End file.
